Never let me go
by misscaffrey12
Summary: Sequel to my other story Rescue me. Selena and Charles are happily engaged. What the fate has in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys, enjoy the new part of my story. :)**_

'' _ **You changed me with one kiss, you changed me with one smile, with your gentle eyes chased away the darkness in me. I found you and I will never let you go, never, never. I want you to kiss me always just like that. I found you and I will never let you go, for a whole life. Only with you my every feeling is love.''**_

Smiling I gazed at my future wife, Miss Selena Montgomery, as she still slept. We were facing each other, hands laced and I dared not move of fear of waking her. Lena looked so serene, hair spread on the pillow, the sun rays dancing in her brown hair. Her little palm was holding mine lightly, and I grinned again when my eyes fell on the engagement ring around her finger. Selly will be my wife, the beautiful innocent young woman will be mine. The moment when I kneeled before her, was one of the most difficult in my life. Adrian helped me choose the ring. I had to make this right, to express my feelings properly. Mary pated my shoulder, saying that Lena will accept but I was afraid of her answer. What if she doesn't want me? But my heart soared to the skies when my love said yes and I put the ring on and kissed her. We spend the night with tender kisses cuddling and had fallen asleep after long talking. The girl's fingers twitched beneath mine and a sleepy smile appeared on her lips as Lena rubbed her eye.

'' Good morning, beautiful.''- Selena yawned, stretched and smiled at me.-''Morning, charming.''

'' I don't want to get up. Can't we just stay in bed all day?''- My angel moved closer to me, burying her face in my neck, and I embraced the sweet girl. –'' But what should we do to pass the time?'' –Smirking, she lifted her head and bit her lips, fingers brushing over my tattoo on the left shoulder. This rune prevents the sun to turn me into ashes. Adrian took me to a friend of his, a warlock that branded my skin with this symbol. My maker said this is more efficient than enchanted rings. The burning sensation was swift and I was free to walk on sun light. My niece has one of these runes, also Ray. -'' Don't you have something in mind, my vampire?'' – I began tickling my fiancée, who quickly found my weak spots, got on top off me and began torturing me until tears from laughter appeared in our eyes.-'' I love you, Charles.''- Selena said, looking in my eyes as leaning to kiss me—'' And I adore you.''- She pulled me closer and after few heated kisses, we made love.

Lena fell in love with Italy; I knew that it was a good idea for her summer holiday. I wanted some place magical, where we would be only us, our first romantic trip together. Selena wanted to get a summer job, but I insisted for this trip, saying that I want to make her happy. So we took the plane and settled in my villa outside Florence. My wish was to take my love to many cities as possible. It's hard to say what fascinated her more; Italy is a county full of exciting places, food. Italian coffee is very strong, can wake you in instant, but it's served in small cups and it's gone after two or three gulps. Selena found it strange at first, but she soon got used to the way people drink coffee here. We dined often in restaurants, trying the varieties of pasta, Italian wine. Ice cream was another thing my angel became addicted to- the gelaterias offered a huge choice of the delicious treat, and I smiled watching her pick what she wants. We sunbathed and swam in the sea near Livorno; the water here is one of the best. I took Lena to see the wonderful bridge over the water in Lido de Camaiore and she had asked a couple to take a picture as she hugged my middle. My now fiancée was so beautiful, staring at the waves from the handrails of the bridge. I took her to Volterra, a magnificent city famous for its alabaster and I bought Selena a necklace with alabaster rose. We made truly good photos in front of the Leaning tower in Pisa, the whole Square of wonders; put a lock beside Ponte Veccio, the Old Bridge in Florence. There is a saying that if lovers place a padlock there, their love will last forever and I was hoping that isn't just a legend. The day in the small town Torre de Lago was spent in a boat ride around the lake, shopping for gifts. But Selena was so enchanted by Florence- the museums, Palaces that she didn't want to leave the city and when we get married, we will definitely live here.

Selena insisted to buy gifts for everyone and we had spent hours in souvenirs shops, wondering if this shirt will fit her brother or if her roommate will like this cup.

These months with Lena have been the most wonderful in my life. I had loved before, but none of these women can compare to the girl that made me feel alive again. I had never cared that deeply for another. A great pride filled me when she passed her exams; I knew Lena could do it-she studies hard. I will never get tired of kissing her, lying next to her, cuddling, and making love. Selena's texts to me, the times she cooked for me, her presents, were enough to put a smile in my face. But the girl herself is the most precious gift I could ever dream. I just like Selena to be near me, in my arms, even if we don't talk, hearing her heartbeat and watching her chest rise with every breath, was enough to calm my mind... Usually vampires require a little sleep, but with my love so close to me, just can't force myself to get out from the bed. I and she had been arguing about lots of things. I expressed my wish to help her with money, for which she slapped me.-'' I don't want your money, I'm not with you for them, I just want you.''- All I wanted is to provide things for her, so my love doesn't starve, pay her rent in time, I never intended to insult her like this. One of the biggest issues we disagreed about was whether I should turn her.

'' Out of the question, Lena.''- Crossing my arms I had looked away from the young woman, which smile chased away the darkness and sadness in me.-'' Don't ask me for this ever again.''- Selena pouted and mimicked my pose.

'' You have no idea what it is like!'' – Hissing, I pinned her to the wall.-'' The burning need to sink your teeth and just drink, never having children, normal life!'' –"So you will rather watch me get old then!''. She refused to meet me for days, never answering her phone, ignoring me on the social networks. But her request is childish and romantic; her generation views vampires as adorable, sexy men. But I can never inflict her this curse, watching her struggle with the bloodlust towards her loved ones, fearing the sun. I doubt that Lena will give up the idea of becoming a vampire, and this scared me. My existence as a vampire wasn't always full of dark periods. Yes, I witnessed the horrors of the wars, countless lives that I couldn't save. But being an immortal had its perks- the chance to drink from life with full hands. Adrian was right, I was who I always dreamed to be, I had numerous professions, been to thousand cities, seen history being written. But during the years everything became dull- the parties, the beautiful women, I craved so badly to find peace, one special person and settle down. My biggest wish as a human.

Selena gets irritated if I feed from girls, she gives me her best chilling stare and refuses to talk to me for the rest of the day.-'' Why do you prefer them over me?''- Lena had said once sitting on the floor and I kneeled before her. - '' I only drink from these girls, sweetheart.''- Taking her hands in mine, my love finally looked into my eyes.-'' My heart is only yours, I will never betray you.''- Selly smiled guilty and whispered after pulling me closer.-'' I know, but I can't help it, my sweet.''- '' Your blood still tempts me like no other, but you can't be my only feeding source. It drains you, makes you sleepy.''- I often drink from her in our intimate moments, but I was trying to fight this urge.

I got used to her schedule and often I am the one to drag her out off the bed for the morning lectures.-'' Five more minutes, please, my sweet!'' – And she hides beneath the covers.-'' You have to dress and eat something, Selena. Come on, I don't want you to be late.''- Mercilessly pulling off the sheet again and her messy hair and sleepy smile greet me.-'' Please, come here and I promise to get ready but after ten munities.'' - Lena is giving me her flirtatious smile and almost fell for it, but I gather my self control and reply.-'' As tempting as your offer may be, I have to refuse, love. But nice try.'' – Giving the sleepy girl a peck on the lips, bending down before the pillows hits me; I turn around to fix something to eat. I always walk her to the dorm and make sure that no one troubles her in the nights which she doesn't spend with me in my flat. Although I want her beside me all the time, she has to spend some time with her friends, family. The nights the girls go partying my only request is Lena to call me when they head home, so I can pick them up, no way I will let my girl and her friends take a taxi or walk in the dark with all the dangerous men around. When Selena has to study, I give her all the time she needs, sometimes massage her shoulders and neck to help her relax. We cook together, shop, and discuss which move to watch. Selena jokingly complains that her cat, Loki, seems to like me more than its mistress. The little fluffy ball likes to curl on my lap, meowing and licking my hands until I began to pet her and refuses to leave. There were times when the kitten prefers me to bathe her and often I end up with wet shirt and Selena giggles but I spray the young woman with the douche and often the cat 's showers finish with us, wet and laughing.

Her family and friends act more open toward me; they don't look at me like I am the devil any more. I know it's hard for them to accept me, but making an effort is enough. Lena's mother showered me with questions about my past and I brought my photos from the previous century, some family possessions. She was really fascinated by my stories, and she smiles more in my presence. For my love's embarrassment, her mother pulled out the family's photo albums with baby pictures of Selena, first day at school and my mate's cheeks often blushed from some things her mom tells me about every photo. But she ends up laughing, remembering her role in the school play, or how with Nick often got in trouble. Nicholas was a little tense with me, but after few beers we drank together, he became more open. With him, Rodrigo we went fishing and bowling and I think my skills with the barbeque earned their respect, also my passion for cars. Rodrigo and Selena's mother had decided to stay here and I used my liaisons and arranged for the Spanish a job and recommended Mrs. Porter to a designer friend of mine. My love's roommates Angela and Catherina warmed up to my niece, and slowly to me. Adrian, my maker, accepts Selena, answers all her questions about me. My old friend never liked Isabella; she was too spoiled, too arrogant for me. My ex got her memory erased of me, my love by the kind witch Cora. The hunters, Lucas, his cousin and their friend left the town to avoid been persecuted, and I hope we never cross paths again. I wish I could bring his sister back, but years ago the pain of losing a child, Thomas, took all my self control and I killed the young lady, something I regret often.

Selena's male friends avoided her for days; this troubled her, always checking the phone, dialing them and when they finally buried the hatchet, I could breathe more freely. Alexander and Daniel tried to get to know me and we found mutual interests. Everyone are giving their best and I was glad that these long months I had managed to break the ice and her loved ones call me on the phone, asking how I was. My only concern was Victor- Selena's previous boyfriend. I know that the young woman thinks about him, their moments, but I can't delve in her mind and erase their relationship as I did with the broker. The girl was feeling guilty, still wondering what to do with the presents from Victor, their pictures. I respect Selly a lot to just enter her mind without her permission, I will if she asks me to. My love never spoke badly about the broker, saying that maybe they waited for too long, if she was more open and trustful... As much as I hate to admit the young man is not a cruel person, I thought as I had walked to him one night. Victor was sitting on the porch, but he didn't try to pick up a fight with me, he even offered me a beer, which I accepted.-'' You know, Charles, all this time I had to think, I realized something. I hated you for stealing her from me, even Selena for choosing a vampire over me, not trusting me. But I had a huge part in our breakup too, for hiding my feelings .The only time I found the strength to tell Lena what she means to me, was when she was taken by you. You see, I have spent hours in her company, but the paralyzing fear of her rejection left me when she was in danger. We could have so many joyful moments if only I wasn't such a coward.''- '' I envied you, Victor, for the life you could give her.''- The man smiled at me sadly.-'' Selena needs a strong, stable man and I am not him, Charles.''- We stood silent for some time, just listening to the crickets, until I turned again to the man and told Victor why I am here.-'' Do your magic, vampire, I want to be able to look and talk with Lena without wanting to cause her pain, just be friends as before.''- The young man allowed me access to his mind.

My love's birthday … I wanted it to be special and I liked her wish to just have a campfire in the woods and paintball. Everyone had so much fun, although we, the vampires, refrained from using our speed in the game, and in the end everyone was covered in paint and laughing. The campfire was a nice tradition, eating marshmallows, scary stories and spending the night under the stars. My heart leaped from joy when Selena hugged me after receiving the painting of her father, the gift I had intended for this day and a book, she wanted to read.

These two months of summer had been simply magical, I thought as glancing at Selena and squeezing her gentle hand, the girl averting her eyes from the airplane's window. I regret that we have to return, but my new art exhibition is going to be in five days; everything is already paid for- the catering, the music. And we have to announce our engagement to my love's family; I am afraid how they will take it. But as I look at her, I know we can conquer all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest**_ _ **:**_ _ **3 those are such powerful words from a dad... Reminds me of the wrongs ive done so far in life, but alas i will do my best for what i can offer people now. Such an awesome chapter, and keep going! You are awesome!**_

 _ **Me: Thanks, and you are, too! I got the idea from a book I was reading, there was a letter from a mother in one chapter(the book is The wish list by Jane Costello). But the words are actually what my parents tried to teach me-about forgiveness, love… I have wronged too, and I am doing my best to make it up to those people. : )**_

 _ **LaRon**_ _ **:**_ _ **That Was Good**_

 _ **Me: Thanks! I hope you all liked it. Don't hesitate to tell me if something needs more development. Enjoy the new chapter. :)**_

Every love is unique; mother had told me once when I was little. Mine with Victor was more like a friendship to me. Yes, he is very attractive, my school girl crush. Yes, I can count on him, but my feelings weren't that strong, I didn't deserve him. My father once wrote in his letters that if we with my boyfriend don't argue about anything, and than ours isn't a relationship. And I had realized one night, that, me and Vic, besides my link with Charles, haven't quarreled about anything. Victor was the ideal guy, just not for me. He deserves all the love and devotion in the world and Catherina is giving him that. I didn't throw his presents, or deleted our pictures, the stuff I usually do after breakup. It's just Victor is maybe the only guy I separated from, that I can never hate. It still stings when I think about him, his smile, but I won't force Vic into a relationship with a girl that doesn't love him enough. These months were tough, I was tempted to ask my immortal to free me of my memories, but part of me wanted to remember. It would be unfair for Victor to be with me when my heart longs for another, and I couldn't keep on fooling myself any longer. Cate is good for Vic and I smile when I see them hugging and kissing. There is still a dull ache, but I prefer me to suffer,not him.

My Charles….We have been together for about 8 and half months officially, and all this time was incredible. I know that Charles is older than me not only in human years, but whole centuries. I want to spend every moment with him, but I am aware that this is not right; I have to let him breathe, a chance to miss me. And I should not neglect my studies; I can't fail, not now. So we had reached an agreement- Charles won't bother me when I am on lectures, writing my papers, and I won't do the same when he is working as a doctor in the same hospital as Alex or drawing. I let him have time for himself. Men, immortal or not, are the same. I often stumble upon when returning home, my brother, my love, Rodrigo, and the other guys, not always all of them together, to watch football, basketball on the flat screen TV, drinking beer and cheering at goals. The guys bonded upon on regular fishing trips, billiard or crashing at the local bar. My vampire likes to drive fast, but when I am in the car, the man insists to put my seatbelt on, and refrains from forcing the engine when I am around. And I can go out, just us girls, shopping, dancing in clubs- just trying to live a normal life. I even got a job as a shopping assistant at a clothing store near our dorm. The salary isn't much, but it covers my rent, and I am left with money to spend. My mother and brother still give me money, but I wanted to earn of my own. Adrian Fraser offered me a paid internship for my second year in the firm he works as a lawyer.

My boyfriend is super protective and it's like arguing with my mother! It's always- _Put on a scarf and warmer clothes, it's freezing outside,_ or _Don't miss breakfast,_ _You have lectures early, so don't stay up so late._ That behavior like a mother hen is both endearing and infuriating. He does it because he cares for my health, and vampires can't get sick so whenever I catch a cold, Charles rushes to the pharmacy, buys tons of pills and hovers over me like a nurse.

''I'm not going to die! It's just a sore throat, I've been through worse.''-But the man insists for me to lie in bed, he cuddles with me. –''I know it's nothing serious, but I feel helpless when you are in pain.'''- There are times when my vampire turns into a grey wolf, and his fur is so smooth, animal's body radiates more heat than any human's, that it can lull me very easy. But whenever I say that in this form he is affectionate like a cat and soft like one, Charles pouts, but tickles and kisses me like I might disappear.

My charming prince had taken me to his family home last year. I had seen the huge mansion with magnificent garden, fountains and statues, but when I was in front of it, I could only gasp. It looked like a real castle, but what should I expect – I fell in love with a real nobleman!

'' Me and Mary come here often, I asked the staff to clean it up, before our stay.''- And one woman my mother's age with curly red hair exited the mansion and shook Charles's hand, then mine.-'' Everything is ready for you, Mr. Montgomery. Welcome, Miss Porter.'' - She let us in and I was stunned by the crystal chandelier, the marble floor and the laid with red carpet staircase. This place was amazing and I remembered from my love's memories how as boys he and Roger played hide and seek here, sneaked in the kitchen for cookies or outside when they were older to get drunk and woo girls. Lifting my eyes to the family portrait on the wall, I smiled at Charles's blue eyes and their spark was present even in the painting. The landlady said that the gardener had planted lilies, tulips and roses. Then she excused herself, saying that there is a meal for us, and asked one girl to show us the room, we were taking Charles's old one. We had spent a few days there, it was my midterm vacation. I really could get lost in the rooms, the corridors - everything is as it once was; only now is electrified and has cable and Wi-Fi. Charles had employed about 8 people to keep the old building as it was before; the maids clean it on schedule, the gardener too, and they get well paid. The lady that greeted us, Theresa Parker, inhabits the smaller house, near the mansion, and her kids, are truly adorable, calling my vampire '' Uncle ''. I can see how genuinely happy he is, when they hug him, and it pains me that he hadn't heard the word ''dad''.

'' It's beautiful.'' –Carefully touching the piano in the ball room, I tried to play a few notes, but failed miserably.-'' Here, allow me.'' – My sweet sat next to me, and began playing really good.-'' My mother taught me this song.''- Resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, I just listened him play the gentle music, never speaking of fear it would ruin the moment. When he finished, my vampire asked me on a dance.-'' I don't know any ballroom dances from your time.''- Yes, I had witnessed the dozens events he attended, but some of the moves were difficult for me.-'' Come on, Lena, you know tougher dances. Just follow my lead.''- And after Charles pulled me closer, kissed my lips, started to teach me.-'' You are doing excellent.''- He praised me after few rehearsals, and I wasn't as clumsy as in the begining, my body moved with synchrony with the man, holding me, as we slid on the floor.

'' Maybe, but I would never be as graceful as any of the fine ladies, you had danced with in this hall.''- I had always hated to bring up past girlfriends in my relationships or the boy to dig up my old flames. But I couldn't stop myself from wondering if someone was better than me, more beautiful, made him happier.

'' Oh, Lena.'' – Charles chuckled and cupped my face in his hands and showered my cheeks with kisses.-'' You are perfect to me, never try to change, angel. My cute girl.''- His warm body and male perfume filled my senses.-'' I couldn't imagine spending my life with nobody but you.''

I know that being jealous is normal when you are in love, although Charles had never given me reasons to doubt. In restaurants, shops, on the street I had caught how women look at him, like they want to jump him. And some of the ladies were the model type, with high heels, expensive clothes and perfect hair.

'' No matter how you look, wear, my attention is only on you.''- Charles had said once in the store. The cashier lady, a tall blonde had tried to get his number, he was politely refusing her, when I moved next to him, laced our hands and saw how the flirty girl's smile faded and she handed our purchases a bit harshly. And Charles gets irritated if some guy from my classes asks me out or brings me coffee. It happened a few times when Liam, a tall drummer in the nearest bar, offered me a drink during his band's break. Politely declining, I said that I am taken, when I heard in my head loud _How dare he!_ , and my vampire stood up from his seat, passed the tables and people with eyes, directed at the poor Liam.

'' Excuse me.'' – I had said quickly and headed to the man, before he does anything stupid like causing a fist fight over me, Charles would surely win and his secret might be exposed.-'' What are you doing ?''- Putting a hand on his chest to stop him from doing to Liam what his blue eyes showed, I guided him to the exit.-'' You know very well, I couldn't let that boy seduce you.''- My love's eyes were piercing mine, his palm squeezed mine as Charles was walking as far away from the bar as my human feet can carry me.-'' He had lots of impure thoughts about you, Lena.''- I managed to yank my hand back and stared in the street's lamp light the vampire's face.-'' First of all, love, I refused him, like I had done with every guy that had attempted to flirt with me. Because I love you, idiot, I can be fateful and I want to be. Don't you have fate in me?''- The man sighed, stepped closer to me and touched my cheek.-'' I'm so sorry, my angel. Yes, I trust you; just I don't them, that's all. It's maddening to be able to hear everybody's thoughts, although I block it, still often it's a bit loud. And the things some men want to do to you…''- My dark prince leaned and kissed my forehead and I pulled him into a hug.-'' I just wish to shield you from any harm, I realize that I can't completely.''- ''Liam isn't that bad, he is in one of my classes. And beside I know how to defend myself.''-'' Just let's hope it will never come to this. I was raised in times when men were the leading figure, the protectors of their beloved women. Times are changed, but I still feel the need to be this person, this shelter for you.''- I lifted my head and kissed him.-'' And that's very sweet, but…''-'' I know, I am trying to fight it. But, Selena, you are pretty jealous yourself too, love.''- Smirking, he picked me up in his arms and carried me like this to my dorm.-'' Not that I complain.''- Rolling my eyes, I playfully bit his neck.

It sting when he uses women to feed from and he promised to lower the number of his female donnors. Usually Charles drinks blood twice a day.I want to become like him, immortal. I was 20 now, young, beautiful. But what will happen when I turn 30, 40? When my hair turns grey, body loses its shape, wrinkles all over my face? The man I love will be just the same- dark brown hair, charming blue eyes, no signs of time on his handsome face. I will look like his mother, grandmother and I imagine the stares we will receive. Charles will desire me less and less, find some pretty young woman and leave me. I don't want this- my sweet guy to see me old, sick, when I will start to forget and he will have to take care of me. Every time I try to bring the subject up, he says that I idealize this curse too much. Becoming a vampire is surely awful, but living a life, counting each second, worrying about diseases… - '' The first few days are an agony, Selena. All you can think about is blood, everyone no matter gender or age appeal you with their beating heart. The sun burns your skin; the night becomes your only ally. If that warlock hadn't enchanted me, I would be a pile of ashes. Normal, human food, made me sick at the start, I longed so bad to eat my favorite meals, but my stomach refused it. My friend taught and showed me how to enjoy food again, it took me years, Selena. Years! All my powers to master, learning how not to kill humans….it took years! And I love, adore you so much to cause you this.''- The blue-eyed man had kissed our laced hands, eyes, watering, as he had whispered against my lips.-'' Please, I beg of you, don't ask of me this.''

# # #

My summer vacation in Italy could be only described as magical. I fell in love with so many things that it will take me days to count them. From the wonderful ice cream to the gondolas in Venice to the museums… It was my first holiday with my now fiancé, and I enjoyed every second of it. I barely regretted heading back home, away from this paradise, but my second year will start in a month, Charles's exhibition is soon, and the most important- I missed terribly everyone. All the phone calls, chats, video calls can't replace an actual hug. But I was also afraid how they will handle our engagement. I am not planning on dropping out university, and my man won't even allow me that, he even threatened to compel me if I ever consider quitting.

Mary and my roommates were the ones that learned first. Angela glanced at my ring, squealed.'' OMG!'' and almost knocked me on the ground by the bear hug she gave me. Catherina embraced me too and demanded for details, what he had said and they both melted from my love's proposal. Mary was beaming with joy that we will be related. I had answered all their question- No, we don't have a date yet, or a honey moon destination.

My family's reaction was the thing that I feared more when we had stopped by to give them my gifts and show the photos. Nick had spotted the ring on my hand the moment he pulled away from our embrace. - '' Why didn't you tell me, little mouse?''- His green eyes froze me on my spot.

'' You two are engaged?! But she is too young!'' – Mother raised her voice and I blushed.-'' But, mom, you were 21 when you married dad.''- ''Yes, but…''

'' Rachel, listen, if you want to blame anybody, let it be me.''- My charming immortal had stepped forward.-'' Maybe I rushed this, yes, but I really want to make her my wife. But I won't drag her to the altar any time soon; Lena shall decide how long our engagement will be. And if she wants in the future to break it...''- I squeezed his palm, wanting to say that I am not going to let him go, when my brother spoke.

'' I like you, Charles, you are a cool guy. I know you only wish my sister the best, you treat her well. But what if she wants to leave university to be with you? What if she ….''

'' She is here and can answer for herself.'' – All eyes landed on me.-''Let's clear the things up. The fact that I love Charles and accepted his proposal doesn't mean that love blinded me completely. I am intending to graduate with good grades, find a job, and make a career of my own. And hopefully with this man by my side. ''

'' You have aided me and Rachel very much.''- Rodrigo spoke. - '' I started to like you for the way you look at Lena. Just your age difference…''

'' Yes, I know, that was the one of the reasons I had to let her go.''- My man smiled at me.-'' the fact that I am older by hundreds of years.''

'' And again, I agreed to this.''- I bit my lips.-'' He is not the Big bad wolf, that seduced an innocent maiden. Maybe I am not mature enough still, but this decision is mine, I will live with him some day, not you.''

'' Honey, I like him; too, he proved that he cares for you and this is all a mother needs. But Charles is a vampire, what if he makes you like him? You want kids.'' – Mother took my hands in hers.

'' I want Selena to grow old; I would never rob her from this gift. As for children…'' - my fiancé closed his eyes, voice betraying his biggest wish.

'' I can ask Cora to find a way.''- The kind witch said once that it can be achievable, and I will go to see her soon.

'' What if you two break up?'' – I wished that my stare could burn Nick for saying the words that I dreaded.

'' Well, I will walk out of her life, if Lena wants me to.''- The followed days my family acted a little edgy around Charles. Accepting the vampire as my boyfriend is one thing, of him being my future husband- another, completely different. They warmed up to him, but this is a totally new role. And my male friends were the same. Alexander and Daniel were tensed about me marrying, although I calmed them that it won't be soon. Victor, my previous boyfriend, who didn't remember our thing, thought about dozens of scary scenarios. I know everyone is concerned about me, but I am not engaged to Blue beard! I chose a kind, good looking, sometimes infuriating me vampire, and I hope that will last.

# # #

'' He is really amazing, isn't he?''- Adrian appeared by my right side, and he broke my stare from the painting before me- the panorama of Florence, looked from one hill. It was like a photograph, so lifelike, the bridges, the Cathedral Santa Maria del Fiore, the thousands of houses, streets. I came back to the reality -the voices of an about a hundred people here, the clinking of the glasses, the laughter. It was my fiancé's second exhibition, and most of his first paintings were sold.

'' Yes, he is.''- My eyes found their way to the man that held my heart and he was mesmerizing. Charles was with the dark blue shirt I had bought for him for his birthday, black trousers, his hair was a bit longer, curling around the ears, and the man returned my gaze and smiled. My vampire was talking to my brother, who he had promised an interview to.

'' I am happy for you both.'' – Adrian Fraser attracted my attention, smiling again.-'' You are stunning in this dress, Selena.''- Blushing, I took the offered glass of champagne from Charles's maker. I was wearing a sleeveless Tulle knee-long dress, handmade beaded neckline that ends with the shape of a heart. My shoes were white heels, my only jewelry were the engagement ring, the bracelet from my father, which I never separated from, and the golden cross Nick had bought me once years ago. I didn't bring myself to leave home the made from Murano's glass bracelet with flower shape on each multi colored bead, Charles got me from Murano, so it was on my right wrist. My hair was curled and draped all to my left side and I returned the compliment.-'' You are really handsome in this suit, Adrian.''- The man's green eyes twinkled at me. I became fond of the guy, his accent, and the respect Charles had for him, transferred to me. Adrian Fraser was two centuries older than my beloved and a true gentleman. I had asked him once why he had turned the young count centuries ago.-'' Well, that night I was hungry, a lot. But that young man put up a fight, it reminded me of myself, I saw a spark in him. We weren't always this close; Charles despised me in the beginning for robbing him of normal life. Our bond as a maker and a child made this even harder- I had to teach him how to feed, control his abilities, but the stubborn boy often ran ,still clinging to his old way of living. But if he couldn't be in charge of his impulses, his family might die by Charles's need to satisfy the bloodlust. We have walked a long path.''

My gaze fell on my family, friends. Their hard time getting used to the idea of me as a vampire's wife is still going on . But they accepted to attend this event and my love was sincerely glad when he saw them and my mother complimented his work. Baby steps, but it's something. My grandparents are here too. Sean and Rosemary Wilson also have hard time dealing with the idea that their grandaughter is engaged, but I hid for now Charles's nature from them. I want to prepare them first, their view on my love as a well educated, talanted young man versus his image as an immortal. God, my life is a mess! I looked at Adrian again; he was starting to speak when his eyes moved from my face to something or someone behind me. His knuckles became white by the force he was holding the glass.

Turning around, I froze, too. Just entering the hall, the familiar figure of Lucas Price, the hunter, obsessed with killing Charles, was followed by one face; I never thought I will see. Somewhere a glass hit the floor, but I couldn't avert my eyes. There stood Roger Montgomery, _**(Author's note- Jonathan Rhys Meyers),**_ my beloved's older brother, who had died centuries ago at old age, talking to the hunter. How is this possible?


	3. Chapter 3

Averting without desire eyes from my fiancée, I returned my attention to her brother, Nicholas. God, she was so breathtaking in this dress that I barely restrained myself from whisking Lena away into some corner and making love to her. The young woman will pull my hair, embrace me and gasp when I ….No, such dirty thoughts don't belong to an event like this, carnal fantasies sadly have to wait until this is over.

I answered Nick's question and handed another glass to Rachel, my love's mother. For the past days since our return, I had been grilled by my now fiancee's family. Not only by her brother, but her male friends also were concerned about our marriage. I had calmed them all that it's up to Selena, but they still are tense around me.

I understand them all; this role is not so foreign to me. Mary was left in my care not just because I turned her, but she is my only living relative and a girl above all. I can't replace my brother or his wife as loving parents, but I hope I did pretty well raising my niece. All these long centuries I paid for the best colleges, always picked nice places to live and provided everything a girl Mary's age would need- modern clothes, phones and partying. I respected her wish to find a job and I am proud now my niece works as a call center operator, Ray as a vet.

But my biggest concern was always her love life. We are vampires and having romantic relations with humans is always risky and painful. Since I became immortal, I had avoided falling too hard for human women, we were so different and this is why I rather court vampires. With them I never have to worry if I am too rough, if I took more blood. Through the centuries a few mortal women had caught my interest, and we had spent magical years together. But my secret was always the problem, the endless hiding of my bloodlust, not being able to give them children. I had reached a point where I simply became tired of hiding and making up stories why I dissappear during the day, why I sleep little, about my strength or why I never age. One of the ladies had seen how I feed from one maid and she tried to stab me with the kitchen knife. Sophia, that was her name, screamed in horror as I pulled the dagger out and I faced my lover with my fangs exposed and eyes bright red. The girl which I drank from, had ran out of the room, I had compelled her before sinking my teeth in her neck to forget about this. My abnormal speed when I tried to calm my love Sophia, grabbing her shoulders, but she continued yelling, calling me a monster and hitting me. My heart was smashed into thousands pieces for the way her green eyes looked at mine with pure terror, the arms that once held me lovingly to her body, now bruising. I had no other option then to influence my beloved to forget about me, and I left Sophia Daniels's life with a broken heart in my chest and crushed dreams. Since then I had other mortals as lovers and I had revealed myself to some of them. Each one took my secret different- from being scared, calling me a demon and running, to trying to accept my nature. Those relationships always ended badly, they wanted children, a normal husband, or the knowledge that I will outlive them bothered them and I often argued with my girls. These liaisons with mortal women often made me just leave them, allowing the ladies that I cared for to find happiness. I had vowed to avoid deeper connections with human girls, my heart, I couldn't take so much rejection and knowing that I am no good for a normal life. Vampiress were safe for me and I was genuinely happy. With them I didn't have to pretend, my heart was saved from more damage. So I tried to teach Mary the same, mortal boys are dangerous for her and the numerous heartbreaks through our long life had convinced the young lady. Raymond is perfect for Mary, caring and I hadn't seen the girl happier with anyone else.

But when Selena Porter entered my life, my mate, I forgot all my rules and crossed the borders that I swore I will never do. Lena is still so young, full of dreams, passion and each moment spent with her is a blessing. Yes, she tends to piss me off with her refusal to accept my money, or doing exactly the opposite of what I tell her. My angel likes to argue with me, but I like this about her, she isn't afraid to speak her mind. We are the same in this matter, both equally stubborn, but often we reach a compromise on every problem except whether I should change her.

Selena is beautiful to me even with baggy clothes, hair in a loose ponytail or with a beauty mask. When the brown-haired young woman wears my shirts or cuddles in bed with Loki I couldn't help thinking how adorable she is and that I really want this to last. If the young lady begins to complain about gaining weight, I kiss the top of her head and assure her that she doesn't need a strict diet, her body is perfect. Mary is the same.

When our bond broke, everything I learned from Lena was forgotten. So we had spent these months me teaching her the languages I speak and the brunette – to prepare fancy meals. Cooking is something that I considered boring but with my sweet girl everything is pleasant. Love has a strong hold on me and every day I find another thing to adore in my now bride to be. If someday Lena decides she doesn't want me anymore I will leave her life, something I will never do on my own. The first time I let her go, it nearly killed me. Oh, how I longed then to embrace the sweet girl, take her far away and love her! But I simply couldn't, my vampire nature was screaming at me to take what I want and just disappear , my human side was tearing apart as I tried to memorize Selena's kind face, soft skin .I know I overreact with my protectiveness, over a sore throat or her female problems, but I can't stand Selena to be in pain . She is a grown person, but sometimes Selly is so innocent, just like a child that I want to just hold her safe in my embrace. I remember one day when we met in one café Richard Drake, her mother's ex and his daughter Silvia, I hardly restrained from breaking the bastard's neck, draining him from his last drop of blood and sweep the floor with the girl's hair. Usually I don't hurt women, that's sick and always defend and beat the hell of the guys that dare lend a finger on a lady. But in that case I was tempted to make an exception. I recalled in my Selena's memories how bad this man was to her mother, always lying and using them, and how his daughters always bickered with Lena, stole her clothes and money my girl earned as a waitress. Only the brunette's hold on my hand and voice stopped me from harming these so called people, as they passed us, the girl eying me with a flirty smile and the bastard had the nerve to say hello to my girl. I had lost it then and shoved the man at the nearest wall and squeezed his throat. Silvia screamed but her force couldn't pry her father from my grip. The only thing that stopped me in my rage was the fear of what might Selena think of me if I do what I craved to these people, so I let them go.

''They are not worth it, Charles. Don't worry, Nick defended pretty well the family honor by breaking that jerk's nose and arm.''

I had asked her once how her mother, Rachel, could allow a person such as Richard Drake and his kids Silvia and Vivian near the family.

'' Well, people can hide pretty well their true nature.''- Lena said, head on my chest. - ''It wasn't like this in the begining, Richard was nice to us. But everything changed since mother found out he had debts, tons of unpaid bills and he even had the nerve to ask my brother and grandparents for money. And the girls…I tried to befriend them at first, their mother had abandoned them at young age and I pitied them, thought we have something in common. But they too began stealing my money, which I earned, my clothes and also to seduce my friends, which thank God, didn't work. Those two are real leeches, and the last big bang before their awful family left our lives for good, was when Vivian got pregnant and accused Nick for being the father. You surely saw the whole thing, but the followed months were hell. That bitch wanted my brother to support her kid, from some unknown guy! The day we made the DNA test and results came, was like a weight was lifted from my shoulders, I knew my brother won't fall so low to sleep with that slut, but the stress they put us through… My mother wanted to sue them, but gave up the idea, it wasn't worth it to dirty our hands with the Drake family.''

As I glanced at Rachel and Rodrigo , sitting on the red couch, I smile. The Spanish is a good man and he truly cared for my girl's mother and her children. My mind powers never lie.

A loud ' **'** _ **Dad!''**_ entered my mind and I looked at my niece again; we share a mental link as a maker and a child. Raymond had wrapped one arm around her waist and asking her something, fingers caressing her cheek. One of the waitresses was cleaning the glass pieces from the floor, my niece must have dropped it, and her hands were slightly trembling.

'' What is it, sweetheart? ''- Her mate said as I excused myself and walked to the young couple. The young woman's eyes looked with mine and she moved them to someone. I followed her gaze and my own glass hit the floor too. The hunter Lucas Price was standing in front of one of my paintings talking to a man, which from this distance looked like...No, it can't be, my brother has been in our family crypt for over 160 years. Roger had died at the age of 72, and I and Mary had cared for him, fed him, I buried him! But the man that caught me staring and smiled at me, was how my brother looked like when he was my age.

'' Tell me I am dreaming?!'' – Lena put a hand on my shoulder and I found the force to meet her brown eyes.

'' Your dead brother, who looks very well for a 72 old man, is standing in this gallery right now?! But I saw how you mourned his death.''- My fiancée bit her lips and I covered her hand with mine. My voice was stuck in the throat, eyes once again directed to this guy that admired my paintings, holding a glass of champagne and chatting with that hunter. I wasn't surprised to hear from Lucas Price again. The feeling that we would cross paths didn't give me peace from time to time, but what is he doing with a person so much alike my brother?

'' I was there, too. ''- Adrian appeared by my left side.-'' Do you want me to come with you?''- I started walking to the guy that resembled my kin so much.

'' No, not for now. Watch over Lena.''- The girl's protests were behind me as every step that I made, brought me closer to this man. This can't be, my brother died centuries ago, I didn't turn him nor did Mary, Roger wanted a natural death, and I can still see how he looked like on his death bed.

'' You were always very talented, Charlie.''- The dressed in tailored black suit guy smiled with his so familiar smirk that I could only stare.-'' Don't you recognize your brother?''- The man ran his fingers through short black hair and I finally found my voice.

'' You can't be Roger! He died as an old man and I buried him!''- Being this near a guy that wears my sibling's face, even the same voice, was making me dizzy. The hole dug by Roger's death so many years ago, opened again.

'' But it's me, little brother! I have missed you and my lovely daughter so much! Mary has a boyfriend and from what I hear, you have a ladylove, too. You always had a great taste in the fairer sex, Charlie, Selena is remarkably beautiful. Mother would have approved your choice.''- His blue eyes landed on my fiancée and his smile widened. - '' This dress looks absolutely divine on her.''- The black-haired guy nodded approvingly just as a weak voice behind me said.

''Is it really you, dad?''- My niece was barely standing on her feet; Ray was supporting her and his green eyes darted between me and the man before me.

'' He can't be, right?''- Raymond was doing his best to not let Mary collapse on the ground. The girl's eyes were locked with the man before me and I could see tears forming in my niece's ones. Her father's death left Mary inconsolable for days, we had lost the last remaining of our family, the young lady's mother had passed away a year before. I searched the guy's mind and was struck when he had my brother's memories; he was the man he said he was!

The man moved closer to my niece and touched her cheek.-'' Yes, firefly, it's me and I missed you so much.''- My brother embraced the sobbing blond woman, and whispered sweet words into her hair. Ray stood dumb folded next to the pair.

'' What kind of a trick is this, Price?'' – My fangs popped up and I grabbed the hunter's reveres and shook him up for good. If he wants to hurt me, so be it, but my niece's feelings are not to be toyed with. The poor girl was trembling, holding for dear life my brother. This was not the place or time to start a fight- wealthy clients were interested in my works and everything was perfect until now. I released Lucas and dragged him outside in the corridor. –'' Is this Cora's doing?''

'' No, I know other warlocks.''- Lucas crossed his arms.-'' Resurrecting a man that old and making him young took a while, but it's really him, Montgomery. And this…''- The hunter showed me a ring on his right hand.-'' Allows me to control him.''- I was about to attack and break the man's neck.

The alluring perfume reached my senses before my love's voice behind me. God, why can't Selena just listen me for once? Can't the stubborn brunette see that the situation is difficult enough without me being worried about her safety? I shot Adrian a stern look, but my maker lifted his shoulders.

'' Sorry, old friend, but Miss Porter is very persistent.''

'' Don't give me that stare, dear! I can't just stay in the corner when he is around.""- Selly pointed with her glass towards the hunter, who fixed his collar.

'' I sincerely apologize for trying to shoot you, Selena. Just you choosing this monster…''- My fists ached to collide with the tall man's nose and luckily my maker's hand on my shoulder stopped me from attacking Lucas Price and smashing the furniture here. –'' Don't even look at her!''- I hissed and the hunter's dark eyes landed on mine.

'' You know, Luke, I liked you before, I really did.''- My fiancée stepped forward and spat the next words.-'' You were a hero, saving me, a dear friend. But you decided to kill the man that I love and I can't let you try again. So what are you doing here?''- Immediately standing behind the brunette's back with one hand around her wrist, prepared to take her away if the last Price does anything dangerous.

'' I considered you close too, Selena. How can you call this between you and him love? His kind destroys things, they are an abomination. I have sworn to clean the earth from this evil.''- Lucas's dark orbits were radiating pure hate towards me. Adrian growled and made a few steps to the hunter, but my voice in his head _**Don't, my friend. It's what he wants!**_ stopped my maker. Adrian Fraser growled and returned to his place on Lena's left side. _**As you wish, Charles, I should have ended him when I had the chance.**_ The man showed me a mental image of what he would do to the hunter for ever laying a finger on me or my girl and I felt the same. Deep down I understand Price for seeking revenge, but he had gone far enough, bringing from the dead my brother!

'' Charles is not evil. You see him and others only as monsters, but they are people too, Lucas. He is saving lives each day and I truly love him.''

'' Him saving anyone?! ''- Luke laughed.-'' Don't fool yourself, little girl. Charles had years of luring women and you are just another flirt. You fell right into his well laid trap. Soon he will get tired of you and... .'''- A slap cut his speech and the hunter touched his cheek. Lena had beaten me up before I could break his nose, my force would cause much more damage. How dare that man question our relationship? How dare he show himself in my life again!

''You should have let me rough the hunter up a bit, my friend.''- My maker said, fists clenched.

'' Everybody should just relax.''- Roger who to that moment was with Mary in the gallery, stood between us. The man's blue eyes switched to the woman that holds my whole world, and he lifted her hand to his lips.

''I believe I never had the pleasure. I am Roger Montgomery, your Charles's older brother. You really shine brighter than the sun, Selena Porter.''- Gritting my teeth, I pulled my angel to my left side. My brother was always a charmer and he taught me how to win a lady's affections.

'' I know who you are. Thank you for the compliment.''- Lena shot me a confused glance and I nodded, he was real. She leaned on my shoulder and I felt the urge to just sit down, my hands were shaking. My girl understood and led me to the nearest bench in the corridor and Adrian brought me a glass of water.

'' I missed you, Charlie, we have so much catching up to do.''- Roger sat next to me and embraced me and I wrapped my arms around him too. I was crying and my brother was there next to me, alive again!

'' You had taken my sister away from me, Charles. So I wanted you to feel the same. Enjoy your moments with your dear brother, but remember his life belongs to me.''- Lucas Price walked away .


	4. Chapter 4

'' _ **You, you make me happy**_ _ **,**_ _ **You keep me laughing**_ _ **,**_ _ **You make my world a better place,You, you are my rainbow**_ _ **,**_ _ **You colour my day so bright**_ _ **,**_ _ **I want to stay forever with**_ _ **,**_ _ **My superstar**_ _ **,**_ _ **My superstar,You shine so bright into my heart**_ _ **….'' - The song is Jessie J- My superstar.**_

 _ **Rain**_ _ **:**_ _ **Super good! LOVE IT**_

 _ **Me: Thank you! : ) I did my best. Enjoy this one. : ) Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes,sometimes I miss when checking.  
**_

 _Lucas's POV_

I still remember the night me, Jared and Christian stole the body of Charles's brother many months ago with the help of one young warlock- Arthur Gale. We have been hiding for so long, in three countries, changed our names five times and still the Council breathes in our necks. Before becoming a hunter, you took a blood oath to protect humans from every supernatural creature and you are given a mark. The green tattoo in the shape of a sword is placed on a body part of your choosing and it acts like a binding spell. Your duty until the day you die becomes protecting people and ridding of the world from every violent beast. I was happy with what I do, and I thought that I will marry Cora someday, have children, but she betrayed me, siding with that monster and that stupid girl, that thinks a vampire could love. I never hated Selena before, she was nice, and I enjoyed her and hers family's company, but she is tainted, a vampire's lover and the reason Cora betrayed me. My lover's doing still burns my heart, and I could never forgive, she is my enemy now, too, alongside Charles and the foolish girl that chose a monster.

When I tried to shoot Selena, I broke that vow, and this mark is like a tracking signal and our first job was to remove it. Slicing it didn't work, but burning it did the trick. It hurt like hell, but at least me and the boys had a head start. And it wasn't enough, they still had been finding us, and we had killed some of our brothers, hunters like us, to escape. In every country there is a Secret Society that controls everything and maintains the balance between the human world and the other one. We were part of it, and I know how resourceful they can be when tracking a fugitive, broken the Ancient Order. I couldn't allow to be put on trial for my actions, not without killing Charles Montgomery first. So Jared had befriended one young warlock and bribed him to aid us and got us unnoticed in the country again, using magic. The kid, Arthur Gale, was very good and he casted a sleeping spell over the security of Montgomery Manor.

'' Are you sure about this, Luke?''- Arthur had asked, taking his hoodie down and looking with his brown eyes at us. The night was so cold that I could see the breath coming from his month.

'' Yes, hurry up.''- The warlock lifted his hands and placed them on the crypt's door and began chanting spells. Purple light came from the young man's palms and the tomb slowly opened with a creak, letting us inside. Arthur muttered some words and light surrounded the place and he used his magic again to open the coffin. Jared and Christian lifted carefully what has left from Roger Montgomery and we had disappeared within a bright light.

Resurrecting somebody that old, took two months for Arthur Gale, bringing the dead's soul from the other world, and making him young again. For the incantation the warlock uses, it requires a human's blood and I offered mine and I was bonded with the man. I was tempted to bring back Becca, I miss her so much. But my dear sister won't be the same, resurrecting a person you have emotional connection to, is horrible. Your loved one won't be the same, Rebecca would turn evil, become a demon and I will have to kill her. I saw the awful consequences of bringing a dear one many times during the years- they turn into savage beasts, demons, and murder without batting an eye.

Things with Roger Montgomery won't be like this, we have no connection to him, he is just a tool to hurt Charles. The magic Arthur used is tying me to him, whatever Charles does to me; his brother will feel it to.

The young man was scared, waking in a different time, not remembering who he was. The warlock had warned me about this, a memory loss was completely normal and we had taught him about the new century. Roger was confused, asking questions and demanding to go outside, but I couldn't let him, without being sure he won't freak out first.

But when the oldest Montgomery did remember his past and family, and he found that they are alive still, he knocked Christian on the ground and they began fighting.

'' Get of him, Roger!'' – The man pierced me with his blue eyes, the same as his brother's, and got up. He can't disobey my commands; the ring I carry is just enhancing the control. Roger has his own thoughts, but whenever I wish I could make him say and do whatever I want.

'' I will never harm Charlie or my daughter, bastard! ''- The man that now was with his black hair shortened, balled his fists. We had told him all about what his younger sibling did to me, and his love, the tainted girl.

'' You have no choice. Charles took someone from me and it's payback time.''- Jared added, aiming at the target on the wall and hit bull's eye.

# # #

''My stubborn child keeps blocking me out.''- Adrian leaned his head on the back of the sofa and lifted his green eyes at me.-'' Charles is exhausted, and I can't reach him. He would listen to you.''- I stood up from my place next to the vampire and started walking to the room at the end of the corridor in Mary and Raymond's place.

'' I will leave a blood bag for him near the bed.''- I smiled at Raymond, who opened the fridge, as I entered the bedroom.

Sighing, I walked to Charles, who was sitting on one chair and hasn't moved for an about an hour. The man had his deep blue eyes glued to the bed before him and the people that laid there. I glanced too at the direction my fiancé's eyes were directed and smiled. On the bed, covered with the blanket were Roger Montgomery, my love's older brother, and on his chest was his daughter Mary, who was hugging the man. They were deeply asleep, exhausted by the emotions and my Charles was barely holding up. I could see the tiredness in his blue eyes.

As for his brother, I still don't to know what to make of him. The hunter had revived Roger for a purpose and I was afraid of the future ahead of us. During the evening, my love's brother had said as he was sticking close to Charles.

'' Part of me is connected with Lucas, and I don't know how big it is. He had told me awful things about you, Charlie. I don't believe him, you are not like this. You and Mary should stay away from me, I am really happy I saw you again.''- The man had hugged again his daughter and she wiped her tears.-'' Lucas had forbid me to reach you sooner; I couldn't leave his place on my own. I am his puppet and dangerous to all of you. ''- But Charles wasn't willing to let Roger go, and Mary would rather die than allow it.

'' You will be staying with us, and we will find a way out of this. Together, dad.''- My friend had kissed her father on the cheek and in his blue eyes, so much like my Charles's, I saw pure love. The same way my father had looked at me, Nick.

And as the event reached its end, I had told everyone that I will stay little longer with my fiancé, he needed me. Charles had helped me so much, I couldn't abandon him like this, he was barely holding up, putting an act for the guests, but I know his soul, how he thinks. My vampire was willing to track the hunter, and end him in very gruesome ways, but from what Roger told him, he was holding back. And it was killing him, to be this helpless, to see Mary so filled with joy. My love wouldn't let himself be truly happy about seeing a loved one again, when that loved one is another's pawn.

So I had gone to Mary and Ray's place, for my fiancé's and friends' support, I owe it to them.

Now I placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder and was relieved when he lifted his eyes and returned my smile. God, he looked so tired, I could practically see the wheels in his head turning as he was searching for a decision.

'' My love, you have to go to sleep. Ray has prepared a bed for you. Please. ''- Whispering, afraid not to wake Mary and her father, I stroked Charles's dark brown hair.

'' I can't leave him.'' – He whispered too, eyes moving again to the sleeping man's face. I looked too, and the guy twitched in his slumber, arms tightening around his child. - '' He is my family, Lena. I can't lose my brother again.''

And I understood my vampire very well. If something endangers Nick, I would go insane and even kill to insure his safety. But seeing your relative, who was dead for nearly a 160 years, alive and young again, that I can't imagine. When I was talking and embracing my father in the other side, my heart was weeping from joy to be this near him again. But he was never coming back, no matter how I wished for. But Roger Montgomery is very much real, all flesh and blood and everyone could see him. I understand very well what my love is experiencing right now.

Charles nearly collapsed when he was face to face with his brother again, and he didn't leave his side for a minute until the end of the evening, when the last guests left, shaking hands with my love. Charles smiled politely, but he didn't allowed himself to be sincerely happy that he sold many paintings, his eyes kept returning to his brother and niece. He wanted to protect them, and I understand him. But he was refusing to feed, or go to bed, and I was the last chance of making him listen.

Kneeling before the guy, that has my heart, I squeezed gently his hands in mine, and Charles pressed a kiss on my forehead.

'' It's getting late, Selena. I should take you home.''- The man said groggily after one look at his phone. I placed a finger against his lips.

'' No, you will stay here, Adrian will escort me home. But please, come.''- Standing up, still holding Charles's left hand in mine, and I ushered the man to rise up, too, so I could take him to the bed in the spare bedroom in Mary and Raymond's place.

'' I can't.''- My love still refused to get up, and I placed my hands on my waist and the man shrunk by my stare.

'' You are barely keeping your eyes open, Charles. Mary is here, so is Raymond, you need a rest, dear.''- The vampire rubbed his eyes and yawned and finally rose up and let me take him out of the room.

'' Your bed is ready, I left blood for you, Charles.''- Ray nervously ran a hand through his short hair, and smiled at his maker.

'' Thanks, Ray.''- Charles was barely standing up, but he leaned and kissed my cheek after returning his child's smile.

'' I will take safely Selena to her home, my friend. Don't worry, I will watch over her.'' – Adrian pated his child's shoulder.

'' I appreciate it.'' – My love rubbed his eyes again, and I followed Raymond, hand in hand with Charles.

'' If you need anything – extra pillow, a blanket…''- The young man pulled down the curtains and switched on the night lamp.

'' No, this is perfect. Good night, Ray.''- Maker and a child exchanged smiles and Mary's mate exited the room to give us privacy.

'' What if something happens to Roger?''- Charles's fingers paused when unfastening the tie, and I did it for him.-'' To you?'' He kissed my hands and hugged my waist.

'' You are no use to him this tired, dear. Get some sleep .I will be fine.''- My vampire sighed and got under the covers.

'' You are right, Lena. I love you.''- I tucked him in and leaned for a kiss. -''My angel. ''- He said, fingers twirling a strand of my long brown hair. Our eyes met and I lost myself again in his blue ones. I wonder if some day my heart will stop beating so fast in this man's presence. Probably not.

'' And I love you, too, my dear. I am not going anywhere, Charles, we will meet tomorrow morning.''- Moving my fingers in his soft hair, I smiled at him.

'' I know. I have to call Cora tomorrow ,learn about this spell that binds my brother with that damned hunter, if it's reversible, how much control, and I have to be in the hospital, and…''- I kissed him again and my love's hands buried in my hair.

'' Tomorrow. Now rest.''- Kissing his forehead, I stood up. I hated to be separated from Charles, but I had to go home, mom and Nick were messaging me when I will return. I had stayed here for about an hour and a half and it was really late. Them learning about who the guy with short black hair was shocked them, to put it mildly. They know everything about Charles's family and the fact that a dead person is standing in front of them, was awkward. But they managed to act calm, although Dan had stained his shirt with the wine from the shock, and Cathy looked at me wide eyed. Alex and Angela had ushered me away from everyone so I can explain what exactly happened. My head had started to ache from all these questions, and my friends worrying about my safety.

'' I thought Lucas was a wanted man. How did he get in here? ''- Nick asked, hovering around me.

'' I don't know.''- I answered, swallowing the painkiller Alexander handed me.

'' I regret not punching him.''- Daniel added as he was trying to remove the stain.

My grandmother said it was really pleasure to meet as she had shaken the brother's hand, who introduced himself to her as my love's cousin, avoiding very smoothly the confusion. The same one that would surely follow, if it was known that a man looking this young is the father of a girl my age. I still wondered how to tell them about the vampires, witches, ghosts, and so far I haven't come up with anything. But soon I will have to face my fears and just spill the whole truth. I know am a coward, delaying the inevitable.

'' Good night, my love.''- I pulled my palm under his, without desire, but the man needed sleep so badly and I to return home.

''Night, my sweet.''- Turning off the night lamp and with one final peck on the lips, I closed silently the door.

'' Ready to go?''- I nodded and Adrian Fraser picked me in his arms and everything turned blurry as he was using his vampire speed to reach the other end of the town, where I lived. I had gotten used to this way of traveling, the vertigo, the whooshing of the air, as buildings and streets merged before my eyes.

'' Thank you.''- I said as Adrian dropped me carefully on the ground, in front of my residential building.

'' You are welcome. Do you want me to walk you to your doorstep?''- Blinking rapidly a few times to focus Charles's maker, I smiled.

'' No, I will be fine, it's just the elevator and I am home.''- I was still a little dazed, my knees buckled, and the vampire supported me by wrapping an arm around my waist and waited patiently until I regain composure again.

'' If you need anything, call. Good night, Selena.''- The guy released me smiling.

'' I will. Night, Adrian.''- And Adrian Fraser disappeared before my eyes in a flash. I sighed and searched through my ladies purse for my keychain and I took it out, a souvenir from Florence in the shape of key with the symbol of the town, a flower. My keys clattered as I found the magnet chip for the front door of the building. I have so many keys- for my home, for my dorm room, to Charles's place, for my brother's house and for my grandparents. It took me a while to remember which one belongs to where and I still confuse them when I am in a hurry. The ones for my dorm are easy, they have the number of my room- 307, and I know pretty well the keys to my own home. But the two sets of magnet chips – for my place and for the dorm are so much alike, that I still try the wrong one sometimes. Angela jokes often that she doesn't know anyone else with so many pairs of keys. And I answer that this way I can't ever lose my keys in the bag, they are very heavy.

Unlocking our front door, carefully because it was late, after midnight, I switched on the light switch. Charles has the unique skill to see in the dark, but I can't.

'' Mom! ''- I whispered as I saw her still up and she embraced me.

'' I was so worried.''- She whispered too, caressing my hair.

'' I know, but I was safe. I couldn't abandon him like this, when his whole world shattered.''

'' I understand, honey, but a mother always worries. How is he? His family?''

'' Very bad, Charles refused to go to bed, insisting to stay all night and guard. But I had talked him into resting. Roger and Mary are sleeping, everyone is fine for now.''

'' The poor boy. He was white as a sheet when you had returned to us. ''

''I know.''- We exchanged good night hugs and I tiptoed down the corridor, careful not to awake my grandparents in my brother's old room. And I was sharing mine with Catherina.

Entering my room, I smiled- Cathy was sleeping, leaving the night lamp on my night stand on. We had agreed like this- if some of us shall return late at night, she to switch on the night lamp, so we don't trip in the dark.

Removing quietly my dress and heels and putting on my pajamas, I looked at the framed picture on her night stand. It was of them with Victor in some restaurant. In the beginning a pang of jealousy stung me when I saw the same smile, and green eyes to show devotion to another girl, even if it is a one so dear to me. But I had no right to this guy any more, I had broken his heart, cheated on, and he was better off without being in a relationship with me. That's the simple truth. I knew Vic would never forgive my feelings for another, I couldn't myself either. So I had faked a smile in the beginning, and pretended to be a good friend as before. I knew that I did the right thing, by letting Victor go, but forgetting was still hard. It wasn't as easy as I had thought. And now it's better, he was indeed a great guy, just not for me; maybe I wasn't for him either. Catherina makes him truly happy and now I don't feel jealous any more. I can lead conversations with Victor, joke, without feeling the need to kiss him. I had made our friends swore not to tell him about us, and so far they haven't.

After texting my brother, replying the messages from Angela, Daniel, Alexander, Victor, I turned the lamp off. Soon the emotional evening lulled me into deep sleep and I hadn't felt how Loki curled next to me.

 _Charles'sPOV_ _  
_

Groaning I turned on my right side and opened my eyes. I sat and took the blood bag. I was trying to get used to this form of blood, it's safer this way.

I looked at my phone at the night stand and it was still very early to get up, it was dark outside. Snuggling to the covers, I used my senses to check the flat- my brother and niece were still sleeping; Ray was too on the stretchy sofa- everything was so quiet. Mentally checking my love and her family, I sighed deeply. Selena was peacefully sleeping, her cat in her embrace, and the girl smiled in her slumber as if sensing me. Her friend Catherina was safe, too, also her whole family and friends.

I tried to doze off again, but the dozens of questions, racing in my mind, weren't giving me a rest. I had to call Cora tomorrow, we have seen each other and she is in another country. But she told us to contact her if we need help. And I was on work tomorrow, and I didn't want to go, not with the current situation.

I loved to cure people, seeing the tears of joy, the hugs. It makes me think that it was worth it, my curse, that I help families spent time again. But how can do my job tomorrow, when my own family and happiness are endangered? When my sibling became a part of the hunters' vendetta? When Roger could turn against me at any minute?

Cursing, I got up from the bed and exited the flat from my window. I began walking around the neighborhood, breathing the air, just thinking. I had always enjoyed the night, it was so quiet. After a few circles around the neighborhood, I got to bed again, and managed to fall asleep.

In the morning having breakfast with my niece, her mate and my brother, was wonderful. Mary had dozens of questions and Roger was answering all of them, eating his toast. Selena had called me and said she will be here soon. Ray had made me coffee and now as I look at everyone, sitting before me; I know I will do everything in my power to protect my loved ones.


	5. Chapter 5

'' _ **Just take my hand maybe**_ _ **,H**_ _ **old on so tight**_ _ **,**_ _ **Just take my hand**_ _ **,**_ _ **girl**_ _ **,**_ _ **I got you tonight**_ _ **, Kiss me slowly, don't hurry, T**_ _ **ake my hand**_ _ **, You're**_ _ **leaving mine... no, no, no**_ _ **,**_ _ **I'll never let you go no, no, no**_ _ **I**_ _ **'ll never let you go**_ _ **,**_ _ **Baby close your eyes**_ _ **,**_ _ **come with me**_ _ **…..'' – The song is Farruko & Pitbull- Never let you go.**_

 _Lucas's POV_

'' How did it go? '' – Christian lifted his eyes from the dagger he was sharpening.

'' Fine. Montgomery was pretty shaken when he met his brother again.''- I took the bottle of vodka and poured me some. The leech was very talented, I thought as I had admired his paintings. How a creature capable of murder could create such wonderful works of art?

'' I wish I had seen his face.''- Jared walked in and sat next to me, and I handed him another glass. The tainted girl wasn't turned and it surprised me.

'' Me too. ''- Chris threw perfectly the knife in the air and grabbed it again.

'' If you both had been with me, you will end up fighting. I have more self control. ''- Although my fists were aching to punch the vampire, and my knife begged to slice his throat. But the revenge I had planed was sweeter. To make this demon fear was my biggest wish. And his own flesh and blood was gone help us.

My family had been hunters for over five generations. It all started with my grandfather Vincent Price, who lost his entire family one night when werewolves attacked his home. My ancestor was a young boy then, and only the help of the local hunters saved his life. Since then every member of my family becomes a hunter and kills the creatures of the night. As kids, we were trained to use guns, crossbows, fight with knives. There were long hours of learning fighting techniques, running through obstacles. I never had a normal childhood. We knew that all monsters are real, and it was our duty to defeat them.

Selena reminded me of my sister Rebecca. She had the same hair color, but my sibling's was shorter and her eyes were green. I wanted more for my sister than endangering her life like this; she had dreams to become a teacher. My sweet sister died so young- 18 years old. But Charles Montgomery will pay for everything he did to my family. His own, Selena, are his weakness and we will exploit it.

 _Charles's POV_

I got up this morning expecting all this to be a cruel joke, my flesh and blood not involved in my wrongdoings. But my sibling was still there, and he returned my hug. As kids, Roger was my rock and being near him again, brought so many memories. The times he stood up for me against our father, helped me in my studies, the first time we got drunk together. I had always known my brother will never betray me. He was always the responsible one, while I was the carefree one, and I wanted to be like him. But now he was changed, as I watched him handle the coffee machine.

'' Lucas taught me about the modern world. You live in an amazing century, Charlie.'' – He said as he turned on the radio. He probably was right. I had switched so many time periods, that I still get confused often. This century had many advantages, but the most important- it brought Selena into my life.

Keeping my eyes on my brother, I dialed Cora. Roger was telling Ray about Mary's first ball, and the young man was asking questions.

'' I wish I had known you then, sweetheart.''- Raymond gave her a peck on the cheek. My brother smiled approvingly, the young man was very polite, but still quite nervous around his girlfriend's father. My niece was still squeezing often my brother's palm, afraid he might disappear in front of her eyes. And I felt the same. The heaviness in my chest was still there, as I look at Roger. How I had missed his voice, smile, advices!

'' Hello, Cora, how are you?'''- I began drumming with my fingers on the table.

'' _**I am fine. How is Selena? The others?**_ _''_ \- The witch was in Austria, dealing with demons, harassing the citizens. There was a long silence after I told her about Lucas and my resurrected sibling.

'' _**I will try to come. Just wait a little.''**_ – I ended the call and placed my phone on the table. Cora loved still Lucas; I could sense it with my powers. I never asked the witch to leave him, but she was ashamed of his actions.

I sensed Selena even before she rang and Mary went to the intercom and pressed the button to open the front door. There was no other woman with a blood so delicious and alluring strawberry flavored perfume in the world. I could recognize Selena's heartbeat anywhere. It was like my favorite melody, it reminded me of summer, rain and all the things I adore. My love entered the kitchen, pausing the song and removing her earpieces. Lena looked amazing even in plain clothes, and my breath hitched. Her face lit up when her eyes landed on me.

'' Good morning, everyone!'' - She smiled and I got up and kissed her cheek. I helped her take off the leather jacket.

'' Do you want coffee, Selena? Something to eat?''- Mary asked after hugging her.

'' I had breakfast already, but I wouldn't say no to a dose of caffeine '' – Lena replied after hugging Ray. She hesitated a little in front of my brother, and Roger took the lead.

'' I hope you slept well, Selena.''- He kissed her cheek, and she blushed a little.

'' Yes, I did, thank you, Roger. And you?''- My girl sat on the free chair.

'' Like a baby. Raymond told me you convinced my stubborn brother to go to bed.'' – Roger winked at me and my love smiled at me.

'' Why didn't you want me to pick you up, love?'' – I said, kissing our laced hands. On the phone Lena said that her mother and Rodrigo were at work. Her grandparents had gone to visit some relatives and she doesn't know when they will return.

'' I took the bus.''- Lena answered, pouring sugar in her coffee, and stirring it as if it wasn't such a big deal. But it surely was, not with those hunters seeking revenge.

'' You took the bus?! '' – I repeated as if I had misheard. –'' Do you realize, Selena, how dangerous it is?''- Usually I don't mind, but since last night I expected my girl to be more considerate. The hunters might have abducted her, or another vampire. Lena wears my claim, the bite mark, which tells every other blood drinking creature that she is mine. We are not mates anymore, but still my bite can alert other immortals that the girl was not to be touched. It sends a different scent, and they should stay away. But still some very stupid vampires try to feed from her, newborns, that can't still distinguish if a human belongs to a vampire or no. My kind can choose one special mortal to drink from and no other vampire should even lay a finger on him. Things with Selena are different; she is the woman I love, and I gave her the claiming bite, to insure her safety. Older vampires like me, Adrian, had taken the hint, and stay away, I had the legal right to kill if someone dares to touch my girl. And I had , five newborns that found my love's blood very appetizing and I enjoyed ripping their hearts out. I had prevented other immortals from making my love's roommates their new feeding source. But the hunters knew where my fiancée lives and they can easily take her.

'' Yes, I know. But relax; no assassin attacked me in the public transport. I got here at one piece.''- Lena lifted the cup to her lips and drank. My blood froze by the dozens of terrible things that could happen to her. Maybe I really overreact, but I don't want to lose my happiness, when I finally found it.

'' Don't joke with such things!'' – I squeezed her hand and she met my eyes and pouted. Roger looked between us two.

'' Charlie…''

'' I am not! But I'm not going to spend my life in fear.''- My girl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'' Uncle, she can defend herself. I know at firsthand how protective you can be. ''- Mary interfered and pated my hand. _**Although I have managed to sneak out and do stuff you won't approve.''**_ \- My eyes widened as her thoughts reached my mind.

''What?!'' – I exclaimed.

'' I'm a grown woman, and you can't babysit me forever. I appreciate your cares, always did, but we, women, are not so fragile. So I can understand Selena. And besides, there were times when you were pretty busy with other things to notice my absence.''- I closed my eyes, slightly ashamed by what she meant- the countless women that had warmed my bed, the wild parties. I am not that man any more. Selena often tells me that I am old-fashioned, and sometimes I can't help it, I was raised like this.

'' Yes, I know. Bu you are a vampire, Mary, and Selena is…''- Closing my eyes again I braced for the storm, that didn't wait too long to manifest.

'' A poor defenseless human?!Really, dear?!''- My girl showed a knife with silver handle and a small gun, tucked in her jeans pockets. They were both gifts from the hunters, enchanted by the symbol placed on them, which makes the weapons invisible to any detectors.

I have been teaching the lovely brunette to defend herself, also her whole family. She had solid basics from the hunters, but she never faced a being like me and she begged me to do it. And I have a huge armory. I had taught her male friends too, and Victor was especially good with the gun, while Daniel was more skilled with the knives, and Alexander-crossbow. My love's mother was afraid to use weapons, but Rodrigo was more willing. Catherina and Angela did pretty well, too.

'' Throw it at me.''- I had said once, arms crossed. We were outside of the town in a very pleasant forest, the place we had chosen for training.

'' Are you insane?! ''- She was holding the knife in her hands, wondering what to do with it. Lena's brown eyes met mine and she shook her head.

'' No, look, angel. If you can't aim at me and throw, then you are no ready for battle at all. Come on. Pretend it's not me, you hate and want to hurt me.''- I smiled at her gently. I understand her very well; Mary had resisted hurting me, even Ray, when I and Adrian were training them. But they had to be ready to face hunters and survive, defeat other vampires, control their powers. I was the same, thinking that Adrian had gone mental when he said the same thing to me centuries ago.

'' Just because you have super speed and can influence humans, doesn't make you invincible, Charles. You can still die. If you want to be safe from hunters, others of our kind, you have to learn how to fight.'' – My maker had said once and the countless hours of injuries, made me the man I am now.

'' It's not fair! The attacker won't flash a smile, capable of melting a chocolate.''- My girl was slightly trembling, stared in my eyes for a while, gaining courage. She strained her shoulders, took a deep breath and threw the dagger towards my stomach, closing her brown eyes shut scared. I had caught it easily, mid air, and praised her for the nice try. Selena released a deep breath and sat on the grass, and I kneeled to kiss her.

'' That was hard.''- She said after more practice, her hand wasn't trembling that much. I know sparring with someone you care for is difficult, my girl was afraid of harming me. I could sense my love had hesitated whether to kick me, how much force to use. My only rule was that there won't be any kisses involved, it won't be fair. During these months Lena became more confident. We had practiced at targets and her fire aim was improving. My girl's hand was still trembling when I asked her to shoot me, but she did it and I caught the bullets again. Just Selena has to be prepared to kill a being like me, to not hesitate. It was hard for me, too, but she had to be able to defend herself. Her brother helped her a lot, he had taken firing lessons and they often went to the shooting range.

'' I think I endanger your fiancée more.'' – Roger pulled me out of my memories. My brother was thrilled to know I was engaged, and from what I told him about Selena, he liked her.

'' Roger…''- But a loud noise cut me.

Cora appeared within a green mist. The witch was worried, I could sense it. Her shirt was stained with blood, luckily not hers. I never asked of her to take my side and abandon the man she has feelings to. But Cora had admitted that Lucas had changed, he became obsessed with my death.

'' it's nice to see you. ''- I got up and kissed her hand.

'' I am terribly sorry we meet under such circumstances. ''- Selena added as she hugged her.

'' Me too. But this is serious matter. I had managed to sneak out for a couple of minutes, but I must return soon. '' – The witch smiled and shifted her attention to my brother.-'' Bringing back someone from the dead can cause disbalance between this side and the other. Lucas has no idea what he might unleash upon this world.'' – Her eyes gleamed with tears as images of her love flowed in her mind and I tried to not intrude, keeping my powers at bay.

'' What do you mean?'' – Roger stood up and walked to the young woman.

'' I mean that you being here is unnatural, wrong. Angry spirits, demons can pass through and haunt the earth again. Tearing even one soul from the other side can cause a rift, a crack that if isn't sealed properly can allow more souls to escape.''

''So I have to die? Again?'' - My niece squeezed her father's hand and Roger kissed the girl on the cheek. I wanted to scream _**No! I just caught you back!**_ Lena placed her hand on my shoulder and I laced our fingers.

''I don't know, I will do anything in my power to help you. I am not sure if the warlock Luke used did close the gate. If he was fast enough. Resurrecting is against our moral code, it's dark magic. Luke crossed the line.''- Cora's balled her fists.

'' He hates me that much.''- I gritted my teeth and my love began to play with my hair soothingly.-'' I am so sorry for this, Roger. ''

'' Maybe it was meant to be, Charlie. But I don't regret anything. I get to see my daughter, my little brother finally happy. Only if my thoughts were entirely mine. Lucas's hate is burning inside of me. '' – Roger told about how his mind had gone blank these months and the hunter takes full control. How he was looking at his body, like it was a completely different person's, unable to stop its actions.

'' I will need a little of your blood to find the spell he used.''- My brother sliced his thumb with the knife and poured the liquid into one small bottle. The witch promised to contact us soon with the results, and disappeared.

'' Oh, God! I have to be in the clinic!'' – Ray looked at the time on his phone.

'' And I have to go to work, too. ''- Mary looked at my brother sadly. And my shift was beginning in two hours.

'' So I will be alone?'' – Roger ran a hand through his hair.

'' Well, not if you want to hang out with me.''- Lena smiled at my brother and got up to wash her cup.-'' My friends will be with their boyfriends, and I am free for the rest of the day. Maybe we could do something together. ''- She nervously put a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

'' I would like that.''- Roger returned her smile.

# # #

 _Selena's POV_

We had walked with Roger in silence for a couple of minutes down the centre. What to tell him? Until last night the man beside me with black hair, blue eyes was just a memory, a dead relative of my beloved and my friend's father. It's was a bit weird that I knew all about this guy. Roger was born on 1st of December, while my Charles – on 15th of April. Favorite meals, love interests-there were no secrets for me. I felt like a stalker for this, but I couldn't help it- my previous soul link with my sweet guy gave me this. I am sure I will never meet a person whom I will know so intimately of. That's why I and Charles get on so well, it's like I have been with him for a whole life.

I wished I could read people's thoughts as my Charles does. It would make things easier.

'' Charlie told me you are studying Law. He is very proud of you, Selena. You make him happy, I can see in his eyes.'' – The guy spoke first as he was walking, hands in his jeans pockets. Raymond gave him some of his own clothes, my fiancé's didn't fit. Blushing I met his blue eyes. Roger Montgomery was a little taller than my love, but his voice had the same accent, I had fallen in love with.

'' I hope so. ''- I bit my bottom lip.-'' Charles changed my life and I can't imagine mine anymore without him. ''

'' I never hoped my little brother would engage again. After Leonor, something inside of him changed.''- I winced remembering my love's fiancée as a human.

'' Did he loved her?''

'' Love- no, but he found her company pleasing. After he disappeared for three years, the girl married again and gave birth to a son. Leonor was in love with Charlie, mourned his death for months, but she had to wed again. ''

'' He told me he faked his death to gain time to control his bloodlust.''

'' At first, I was scared of him, thought he was a demon, wearing my brother's face. Vampires …. There were cases of people dried out of blood completely, but I had always considered them crazy talk, doings of an insane murderers.''

'' Yes, I know. I don't know if Charles told you about our bond.''

'' He did. It was hard to accept my little brother as the person he was, his unusual diet. I could see he was fighting his urges to not feed from me, Mary. His super speed, inhuman strength, the mind powers, the shape shifting into a wolf. But he was still my Charlie. I never thought of him as dangerous, or his maker Adrian. ''

We sat in one café and I ordered cappuccino, and Roger- another coffee. I had told him about my friends, my side of our bond with Charles. How difficult it was for me.

'' Your last boyfriend, Victor, is now dating your friend, Catherina?''- Roger stirred his coffee.

'' Yes, it was for the best. He doesn't remember me in such a way. ''

Roger apologized for speaking about this and changed the subject to Charles as a baby. And I had laughed with tears in my eyes, hearing about what mischievous child my love had been.

'' But he was a very adorable kid. I will never hurt intentionally my brother, or you, Selena. But I fear what Lucas might ask me to do. ''


	6. Chapter 6

_Roger's POV_

I remember taking my first breath again. The broad light and the pain in my chest as my heart started to beat again. My whole body was limp, hands refusing to move, legs stiff. My eyelids fluttering open and my vision blurry. Where was I? Why I couldn't get up?

'' It worked, Lucas! He is alive!'' – I heard a man's voice somewhere above me, but I couldn't lift my head, it weighted a whole ton. Before my foggy vision appeared a silhouette, a male, and he turned my head carefully.

'' Are you sure it's really him you brought back?''- The stranger's features cleared and it was a young man with short black hair.

'' Yes, but like I told you, Lucas, it will take time to remember.'' – My ears began to ring and I lost conscious.

I got to my senses again, and this time I could move my hands and with dizzy head I managed to sit and look around. It was dark in the room, and I was lying on a bed. The surroundings were foreign to me. My legs buckled as I got up and I fell on the floor and groaned.

'' Jesus Christ! Are you hurt?'' – Someone knelt next to me, and helped me up, and I saw the same man, Lucas, as I met his eyes.

'' Where am I?'' - My voice was hoarse, and the words slurred. I coughed to clear my throat, it was very dry.

'' We will explain everything, Roger.''- Another man entered and with one hit on some button, broad light blinded my eyes, and everything became blurry again. Lucas supported me and helped me sit on the bed.

'' Is that my name? Roger? ''- I coughed again, the thirst was unbearable, and I was handed a glass of water by a third guy, ore muscular one, Christian as I learned later. Who were these men? My friends? Abductors? If it was the last, I was in no condition to fight; I could barely stand up on my own. Was I rich? Is that why these people had caught me? But I wasn't chained or tied. So they surely were my friends.

'' Yes, you are Roger Montgomery. Does the name Charles mean something to you?'' – The second man asked, Jared.

'' No.''-My thoughts were all jumbled up. I didn't know my name, my age, anything. What did I look like?

'' Don't confuse him, Jared. He needs time.''- Lucas said. My hands reached to touch my face, and my fingers slid over the cheeks, nose.

'' Do you want to take a look at yourself in the mirror?'' – I nodded, and my head felt heavy again, but I managed to stand up and with Lucas's help walked slowly to the big mirror outside the room in the corridor.

I released a sigh as I met my reflection. I was young in my late twenties. My hair was black and shoulder length, the eyes blue. The clothes were old. My attire was different from what the other men were wearing- some bluish material trousers, and a shirts with writings, drawings. Their faces were shaven, while mine wasn't.

'' What year is it?''- I leaned on the wall and eyed each one of the men around me.

'' You were through a lot, you need to rest.''- A fourth stranger showed up, and he looked younger, with curly dark hair. _**( Author's note- Kit Harington as Arthur Gale) .**_

'' What year is it?'' – I repeated with more raised voice this time. I could hear strange sounding music, coming from the other room.

'' 2016. ''- Lucas answered, taking few steps towards me. I slid down the wall and hugged my knees.

'' What happened to me?'' – I remembered the inviting embrace of the death, and taking a breath for the last time. Someone holding my hand, crying. But how could this be? How could I have died, when I was alive again? When I can touch my face, speak? When I feel hunger?

'' You were given a second chance, Roger.''- Jared knelt to me and I lifted my head.

'' What did you do to me?!'' – I pushed the man aside and ran to the locked front door. It didn't break when I kicked it a few times.

'' You will hurt yourself.''- Lucas said behind me, as I began pounding on the door.-'' Come here.''- My body froze and I turned around and crossed the distance to these strange men.

'' Don't.'' – I tried to punch Jared, but my hand stilled in the air inches from his face. –'' Lower your arm.''- And my hand did this and I stared shocked at Lucas, who had said this.

'' You are a sorcerer?! A demon?!'' – I returned a few steps and my back hit the front door. It was the only possible explanation why I am not dead, and why I obey his wishes.

'' Actually, buddy, I am the warlock here.''- The curly haired guy snapped his fingers and a flame appeared on his palm.

'' Don't scare him more, Arthur.''- Jared said, and the young boy closed his hand and the fire vanished before my eyes. These people were demons, sent to torture me!

'' We are not demons, Roger. ''

'' Let me out!'' – I banged on the door again.

'' You need to sleep, buddy. You will be better tomorrow. ''- Arthur pated my shoulder and blew some blue pounder in my face. Suddenly I became drowsy and Lucas and Christian supported my body.

The next days were all the same. I was very hungry and was happy to eat everything they offer me. I had refused food at first, but I had fainted from hunger, I couldn't stand up for a long. And I felt hungry like I had never eaten before, my thirst was unquenchable.

'' Slow down, the pizza is not going to disappear.'' – Christian joked as I was eating my third slice. I had never tasted such a food before, or the other stuff they give me. Every time I tried to ran away or hit any of them, Lucas comes and his words disarm me and I obey. I couldn't help it; his voice was in my head. What kind of sorcery was this? The black-haired man looked normal, training with swords, shooting at targets, but how he can possess such control over me? Christian could be seen to spar with a punching bag, and he always talked too loud. Jared often practiced with crossbows, and sometimes looking at a paper portrait of a young beautiful woman, and kissing it. Arthur, the warlock, adored to move objects by waving his hand, washing the dishes with only two muttered words, and play with the fire, coming from his hands. He looked and acted just like a petulant child and it reminded me of someone dear. The men had taught me how to use some of the objects here. . I had nearly freaked out when seeing what the TV, phone, and cars looked like. Lucas and Jared were very patient in their lessons, and it took me a couple of months to adjust. But I still get confused what was this called, what it did. I nearly broke the toaster once, and the TV still gave me problems. All the things had so many buttons. I was fascinated by the phone, a device which allows you to communicate with everyone all around the world.

My past remained a mystery to me for nearly two months. My companions had told me my name, and that I was a Count, and they often mentioned Charles, hoping to spark some memory.

'' I told you it will take time, Luke.''- Arthur crossed his arms, and the man grimaced.-'' The soul needs to remember on its own.''

'' He is happy in love, while my sister remains unavenged! Use some spell!''- Who were they talking about? Who was that Charles? Why he was so important?

'' I can't. It will make him crazy. He is in a very delicate state.''- Arthur eyed me, and grabbed the other man's shoulder.-'' Have patience.''

One morning I woke up, and suddenly it all came to me. My wife, daughter, my brother. I rushed out of the bed and stormed the kitchen, where my companions were drinking coffee.

'' Why did you mention Charlie? What do you want from him? From Mary?'' –Another often mentioned name. I grabbed by the collar Lucas, and pinned him to the wall.-'' Answer me!''

'' Your brother killed the woman I love.''- Jared said, as he twisted my arm.-'' His sister.''

'' And my cousin.''- Christian added.

'' Let him go.'' – Lucas ordered and I was released.

'' My brother is not a murderer!'' – I balled my fists.

'' Sit down, Roger, and I will tell you the truth about your baby brother''- Lucas's command pressured me and I submitted, casting a furious look at everyone around me.

'' I refuse to believe this!''- I rose up, the chair felt aside. The fact that my daughter, Mary, my firefly, was alive caused tears of joy to appear in my eyes. I wanted to hold her so! How much she must have changed! But Charles was never a murderer. He couldn't have snapped this man's sister's neck, causing their father to commit suicide from the grief.

'' But it's the ugly truth! Yes, little Charlie is not the innocent angel, you thought he was.'' – Christian leaned forward on the table.

'' What are you going to do to him?'' – My eyes darted to the door and windows, but Arthur was watching me intently, ready to stop me with his magic. The warlock was the second man here that scared me the most.

'' Just what he deserves. And you, dear Roger, are the perfect tool for the purpose.''

'' What are you talking about?''

'' You see, for you to come back, you needed someone to tie with. To create a link to this world. And for our plan, you had to be controlled.'' – Jared answered, leaning on the window.

'' By you?''- I stared at Lucas with disbelief.

'' Yes. It will hit Charles right in his black, cold heart, when he sees you again, and to know that I control you. He took my sister, now I own his brother.''

'' You are insane! I will never hurt him!'' – I tried to punch him, but my fist froze in the air.

'' I just want justice! Rebecca was 18 years old, and dear Charlie snapped her like a twig!''

Charlie. The little troublemaker. My little brother. The same one that begged me to check under his bed for monsters, who ran scared in my room, thinking he heard and saw something. The same one that I taught to swim in the nearby river, who I taught fencing, helped with homework. I had stood up for Charles against our father countless times, who always thought his youngest wouldn't accomplish a thing. Our father was very cold, he didn't give praises easily. My sibling was often the cause of his anger. Sometimes I thought that Charles pissed the old man on purpose. With his gambling, spending money in brothels, or causing a scandal by being seen with some married woman. But I knew that there was more in Charlie than that. He was funny, smart and gifted with the incredible ability to drawn. There were hours when he just sat, sketching on his sheets of paper, and I was amazed by how good his works are. The landscapes, portraits, he created real miracles on paper. And our father was against his talent. It was not a respectful for an aristocrat to draw for living, but secretly I aided him sells his works.

I had mourned Charles when he died. His body was found mutilated, near his carriage, on the next day after his engagement. When his fiancé found out, she fainted; the poor girl had fallen in love with him. How could God take my sibling away after such a happy occasion? My heart broke as I placed flowers on his grave; Charles was the light in our family. Mary cried for months. Even my cold father, who always bickered with his youngest, collapsed at the funeral and began drinking. He often cried and called for my brother, begging for forgiveness for every bad word he had said.

I recalled the night I found out he was an immortal creature three years after his death. I was in my study, the window open and the summer wind was helping me relax as I was writing some letters.

'' It is so nice to see you, Roger.'' – Immediately grabbing the pistol I had in my top drawer, I turned around and faced the attacker.

'' No, it can't be!'' – My eyes were tricking me. The man, sitting in the chair opposite me, looked like my brother. His eyes were shining with their usual spark and on his lips the familiar smile. I must be losing my mind! –'' Charles is dead!''

'' No, listen, I am alive. Sort of.'' – The man rose up and pleadingly raised his hands.-'' Put the gun down, please.''- Even his voice was the same. I hadn't drunk anything that night, so I must be going crazy to see my sibling's ghost.

'' Stay back, demon, or I will shoot you.''- The hand, holding the gun was slightly trembling, but I commanded myself to hold it steady.

'' I am not a demon. I am your brother, Roger. I did die, but I am different now. Let me explain. Please.''- I could see tears in this imposter's blue eyes.-'' I am glad you hanged my painting in here.'' – He pointed at the drawing near the fireplace. –'' Do you remember when we went there? That summer?''

'' Stop it.'' – I dropped the gun and covered my ears. I must be going crazy!

'' I am so sorry for making you, Mary, relive my death, but it was necessary. I could have hurt you.''- He was in front of me, and he hugged me, and I melted in his embrace. How I missed Charles's voice, laughter!

'' Do you know what it was like? Where were you? ''- I punched his jaw. He probably escape from some debts, and left us here to grief!-'' How could you?! After you engaged?! Father drunk himself over you! Mary had cried her eyes out! Where were you?! Drinking wine with women?! Traveling around the world?!Did you take pleasure in our suffering?!'' – I punched him again and again.

'' Stop.''- My brother's blue eyes flashed red for a second, and the blood froze in my veins. His split lip, and blackened eye healed before my eyes. -'' It was hard for me. But I had to.''

'' What are you?!'' – I grabbed my pistol and pointed it at my sibling. He was indeed a demon!

'' A vampire, creature who drinks blood to survive. I had died and returned to the world like this. ''- This thing raised his hands in surrendering gesture.

'' Stay away from me.'' – Charles stopped, he was crying.-'' Such creatures don't exist. ''

'' Please, let me see Mary, I know she is sick.'' – The man fell on his knees and pleaded. – '' I am still me.''

Accepting what my brother was, took a very long time. He terrified me at the start, his maker Adrian too. But Charles never fed from me, or control me with his new abilities. He was still the same, funny. Our father never knew that Charles is alive; my brother wanted it to be this way. To everyone else Charles Montgomery was dead to the world. My brother turned Mary, because she asked him to. It was better; at least my firefly had another chance to live.

As I entered the gallery last night, my gaze fell first on my daughter. My firefly, as I liked to call her as a child. She was beautiful as ever with the golden hair her mother had, and deep blue eyes. Mary was talking with some young man, Raymond as the hunters told me. They looked clearly in love, and I wanted to embrace her. All these months I had counted the days until I see her again! And Mary was amazing in her red dress, and hair pulled up high. My eyes moved to Selena, the girl my brother loves. The hunters had showed me her picture on Christian's phone. The brunette was quite pretty, and I could see why she attracted Charles.

Charles. I missed him. I wanted to yell at him to run from me, but selfishly I couldn't. I could only watch how he entertained his guests, smiling. He hadn't lost his talent all these years, his works were magnificent. I felt Lucas's presence in my head, a constant part of my life. The man was so filled with rage; he blamed my brother for being abandoned by his love.

The night spent in holding my daughter in my arms was like heaven; I never had more peaceful sleep. I had my child, my brother, I was whole again. Having breakfast with them, getting to know Raymond and Selena was amazing. The young man was very nervous, but I could sense he was kind and loved my firefly truly. And Mary adored him. My brother's fiancée was pleasant to talk to, and I hope we will become friends. I wanted a family.

We were invited to Selena's home for dinner. Her mother Rachel Porter and brother Nicholas knew who I really was, but her grandparents think that Mary is Charles's sister and I am their cousin. The dinner was going fine; everyone was so kind until Lucas spoke to me in my thoughts.

'' _**Tell them who you really are. And what Charles really is. ''**_ – I would cover my ears, but that won't stop the crushing need. I couldn't fight it, all these months I had tried, but I had failed. There were times when the hunter wasn't invading my thoughts, he only did it to make me submit and give up running. Lucas was stronger than me.

'' I have something to tell you.'' – Charles looked at me, worried, and I pleaded with my eyes to stop me.-'' Mary is not his sister, but my child. And Charles, my brother, is a vampire. And I came back from the dead 6 months ago.''


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lucas's POV**_

My breath hitched as I saw Cora before me. My love was not really here, Arthur had put protection spells all around the place, and no one with magic powers could enter.

'' Cora.''- I gulped as she walked to me. Her hair was tied on a ponytail and to me she was never more beautiful. But my dear witch was only an illusion; she must have found a way through the young warlock's incantations.

'' What have you done, Lucas?! Dark magic?! Do you have any idea what you might unleash upon this world!'' – My fingers touched her cheek, but they ran through air.

'' I have missed you so.''- The betraying heart in my chest still beats for her, my Cora.

'' I don't have much time. Tell me where you are, so we can stop the wrongs you've done. This place is hardly warded; it's taking me a lot amount of power to maintain this form. Please.''- She covered my hand with hers.

'' Why did you come?! Not to see me, of course. So you are answering to that monster? Their witch on hire?! ''- I freed myself from her embrace. –'' How can you do this, Cora?! Look the murderer of Rebecca in the eyes and help him!''

'' Dealing with dark magic isn't gone bring her back! This path of revenge has to stop. I had wanted to see how the life leaves Montgomery for so many times, to use my magic on him and make him suffer. I even thought about bringing Becca back like you did with Roger, but that's not right. She wouldn't want that for you, Luke. Not for Jared or Chris. ''- Cora looked at me with the eyes I adored so much, and that made me angrier.

'' So you suggest I should forget?! That Jared should forget the girl he cared for?! To become friends with the vampires, the murderers, like you.''- My words hurt her, Cora's eyes began watering.

'' This isn't you, Lucas. You are becoming like your father. He started all of this.''- Cora was talking about the researches my father did about Charles, before Thomas claimed my sister as his mate. In the beginning we were looking for an old vampires near and Montgomery's nest was the nearest. Every time that leech escaped us, my father motivated himself to go deeper. We had a whole wall with evidence about that vampire, his niece, family tree. – ''It's still painful to talk to him. But he is changed because of Selena. I'm doing this for you, Luke. Please, tell me where you are.''- She was pleading me with tears in her eyes.

'' No, go away. '' – I hissed. Arthur had showed up and yelled some spell and Cora vanished. I ignored his questions and locked myself in my room.

The idea of exposing Charles as the monster he is came first to me in the gallery. Everyone accepted him as equal, admired his talent. Selena was literally glowing in his presence, kissing him on the cheek or walking hand in hand with him around the guests. Her family laughed with that blood demon, clinked their glasses with his. Everyone was so eager to be in his company. It made me sick then. The vampire had created himself a very good public image. He had an honorable job, a beautiful fiancée and he was a talented young artist. When thanks to my link with Roger Montgomery I learnt that Charles works in a hospital, I had choked on my drink. Who in his right mind would let a demon near patients, operating them? The pride which had filled Roger made me angry. The demon that killed my Becca is now pretending to be a human, working and saving lives. I had thrown my glass at the wall, then the bottle. Now I smiled picturing Charles Montgomery's reaction.

Thanks to dear Roger and thanks to the young warlock Arthur, revenge would be sweet. I wanted to take everything from Charles, to see how the ground vanishes beneath his feet. I wanted for Selena, her loved ones to hate him, to abandon him. Montgomery would be heartbroken, alone. Then and only then, I will deliver him painful death.

# # #

I smiled as I heard my mother laughing. I had missed this. The full house, voices. Last year when my mom was abroad, Nick away, it was crushing to be here, in our home. Angela came to visit, stayed for the night. We had spent numerous nights watching romantic movies, discuss boys and make ourselves pretty with beauty masks. Angie was always there for me and I was glad I had her as friend. The boys also were keeping me from boredom when they came to visit or when I to their place. I loved this routine of ours- cooking together, making plans. I never felt alone when I had Angela to drink coffee with, Daniel to make me laugh, Victor and Alexander to play the roles of big brothers. Even when I was at our home, when everyone was busy, talking on the phone helped me feel good again. I knew my friends had lives, I didn't want to intrude , but this empty flat seemed so cold without other people's presence. Ghosts and other creatures I had considered fantasy and nonsense, they weren't the thing that scared me. I feared because I was alone in there, and the silence was killing me. Daniel joked I should stop watching so many horror movies, but I knew he was worried about me. In fact he and Victor offered for me to move in with them until my brother returns. Nick and my mother had allowed me.

'' You will be safer with us, Selly. We won't let anyone harm you.''- Alex had said after I had prepared my suitcase.

'' Yes, a young girl being all alone in that big empty place.''- Daniel had opened the car's door and I got in.

''You will never feel bored with us. –Victor turned on the heater and handed me packet of snacks and I smiled at him. I knew these boys won't do anything inpropriate to me, our connection wasn't like that. We were like a family, me, Nick. The times we went hiking together, ice skating. I remember vividly one weekend with the boys, Angela, other friends at one cozy hut in the mountain. The lit fireplace, the karaoke, the card games. I had fallen asleep beside Victor on the couch, finally bested by the dances and the alcohol.

So this is why I was so happy that my home is full again. With my mother making coffee in the mornings, Rodrigo watching football on the TV or help my mom with the cooking. I and Catherina arguing which one will use the shower first. I had missed this, having a family. People who make your life brighter, who you argue with, laugh and cry. My family got bigger with Charles, Mary, Raymond and Adrian. And not to forget Roger, the resurrected brother of my fiancé. He seemed nice, polite. I had showed him around the centre, the lake. He was still very confused about being back to this land again.

'' My wife is gone. She had been for so many years. I miss her.-'' Roger had said as we were sitting on one bench near the lake.

''I don't know what to say.''- I really didn't. How to console a man who was awoken only to be used as a weapon? Who had lost so much? I tried to not think of him as dangerous, but my love's brother.

I was surprised when my mother invited Charles, Roger and Mary over for dinner so the brother could properly meet my grandparents. Maybe it was too soon, the poor man had to adjust to the situation. I felt sorry for Roger and my heart melted when every time he reaches for his daughter's hand.

I and mom gave our best with the meals. I glanced at my fiancé. Charles wanted me to move in with him. We have been together for almost a year, not to mention engaged. But something was holding me back, I don't know what. I love my immortal with all my heart, my joy was inexpressible when I accepted to be his wife, but the big final step to start to live with him was terrifying me. Since we began our relationship, I had often slept in his apartment. I had a toothbrush there, a comb, and some clothes, cosmetic. But not my full luggage. I guess I was afraid to start to live with him, which was ridiculous given the fact I will be his wife in the future. Just the moving in and the wedding were making me nervous. I wanted this, wanted to see Charles every day, to listen how he sings under the shower, to play video games with him, to cuddle on the sofa. To create the life like we had imagined it would be. Before my vampire proposed to me, when we were in Italy I made my decision. We were on the top of Leaning tower of Pisa, he was telling me about the time he firstly came here, what was now different. When my eyes met his and I knew- I wanted to live with him; to wake to these blue eyes every day, to see this smile. I had intended to tell my charming vampire I was ready for this step, but then Roger entered our lives. Things got complicated and our personal life will have to wait.

I dropped the fork and it hit the plate when I heard Roger's words. The blood froze into my veins.

 _ **Charles's POV**_

The dinner was going smoothly given how things were the previous night. Selena's mother had really outdone herself with the delicious meals and I complimented her. My precious girl had inherited the charming smile from her mother; Lena's eyes were exactly the same as her father's. Rachel Porter tried to make my brother feel comfortable. She knew who he was and I admired how calm she was when they handshaked and Roger kissed her hand. My brother had bought wine and gave it to Rodrigo Santoro.

Selena's grandparents- Sean and Rosemary Wilson welcomed my brother and my love's grandmother was pleasantly surprised when Roger gave every woman in the house a huge bouquet of flowers, accompanied with the smile that had melted many ladies when we were younger. I was carrying box of chocolates and a bowl of salad. Mary offered with a smile the cake she had baked. Raymond was carrying the beer.

Everything seemed all right. We had told my love's grandparents that Roger is our cousin, who worked abroad as an airplane pilot and that's why they never met him. I hadn't mention Roger before to them, it was too painful. But when Sean Wilson found out that the man I went to talk to is my relative, he normally became curious. Everyone besides Lena's grandparents knew, and I felt bad about lying to them. During those months I started to like them a lot. Sean Wilson prefers to go hunting or fishing and I often accompanied him. Rosemary Wilson thought that I was smart young man and I truly loved their granddaughter. It was normal for them to ask me questions about my past, family, where I had grown up. My faked story contained dead parents, only me and Mary- my sister. I had graduated and began my doctoring carrier. As for the drawing – I had been always talented, but had decided to work in a hospital instead. Selena motivated me to draw again. A lie closest to the truth as it can be. I wasn't ready to reveal my true nature, age. I was afraid of the same fear I might see as they realize I'm not human.

When Roger looked at me, his fork clanked on the plate because he had dropped it, I got the horrible feeling that this night will take a bad turn. My brother's pupils were dilated and saw the tears forming in his blue eyes as he spoke the truth I dreaded. About me and him. My sibling had balled his fists on the table, battling with something deep inside of him. _**Please make me stop, Charles!**_ I read in his mind, and I prepared myself to compel him. But when I invaded his mind again, it was like I hit a brick wall. My every attempt to get past it was unsuccessful.

I stepped back mentally and breathed deeply. It was exhausting me, and I was affecting badly Roger, he had started shaking. Mind control is always dangerous if it is forced upon the human in a short amount of time repeatedly.

'' What are you talking about?! Mary is his sister. And vampires?! You dead?!''- Rosemary Wilson eyed my brother like he was completely crazy and belonged in an asylum. –'' Who is this man you brought for dinner, Charles?!''- I gulped as her eyes met mine. I could feel everyone staring at me. Selena squeezed my hand under the table and found the strength to speak.

'' Roger is my brother, and Mary is my niece.''- I dared not begin to explain about the vampire part. My previous words were enough to confuse anybody who has met us.

'' But he looks your age! How the hell did he father a girl Lena's years?!''- Rosemary Wilson looked at her daughter and grandson for an explanation. She was shocked to see they weren't surprised. Rachel Porter had touched my brother's forehead.

'' You are burning! I should give you something.''- But Lena's mother stopped as she saw the look her mother was giving her.-'' It's true, mother. But it's more complicated than you think. I know it looks impossible, but it is.''

'' What is going on here?! You are hiding a member of your family, who is clearly insane!''- Sean Wilson pushed his chair aside.-'' Please, Nick, let me pass.''- His grandson had put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him exiting from the front door.

'' You need to calm down.''- Nick had raised his hands in a calming gesture, but it seemed to piss his granddad more.

'' Calm down?! My granddaughter had agreed to marry a guy, who has sick people in his family. ''- I stood between them both.-'' Now I see beneath your façade, Charles.''- The man's gaze was full of malice and I felt it like a kick in the stomach.

'' It's my entire fault, I should have told you the whole truth sooner.'' – Selena walked to me and glanced at her grandparents, both ready to leave, with their coats on and shoes. My love extended a hand towards her grandmother.-'' Please, stay.'' – The conflicted emotions showed on the older woman's face. Selena and Nick were her whole world. But she thought my brother was insane, me too, and wondered why her lovely granddaughter chose me. No need to use my powers to read their minds, everyone could see it.

Rodrigo wrapped one arm around Rachel Porter's waist and I wanted to do the same. But if I touch Selena, her granddad might kill me right there with his bare hands.

'' I don't know what you did to Selena. But I want you away from her!''- Sean Wilson tried to punch me, but I avoided it.-'' And I even liked you!''

'' Stop it!''- My love yelled, but her granddad eyed her as if seeing her for the first time.

'' You are defending this liar! What part of his past is true!''- But I dodged his next blow to my stomach, carefully avoiding using my speed. My instincts were telling me to fight back, but the man before me was only doing this because he cared for his granddaughter. And I liked the old couple before me. _**What is happening, old friend!**_ I blinked rapidly to focus as I blocked another blow. My maker chose the perfect time to communicate with me. _**Nothing I can't handle, Adrian! I will explain later.**_ My maker growled. _**If I sense you are in any danger, I will come, Charles.**_ Great, how to explain the materializing out of thin air of my maker to these people?! _**A family drama, my friend. I will tell you everything later.**_ I got distracted when I blocked Adrian's access to my mind and that earned me a punch in the eye. Nick and Rodrigo restrained Lena's grandfather and he was yelling at them to let him go.

'' He is not lying or insane. And neither am I.''- Roger walked to us, a knife in his hand. His hands were shaking. Rosemary Wilson screamed as the knife sliced my forearm.-'' I am so sorry,Charlie, but I can't stop him. Lucas wanted to provide a proof. He ordered me to do it. Forgive me.'' – I began fighting with him for the knife, but my brother was skillful, he taught me how to defend myself as a kid. Tears fell down his cheek as he made another cut. I snatched the knife from my brother's shaking hand, using my vampire speed this time. I couldn't risk him hurting anyone else.

'' You are really dangerous!''- Rosemarie hid her face in her husband's shirt from fear.

'' Dad?''- Mary stopped my brother from collapsing and zoomed to the couch with her inhuman speed and placed him to lay there. Raymond stood by her side. My brother was feverish, but I suppressed the urge to go to him. In front of me the old couple was clearly in shock. Selena and her mother approached them, but they were staring at me.

'' How did she..?''- Rosemary glanced at the direction my niece went as if the devil had past her. Then the nice old lady moved her eyes to me again and froze. The cuts weren't deep and with my powers not deadly at all. Sean had yelled that I should find something to bandage my arm with. Selena rushed to my side.

'' Oh, My God!'' – I kissed her forehead as she examined the damages.

'' It will heal.''- I murmured and before everybody's eyes the blood vanished and the wounds sealed themselves. I felt it like a little tingle. The blackened eye, caused by Sean's punch, was gone too.

'' What are you?!''- Selena's grandparents took a step back, frightened. –'' You knew about this?!''- They casted an accusable look at everyone.

'' Yes, we did.''- Nick answered, approaching them slowly.-'' But it was hard for us to believe it at first.''

'' A demon!''- Rosemary began praying and my heart broke. I didn't want them to fear me! I was given this look so many times, but it never stopped to cause me pain.

'' What Roger said it was true. I, Mary, and Raymond are vampires. They exist. Roger is my brother, but he was dead .Let me try to explain. ''

'' Nick, move from this door or I swear I will break it!''- Rodrigo put a hand on Sean's shoulder to prevent him from fulfilling this.

'' You need to hear him out.''- The Spanish said as he was roughly pushed by Selena's grandfather.

'' You are all liars! ''- The old man was about to have a heart attack and I made my decision.

'' Sean, Rosemary, I need you to calm down. You will let me tell you the whole truth. If you still want to leave, no one will stop you. It's not Selena's fault. This is my secret.''- I compelled them, trying not to let my love or her mother's disapproving looks affect me. But they couldn't feel that the old man's heart was about to burst.

Rachel and Nick helped Lena's grandparents return to the kitchen. My compulsion did the trick; they were more willing to listen. My niece was checking my brother's temperature and Raymond gave him the pill Rodrigo put in his hand. Roger had refused getting better with vampire blood. I wanted to go to him.

I sat and told my story- when I was born, how I died, how I met Selena. I left aside my title. The words were pouring as I retold how I met my brother again and the hunter Lucas.

'' So you are not only a blood drinking creature, but a murderer?! We are leaving! ''- Sean got up and dragged his wife to the door.

'' My Selena loves you, but…I'm sorry, but this is too much.''- Rosemary didn't even look at my direction as she grabbed her ladies bag. The front door closed behind them with a bang.


	8. Chapter 8

The followed silence was deafening. It was unbearable, I thought as I was sitting on the chair, Nick next to me on, holding my hand. Nobody spoke, and I dared not look up from the floor, suddenly the carpet has become very interesting. I had never seen my grandfather angrier, or my grandmother more disappointed at me or hurt. And it cut me deep too. I never wanted this to happen, and I know I was wrong to hide so long from them that. It's just it was easier to pretend around them, then to tell the truth. I realize that it was so wrong on so many levels.

'' I want you to leave.''- Someone spoke and it took me a while to realize it was me. I lifted my head and my eyes met Charles's.-'' Please.''- I swallowed and bit my lip. The man seemed wounded by my words, and he stood up and approached me.

'' Selena…''. - The voice died in his throat as he came closer and I rejected his reached hand. The familiar and reassuring warmth he offered, I didn't want it right now. If I touch the blue-eyed man before me, even for a little, it would get rid of my anger like with magic. The man tends to do that to me.

'' You are responsible for this. You and your brother. I want you to leave.''- I balled my fists and gave the vampire a gaze I wish it was hurtful, but I know that the tears were there. I wiped them.

'' Roger wasn't in control of his actions. It was the hunter.''- Charles didn't come near me and I thanked him for that.

'' Yes, and it's your fault again. You killed his sister and now ...''- I wish I could take back the words I had spoken, but it was too late. Through our bond I had left how the death of Thomas had affected the guy before me. He was heartbroken; the young man was like a son to him. A link between a vampire and his child was very strong and Charles had felt him dying. Thomas reminded Charles of his brother. It hurt my future husband to watch how his child suffers, because Rebecca Price was rejecting him, how ill he had became. The young man was coughing blood for hours, because his mate didn't want him. Finally the rejection had poisoned his mind, and Thomas had started to slaughter innocent people. I knew what the boy meant to Charles, and I avoided speaking about him, the wound wasn't healed yet. I had felt a void in the man's before me soul. He was feeling extremely guilty for not protecting his boy better, for not being there.

'' So you think I am a monster?! That I enjoyed ending the poor girl?! That I want now my brother to suffer like this?!'' – Charles took steps towards me and I backed until I reached the wall.-'' You want me to punish myself for every bad thing I have done?! Is that it?!''- I pushed him away. –'' You think of me as this heartless?! ''

'' I want you to leave. My grandparents are angry at me because of you.''- The eyes that I love narrowed at these words. I needed Charles away from me to think clear.

'' You hid from them, too. Don't put all the blame on me.''- Yes, I was guilty too, and I was ashamed about it. I had lied to the people that raised me, because of what they might think or do when they find out. But which is the easy way to tell someone you are dating a vampire?

'' It was your secret that made them react like this.''- More words created the rift between us.

'' So now you are ashamed of me, Selena?! Of what I am?!'' – My immortal's voice broke and I winced, seeing the tears in his blue eyes. –'' You regret tying yourself with a creature like me?!''

'' No, I …''- I never was embarrassed of Charles's nature. In fact it was easy to forget he wasn't human. Charles was so caring, full of life; days with him were never boring. –'' just right now I want you to leave.'' – Everything got too much. His brother returning from the dead, this spell with the hunter, my grandparents.

'' Very well.'' – Charles reached a hand to caress my cheek, but dropped it. Within a second he was gone, Raymond too, carrying Roger.

'' I'm so sorry.''- Mary said as she was before me. She hugged me and I returned it.

'' Take care of your father.''- Mary nodded and vanished too.

Nick insisted to help my mother clean the table, although I wanted to help, too.

'' Dad told me what happened. I don't know what to say.''- Catherina said, putting on her pajamas when we were ready for bed. She was on a date with Victor, and came home just when I was undressing.

'' I have to talk to my grandparents. Make them understand.''- My eyes were probably red from the tears as I got beneath the covers.

'' Charles isn't a bad guy, just not…''- Cathy added as she turned the lights off. A human, I thought, and I sighed.

What would be my life if I hadn't met Charles? If that night Daniel had took the right turn? I would still be in the same university, with the same roommates. Probably in a relationship with Victor, and we would still be. I would have the normal life, without all this craziness. But now I love Charles, and that feeling for him is making my life harder.

 _Charles's POV_

I was emptying my fourth glass for this evening and I still couldn't get properly drunk. Thanks to my vampire nature alcohol leaves my system pretty quick. I was spared the torture humans feel. Another advantage I have thanks to what I was now. I wished that they were more perks. Selena wouldn't be mad at me for two weeks if I had been a normal guy. The girl I was madly in love with would be by my side, not refusing to meet me. And I wouldn't be drinking in this bar, which I had been doing a lot lately. My place was so cold and empty; I didn't want to intrude on Mary and Raymond. My brother was living with me, but now he spends more time in his daughter's flat, seeing how awful my mood was. Roger is blaming himself for worsening my relationship with Selena. I had talked to him about it, but was he still guilty.

'' If I hadn't showed up, Charlie…''- My brother had said one night after dinner. I had made one meal Lena taught me.

'' Don't blame yourself. I am the problem.''- But Roger was ashamed to be around me. I knew him adjusting to this new world must have been a lot difficult than it looked. My brother smiles, but he misses his wife, our time. He got bored sitting around in my place all day. I had bought him a phone and showed my sibling how to use it. Roger wanted to work, to make himself useful. I hadn't tried to read his mind, because the only time I did it, I was struck how powerful Lucas Price's hate for me was. I had dialed Cora, but she didn't have any results. I couldn't ask of her to turn against the man she loved. The witch has reason to hate me; sometimes I think she acts friendly to me because of Selena.

I miss my sweet girl. My future wife, I bitterly thought as I ordered another glass. And she didn't want to see me. At least Lena had sent me texts and replied mine, which was good. Oh, I could very easy pick her in my arms and take her everywhere I want, ring on her doorbell. But I will let her decide when and if she wants to meet me. Lena's absence in my life was like a lack of oxygen. I became so attached to the brunette that now I feel a constant ache in my chest, reminding me Selena was away from my arms. My vampire side wanted to run to her home, hold her tight and kiss until we run out of breath, but I had been fighting with this urge of mine for two weeks. Lena has every right to be angry, and if something in my long experience with women taught me something, there is nothing like an angry lady. My love's messages to me were not like the sweet things we write to each other, but at least she cared. Her friend, Alex, told me she has been trying to get well with her grandparents and that she missed me.

'' Selly tries to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes. Give her time.''- Alexander had said one night when we had finished work. I gave a half smile.

'' You look lonely.''- I was pulled out of my thoughts by a woman's voice and I turned to my left. On the chair next to me was an attractive red-haired with green eyes and a short skirt. She crossed her legs and leaned forward to me, her thigh pressing against mine. –'' What is your name, gorgeous?''- The young lady placed her hand over mine and I felt a powerful scent of her perfume and the blood, pumping in her veins. The woman smelt delicious, I had fed before, but her blood was tempting. Not to mention the woman herself was very beautiful. But my heart was closed, and I won't ever cheat on Selena. If things were different, I wouldn't hesitate to drag this young lady to the nearest bed, sink my fangs in her neck, but now I couldn't. The red-haired didn't have my Lena's eyes or smile, and didn't cause fire inside of me.

'' Listen, you are very beautiful, young lady, but I am not interested.''- I said, removing her hand off mine, and was met by her offended stare. The red-haired quickly got up, hurrying to put her phone in her ladies' bag.

'' You lost.'' – Then she splashed me with her glass and I asked the bartender for something to wipe my face with.

Someone pated my shoulder and the ginger's place was taken by my maker, Adrian.

'' I knew I would find you here. Shouldn't you be trying to get your love back? Or you plan is to drink your misery away?'' - Adrian ordered himself a beer.

'' She doesn't want to see me when I show up at her home. Nick had arranged a meeting for me, but she canceled it. I have to win not only Selena back, but her grandparents also.''- I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

'' She loves you, old friend. ''

'' Does she? Lena was mad about Roger, me, this.''- I meant my vampire nature. It was always a problem between the two of us. –'' If only I …''- I put the glass down with more force then necessary.

'' If you want me to regret a decision I made so many years ago, I won't.''- Adrian eyed before drinking. –'' Being what you are, isn't stopping you from creating a life with the woman you love.''- My maker was married six times and two of them for vampiresses. He had many wonderful memories with each one of them, but they weren't his mate, he was still searching for his.

'' Tell that to her grandfather you shot me when I rang their doorbell.''- I had gone to Sean and Rosemary's home, asking for forgiveness, but it ended badly. Selena's grandfather had shot me in the stomach, yelling at me to get out.

'' I am the same person you came to know all these months. That's the real me. I had done many mistakes in my life, that hunter's sister included. I regret that often. But I had lost one of my own then, Thomas.''- I had sent them with my powers a small amount of the pain I had felt when I discovered my child dead.-'' Yes, I had wronged. Yes, I am an unholy creature, but I love your granddaughter with all my heart. ''- Another wave of the love Selena sparks in my chest had been sent to them. –'' I am the same person you met.''- I had covered the wound to stop the bleeding.-'' I won't beg you to accept me, the vampire, in your home; I am begging you to accept me, Charles. I was sincere with you all this time.''- I had vanished, leaving the old couple stunned at the door.

'' Is there any improvement?''- Adrian ordered a glass of whisky.

'' Well, Rosemary called me yesterday and we talked on the phone. She is willing to do try for Selena. But her grandfather… Sean still hates me. I don't know what to do, my friend. I really don't. ''

My maker pated my shoulder. I emptied my glass. I had to mend my relationship with Selena, earn the trust of her grandparents, save Roger from this spell and in the mean time go to work. My head was about to burst and I really wished I knew how to make things right again.


	9. Chapter 9

I was twirling the engagement ring around my finger, staring absently through the car window. It was a beautiful day outside, still sunny. It hadn't rained for days. It was surprisingly warm for the end of September, but according to the weather forecast next week will be raining a lot.

I shifted my position so I was leaning on my brother's shoulder and I snuggled to him. I sighed as Nick kissed the top of my head and hugged me.

Victor was driving me and Catherina to Stanford so we could bring our luggage to the dorm, settle in again, and start our second year in two days. I was excited to study again, I will meet all the people of my class, go to parties again. And I, Cathy and Angela will live together again. We will again argue about whose turn was to clean, who will go to the store and keep quiet when some of us studies.

'' Are you all right back there?''- Victor asked as he turned around and glanced at us with a smile, when we stopped at the red lights. I returned his smile and yawned. It was still early in the morning, but Victor has to be at work by noon, and my brother has to finish an article by tomorrow. I had hugged mom, Rodrigo last night, before going to bed, they were at work now. My mother made me swear to eat regularly, to be careful and always keep my phone's battery charged and to call every night. My mother's boyfriend kissed my cheeks after embracing his daughter and told us to not hesitate to call him if something happens. Alexander had just woken up when Victor came to pick us up and I departed with him with an embrace and a promise to call every day and meet soon. We had stopped on our way of the town to Daniel's job and my friend had run and spun my body in the air, before crushing me into a bear hug. I had again assured him that I will be careful, I will call. I admit I had cried when I parted with each one of my loved ones. I will certainly see them soon, we will hear each other on the phone, talk on Skype, but it still hurt to say good bye. I will miss everyone terribly no matter the time that will pass before I meet them again. Last year went so fast, with me returning home on every two weeks, sometimes a month. And my mother, brother, friends came to visit when they could. I had showed them around, went to restaurants. I hope this year things went as smoothly as the last.

'' Yes. Can you give me a bottle of water?''- Nick said as I untangled myself from his arms so he can grab the bottle Cathy gave him and drink some.-'' You want, mouse?''

'' Yes, please.'' – My throat was dry and I welcomed the water before handing back the bottle to my roommate. After wiping my mouth I took my previous spot and Nick covered me with his jacket and pulled me closer.

'' Turn on the radio, love.''- Victor smiled at Catherina as he kissed her hand, before enlacing their fingers and starting the car again. I winced at the familiar endearment, which the man on the driving seat, in front of me, used when we were together last year. I still remember like it was yesterday when the green eyes of Victor Mcgarrett had looked at me the way they do now Cathy, how he spoke with love and tenderness . The times we were in bed together, how he caressed my hair, how I loved to run my fingers through his black one. How caring Victor had been, and how I had broken his heart. I still can't live with myself with what I had done, and seeing my previous boyfriend often made me feel guilty again. Luckily the dark- haired man doesn't remember and we can have a normal friendship as before. I only hoped the guy will never find out about it. Victor was now happy with Catherina, and I didn't want him to dump her if he remembers some day. Cathy in the beginning looked at me with a little suspicion; afraid I will change my mind and try to win Victor back. But I knew even if I hadn't been in love with Charles, Vic was still off limits for me. I had hurt him pretty bad, and I had to walk away. And my boyfriend would be completely insane if he had asked me to be together again, even if I hadn't chosen the vampire over him. Lies and a cheat aren't things I would forgive and Victor won't either. I knew him that well. A break up was the only possible decision. I lost Victor Mcgarrett as a boyfriend, but at least I kept him as a good friend. I felt bad that Charles messed with the young man's mind, but that way I was redeeming the enormous guilt I was feeling towards him. And Vic agreed to this too.

Charles….I miss him terribly. Every time I look at my engagement ring, I feel pain. I hadn't seen my fiancé for about three weeks. My only contact with him was on the phone when we had spoken, and the texts we sent each other. I had turned down his every try to ask me out on a date, even meet for ten minutes. I desperately wanted to see my beloved immortal, but I needed time to process everything. And I only could do that if I don't see Charles. It was a torture for me, but I had to. My vampire tends to make me weak in the knees by just thinking about him. I have never thought I will be so enamored by some guy, but it happened. And it was amazing until I realized how much danger Charles also brought me. The hunters seeking revenge, his brother back from the dead- brainwashed and a puppet. And the cherry on the top- my grandparents finding out what my fiancé really was. To me, my family, friends, the fact that he was a vampire, didn't bother them, they got used to him, Mary, Raymond. My loved ones accepted them as equals.

I needed time on my own, without Charles, to sort the things for myself. I felt bad about kicking him, his brother and niece out, but then I couldn't stand them, especially my vampire. He was the reason for all of this and I was mad at him for weeks. But then I had felt awful because I missed him like hell, and my fingers were typing another text to him or dialing his number. And I was punishing myself for my weakness, but I couldn't stop the beating of my heart for this man. I missed just being in the same room as him, his eyes, voice, and touch. I felt it like literal pain when he was away. I knew the vampire could sneak into my room every minute, but he didn't. Instead he kept inviting me over, using even my brother, but I had refused. The flowers kept coming almost every day. Part of me was beyond joyous, the other angry when I had received the bouquets. I had spent more time in my room; I had gone to a bar with the girls only three times for these weeks. Angela and Cathy had to drag me outside, to go shopping, and to cheer me up. The boys also helped by playing video games with me, going for a walk. Nick had brought me to an interview with one singer I liked, and I got an autograph.

But the issue with my man and my grandparents still stood. While I was avoiding Charles, cursing myself for my desire to show up at his place, kiss and hug, my relatives were still confused. I had told them I had broken up with Victor last year, because we had decided it to be like this, I fell in love with Charles, and he- Catherina. And we had agreed to be just friends. But now I had to tell the whole truth. And I did, the time my grandmother had invited me over for lunch. She had baked a cake, made the most wonderful lasagna and I told her my side of the story of how we with Charles met, sparing nothing. Then my grandmother told me that she had seen the way he looks at me, how his eyes shine, but it was hard for her to understand what he is. My grandfather said that my vampire was not welcome in his home, and he would shoot him again. I have been trying to convince them to give him a chance, and I still can't say it worked. I was so tired of this, and I was glad I left the town to study again. At least my mind would be occupied with other things.

Victor and Nick helped us unload the suitcases, and carried them to the dorm where Angela was waiting for us with her dad.

'' How did you travel?'' – My friend asked after we hugged and I hand shook with her father. Angie had a big smile on her face, and I couldn't hide mine as I noticed she was wearing the shirt Alexander bought her for their anniversary. Their relationship had its ups and downs, but so far they were together and I was happy for both of them. I couldn't imagine anyone better for Alex or a guy for Angie. He was faithful, protective, she – kind, caring. They were perfect for each other.

'' Awesome. The traffic was good.''- Vic locked the car and after taking Catherina's hand in his, followed us inside. I bumped into one girl, apologized and helped her gather books the she was carrying.

'' Hi, I am Lily, first year Medicine. ''- I shook the hand with the tall pretty girl with braided blond hair. Other people passed us, parents carrying suitcases. Today started the moving in and the parking lot was crowded with cars. One boy almost dropped a coffee maker, but saved it just in time, when other boys were having trouble carrying a huge flat screen TV down the corridor which was full.

'' Nice to meet you. I am Selena, second year Law. These are Angela, also second year Law, and Catherina- second year Business Administration. ''- I introduced my other friends as Nick took my keys and with Victor and Angela's dad went to unlock the room.

'' There will be a party tonight. Will you come?''- Lily balanced the pile of books in her hands and smiled at us.

'' Absolutely. We won't miss it.'' – Angela responded for the three of us.-'' Come on, Selena, you have to live up a little. You too, Cathy.''- My friend said as she saw my look.-'' Besides what? The lectures aren't in for days. If we don't have fun now, when? Just don't tell dad about this. I had promised him to stay away from parties for a while. .''- I followed my roommates into our room. I wasn't in the mood for going to a party, meeting people. I just wanted to snuggle with Loki and watch TV. My cat had just woken up and I put her down and the feline curled on my bed. Angela's father went to call the plumber, because our sink had problems while we, the rest unpacked. Nick and Victor brought the heavy stuff, while I and the girls began washing the windows.

'' We have to get going.''- Nick said after he looked at the time on his phone. –''I will miss you, mouse. Don't forget to call.''- My brother gave me a big hug and with a heavy heart I pulled away.

'' I won't, Nick.''- I smiled as we stood in front of the car.

'' Take care of yourself, Lena.''- Victor parted with me with an embrace too after he kissed Cathy.

'' I promise. ''- I looked after the car for a long time. I will see them soon, but it still hurt a little.

I and the girls began cleaning, after we went to have lunch in the nearest dinner.

'' I don't want to go out tonight.''- I said as I dusted one bookshelf and sneezed.

'' You can't hide in here, Lena!''- Angie placed her hands on her waist and stopped with the arranging of our plates and kitchen utensils. – '' Do you want to spend your first night in our room in front of the TV or the laptop?''

'' What is so wrong with that?''-I gave Loki some food and caressed her head.

'' You can't cry about Charles forever! You haven't been out with us for weeks!'' - I gave my friend a cold look.

'' It's not about him! I just don't feel like meeting people right about now!''

'' It is about him.''- Angela came and held my hand.-'' I get it, a lot happened with him, the two of you. But you can't spend any more nights in your room and deny yourself a little fun. Support me in this, Cathy.''

'' She is right. You need to be around people, Lena. I saw you cry a lot these weeks.''

'' But I …''- How could I tell them that I needed to be alone? But knowing those two, especially Angie, they won't stop.

'' Look, I am not saying to hook up with a guy and make out. I know you love Charles, and he you too. But a little fun would be good for you.''

And so I agreed to attend the party Lily told us about. I had put on my new pair of jeans, which I bought from one store in the mall. I had intended to wear my purple dress, but I had left it in Charles's place. So I had picked jeans and a one pink top, which I bought from Florence. My make up was not too much, but I curled my hair.

I lost count of the glasses which I took. Angela was right; I needed to loosen up a bit. I met many of my friends here, talked, danced and drank much. The kind of thing I needed. Until the alcohol became to take over and I wanted to sleep.

'' I'm going home, girls.''- I yelled at my friends. The music was too loud.

'' Then we will come with you.-'' Angie took her bag.

'' I will take her home.''- Liam appeared and I smiled. The drummer, the guy from my class, I had enjoyed talking with him. He was very cute with his dark hair and brown eyes, but I could never cheat on my vampire. Liam knew I was with someone, but we agreed to be only friends.

'' Are you cold? Here '' – He gave me his jacket and I wrapped myself in it as we were walking to the dorm.

'' Thank you, Liam.''- I smiled as we neared. It was not far, but I was a bit scared to go on my own. I always carry a small gun in me, but the dark still frightens me.

'' Hey, my band has a show this Friday. Would you come?'' – The guy on my left asked as he eyed me. He was indeed cute, but I couldn't. He wasn't my Charles. His voice didn't make me weak like my vampire's does.

'' I would love to. ''- But suddenly I heard a wolf's howl and I froze. There was something familiar in this. No way! –'' You have to go, Liam!''- But the young man was staring at something behind me. I have a very good hunch what that might be.

'' A wolf!''- Liam yelled and grabbed my hand and this made the animal growl louder and his teeth were bared. Any sane person would panic and run like the wind, but this particular animal wouldn't ever hurt me. But the man beside me was in so much danger.

'' Stop this!'' – I tried to shift the attention on the beast on me, but the blue eyes of the animal only stared at Liam and his fingers, laced with mine. I immediately freed my hand. Then the wolf ran towards us, but I hurried to stand in front of the kind guy, that offered to walk me safely home.

'' I won't let you hurt him.''- My arms were opened wide and I could feel Liam's confusion behind me. He probably was terrified, and I would be too, if I hadn't know the person behind the wolf.

'' What are you doing, Selena?! We have to run!'' –Liam moved my body so I was behind him this time. The dark-haired young man grabbed my hand again and the wolf crouched and was about to jump on him.

'' Enough, Charles! ''- I yelled and the beast moved his blue eyes on me and growled again. This time the animal's blue eyes looked at me with anger, but I was sure mine was bigger. Then the grey wolf transformed into my fiancé in the blink of the eye. In front of the scared Liam appeared a young blue-eyed man with a brown hair, who rose up from the ground. The vampire dusted his trousers, before lifting his head and met my eyes this time in his human form.

'' What are you?'' – Liam was crushing my hand in a very tight hold, but I didn't mind it.

'' You should have asked who. I am her fiancé.''- My immortal took a step closer, but I stopped with raising my hand.

'' Why did you do this? Scare him to death!'' – Charles looked more handsome than I remembered, but I won't let him get away with this.

'' He was trying to ask you out! And you are mine!'' – The vampire growled, and his blue eyes changed their hue to bright red and the fangs popped.

'' You nearly gave Liam a heart attack! ''- I pushed him away and shielded the young man again.-'' He was just walking me home.''

'' You are…are...'''- Liam pulled me closer, but seeing how Charles's canines enlarged, he paled.

'' Fix this.''- I glanced at my fiancé.-'' Liam is not part of our problems. He was just a kind man. Then we will have a talk. I promise. ''- Anything to save the young guy from my vampire's jealousy.

'' Fine.''- Charles got to Liam in the blink of the eye.-'' You will forget what you saw and go straight home, before I change my mind. '' – Liam nodded and under the influence of my vampire, he passed us.-'' And you are coming with me.''- And then my fiancé threw me over his shoulder .


	10. Chapter 10

Work was the only thing that kept me alive these weeks. I had buried myself with work, staying late at the hospital sometimes. Anything to distract me from thinking about Selena and my current problem with my brother. But no matter what I did, I couldn't stop myself wondering how she was, and what she was doing. Her brother answered my questions, her mother also, but I still felt worried. My love was well, but I still wasn't calm enough. I have this burning need inside of me to care for my girl, to protect her. Sometimes I wished Lena was still my mate. Then it had been easier to keep in touch with her. I could sense my beloved's mood changes, even see her dreams. When she had nightmares I had used my powers to ease the fear and give my beautiful girl a good sleep. I had never told Selena told. But then her bad dreams were painful for me, she used to cry in some of them. And I couldn't forgive myself if I see Selena cry, even if then she had Victor. I had experienced Lena's pain, like it was my own. I could heal my girl with my presence, touch. But now we will never be soul bonded again. Selena's soul was so damaged, after the attack of the girl I killed in my blind rage. The vengeful ghost nearly killed my love, crushed her heart, when my mate had broken the link between us. I wished to give my brown-haired beauty the life she deserved, to always shield her from any harm.

But now she was so mad at me, and her absence was killing me slowly inside. My blood thirst had enhanced itself, but I refrained from drinking from women. Usually I feed twice a day, but now – four or six times. I take more and more and still I couldn't fill the void in me, the hunger only quenches for a while, before it hits me with full force again. The blood calms me for a while, but soon I become hungry again. Adrian had told me once when I was still new to this that it happens because the vampire is suffering. My problems with Selena were affecting my thirst for blood. But I never lost control, I had taught myself through the years to keep my hunger at bay. I go to work like always, and often I feed from blood bags there. The blood wasn't warm, but it had to do. I couldn't risk snapping and attacking some patient, despite my years of control. If at the hospital I feel even for a minute, that I become hungry and listen to the beating heart and the pulsing veins under the skin of some human, I quickly excuse myself and exit before I do something irreparable. Alexander had offered me once to give me his blood, he trusted me, but I couldn't. The tall brown-haired young man was close friend of Selena, and I couldn't use him like that. I liked him, and I would rather starve from death, than feeding from a person I care for. And I was afraid of this blood thirst. I hadn't felt something like this since I first became a vampire, and when me and Lena were bonded and she had started to reject me.

'' Let me talk to her, my friend.''- Adrian had said once when we were drinking beer in one bar. One attractive lady had asked for my number, but I turned her down. My eyes were tracing the veins on her neck, and I had groaned when she left, hurt by my objection. I had just fed not so long ago and the thirst had resurfaced. –'' You can't continue like this, Charles.''- My maker eyed me with his green eyes and put the beer down.

'' Don't mess with my love life, Adrian!''- I had growled as I rubbed my eyes. I had bit my lips; I needed blood so bad it hurt.

'' I care about you, Charles!''- My maker had put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him irritated.-'' I stood silent when you began seeing that Isabella, although I personally disliked her. But I won't do it any longer.''- I had grabbed Adrian by the jacket and stopped him from leaving to Selena's place. He mentioning Bella had angered me in some way. I had never loved her, she was just fun, stunningly beautiful and then I had thought that maybe I will be happy with her. But now only her name had made me mad, Isabella had tried to hurt my Selena once. I hadn't seen the dark-haired Spanish, but I never regret being with her, the year we had spent together. I only regret Bella was with me when I met Lena, and my lover had hurt my destined girl. Now I couldn't even think of looking at another woman, Selena was the one I will always want.

'' I appreciate the concern, Adrian, but I want you out from this! Lena is my problem and I will deal with it!''- My maker had ordered us another beer, before eying me. He had still looked pissed off.

'' All right. But I'm not promising anything.''- I had only sighed. My maker liked Lena, but I was his child, the link between us was stronger. Adrian won't ever hurt my love, but I know he can kill to protect me.

My brother was also a concern. I had tried to distract Roger with photos of me from different time periods, the people I had met, some of them famous. The countless trips, souvenirs I had bought. My brother seemed to loosen up a bit, by the presence of Mary and the times she had invited him over for dinner and lunch. Roger had slept often in my niece's and Ray's place. I had contemplated if I should take Roger to our family home, and had a long talk with Mary about this. I didn't know how my sibling would react. He was still asking so many questions, trying to handle the so foreign for him devices. Roger had always been stubborn, like me, and he refused my help with the remote control or the phone Mary bought him. My brother had started to think about a job, but I fear he wasn't ready.

'' I want to be useful, Charlie. I can't have you, Mary or Raymond always babysit me. ''- Cora hadn't called us yet with a result. I had called her once, and she answered that first she had to deal with a rogue coven of witches, and then find a solution. I didn't want to pressure her. Knowing that her love, Lucas, was dealing with black magic, had affected Cora, I could sense it in her voice.

Now I hang my coat, and looked myself in the mirror. I was tired, and had promised myself to go to bed early this evening. Today I had a long and hard surgery on an 11- year old girl, but despite my knowledge and tries, she would be dead if I hadn't given her my blood. The little blond angel was so delicate, innocent, I couldn't let her die! So I put some of my blood into her system and she started to get better. Her mother hugged me, and cried on my shoulder, repeating thank you. I had held the sobbing woman, until she calmed down.

'' Sorry, but I can't come.''- My niece was talking on the phone as I entered the living room.-'' Maybe tomorrow, Lena.''- Mary had stopped by to bring us some food, and her eyes widened when she saw me. It had taken a little convincing, and I had learned where my love had invited my niece to. Selena won't avoid me again!

I was in the place my girl was on party at in no time- some club, we had been there together twice. I had to see and talk to her, even if I receive a slap or two. The loud music, the dancing bodies were making it difficult for me to find the beloved face. I used my powers to locate Selena in the crowd. But she was nowhere around, her sweet like caramel scent mixed with everybody else's.

'' Dance with me.''- One girl, clearly drunk, grabbed my hand and began to grind against me. But I quickly freed myself from her grasp and left the girl to search for my love. The rejected girl yelled something behind me, but I didn't care. Where was she? I spotted her friend Angela next to the bar and headed to her. The blonde's eyes widened when she saw me.

'' Hi! Where is Lena?''- I yelled over the music. Angela was intoxicated too.

'' Hi! She just left, she wanted to go to bed!''- Angela yelled too, and I pulled her out of the way, because some boy was going to bump into her and probably stain her shirt with alcohol. My unnatural reflexes were good in a situation like this, and the girl thanked me.

'' Lena left alone?! Where is Catherina?!''- But Selena's other roommate walked to us, carrying glasses. The Spanish also seemed surprised to see me here.

'' No, she is not alone. Liam.. .'' – Cathy bit her lips, afraid she had said too much. My blood boiled. Liam, the handsome drummer from my love's class, who had tried to ask her out a couple of times. And he was with her! My eyes must have changed their natural color, because the both girls were giving me worried stares. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply to gain control again.

'' Do you need me to take you home?''- I asked, trying to change the subject. My whole being wanted me to go after Selena and drain the boy, but I had to make sure her friends were well protected. I was a gentleman after all.

'' No, we will stay a little longer. We will call a taxi.'' – Angela answered. I told them to call me if anything happens and left the club as fast as I could. The rage was overwhelming.

I tracked my beloved's scent and this time I found her. My Selena was walking next to this Liam, and they were talking. My love was so beautiful, and I wouldn't hesitate to rush and kiss her, but the jealousy was taking away my self control with every passing second more and more. I had been this jealous and angry when Lena was with Victor, and now the feeling was that powerful. And he dared to ask her out! Like my every feeling, jealousy was so much bigger, and it clouded my mind.

I couldn't control any longer, so I shift into my wolf form, I would cause more damage this way. Just drinking the last bit of blood the boy had wasn't enough. My love had the nerve to shield with her body this Liam and I was so mad again. Had she been seeing him all these weeks?!

'' Put me down!''- My love shouted as I carried her over my shoulder to her dorm, her bag in my left hand, the other keeping the struggling brunette steady. –'' I mean it, Charles! This is absurd! I'm not some sack of potatoes!''- Some young boys passed us, and they whistled. The fire was still burning inside of me. Why I had let go off that human boy?! Why Lena had stood up for him?! –'' Put me down!''- My girl began pounding my back with her fists.

'' No.''- My every emotion was enhanced by my vampire nature and right now my head was clouded with thoughts about killing this boy. –'' Why did you stood up for this guy?''

'' Because you would have killed him! Put me down, I am not feeling so well.''- My dear brunette groaned this time and I put her down carefully, arms around her waist. –'' Thank you.''- My love was drunk, and she leaned on my chest, fingers clutching the jacket.-'' My head is spinning.''- She groaned and I hugged her. Selena smelt so good, her perfume of cherry blossoms and I buried my face into her hair.

'' Just take deep breaths.''- I drew soothing circles on her back. I could take her home right away, with my speed, but she will get worse. –'' Can you walk?''

'' Yes.''- Lena answered, after a while, and she lifted her head. My girl let go off me, but my arm was still around her and I matched my pace with hers, and we walked the remaining distance to her dorm.

When we reached my love's room, I took out her keys from her bag; I know where Selena places them. My love was leaning on the wall and the moment the door was unlocked, Lena rushed into the bathroom. I locked the front door and put her ladies bag where she usually does. Loki yawned as I sat on my beloved's bed, and I caressed the white feline. She purred and curled more into the blanket. I smiled.

'' Are you all right?''- My girl exited the bathroom and within seconds I got to her and touched her cheek. The skin was so warm, and I wanted to kiss Selena. I missed these lips so much, waking to those eyes again. I missed my brown-haired beauty's laughter, how she cuddles in the bed at night.

'' Yes, for now. What are you doing here?''- My girl took off her shoes and I helped her remove the jacket. I was a little hurt by her answer. I watched how Selena began to undress, and my eyes lingered on the exposed skin. I pushed the impure thoughts aside.

'' Why? Aren't you happy to see me?''- I looked into the brown eyes I adore, and was pleased to see hers, lowering to my lips. But my girl didn't touch me still.

'' I am. Mary told you, didn't she?''- My beauty put on her pajamas. I rearranged her clothes into the wardrobe, something that seemed to irritate her.

'' Why? You prefer if my niece didn't, do you? So you can make out with that Liam?!''- I got in front of my angel again, and her brown eyes shone with tears.

A slap stung on my cheek, but my anger was still inside of me. How close exactly she was with that human?!

'' He just offered to walk me home! He lives in the next building!''- Selena pushed me aside and grabbed the comb to fix her hair.

'' So now you know where the talented Liam lives?! I wonder is that why you don't want to see me anymore? Because of …?''-

'' How dare you! He is my friend!''- Lena slapped me again, and one tear fell down on her cheek.

'' Victor is your friend, and we both know how that turned out!''- Another slap stung on my cheek.

'' Get out! ''- Selena opened the door.

'' Why? So can invite him over? Did you plan to return my engagement ring?''- I refused to leave until I receive some explanation. I closed the door.

'' No, and no. I don't want to listen to you insult me! Leave!''- Lena pushed me to the door, but I turned around and pulled her closer. She started to struggle.

'' I just want to know why after three weeks apart I find you with another boy. Please.''- I was crying, too.

'' Liam just offered to walk me home, he lives nearby. Nothing happened. ''- Lena hugged me and buried her face into my neck.-'' Because I love you, Charles, I don't know why, but I do.''

'' And I adore you, Lena. I'm so sorry, my angel, for my reaction, but I feared the worst.''- I began placing kisses on her cheeks, and the girl pulled me tighter.

'' And why should I believe you didn't find yourself another, my dear?! I know very well how much you like women. How they practically fall into your feet , smitten by your blue eyes and gentle voice.''- I chuckled at Lena's jealousy and I kissed her forehead.

'' I haven't. My heart seeks only you.''- And I allowed myself finally to kiss her lips and I melted by the contact. I lead us to the sofa and pushed Lena down and laid on top of her.

'' Sometimes I really hate you.''- Selena said between kisses.

'' You adore me.''- I placed kisses on her neck and couldn't stop myself any longer and bit. The taste was heavenly, like caramel, vanilla, and I wrapped my arms around Lena's waist. But quickly I reminded myself that the girl was drunk and needed a rest, this will drain my beloved and make her feel worse.

'' Don't stop.''- My beauty groaned as I pulled away, but I had to. Blood drinking was always pleasurable for mortals, but not right now.

'' I had forgot myself for a minute.'' – I bit my wrist and my girl drank some of my blood and her wound healed.-'' You are drunk, and I did this.''

'' And I am still mad at you.''- Selena stood up shakily and I supported her.

'' I know. I deserve it. I want to ask you out on a dinner. To have a chance to properly redeem myself before you. ''- I helped my future wife to sit on the bed and I combed her hair.

'' My grandparents still hate you, and I don't know what to do about them.''- I placed my hand on her shoulder, and Lena covered it with hers.

'' Maybe we could figure something together, if you want me still. '''- My love turned around and smiled.

'' Well, you are infuriating something, but I love you, Charles. Yes, I will go out with you.''- I grinned and leaned to kiss her and my angel's fingers ran through my hair. –'' But if you ever threaten someone because he walked me home, like any good guy would…''

'' I won't. But you were so jealous not so long ago, Lena.''- I smirked as she pinched my arm. I cleaned my angel's makeup carefully. Lena was even more beautiful without it.

'' How is Roger? I am sorry for not seeing him.''- My girl laid down and I tucked her in.

'' He is trying to fit in. But it's difficult. Cora hasn't called yet.''- I answered her unsaid question. I leaned and kissed her on the lips.

'' If you think I have forgiven you from a few good kisses, you are mistaken.''- Lena said as her cat Loki, curled into a ball next to her.

'' I will do this right. Now sleep.''- I kissed her hands.

'' I'm sorry for what I had said and for…''

'' When we meet, then we will talk. Now you need a rest.''- I gave her some painkillers and water and my girl took them.-'' Good night, Lena.''- I didn't want to depart from her, when I finally saw my love again, but she needed to sleep.

'' Good night, Charles. I love you.''- I smiled, caressed her brown hair , turned off the lights, and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

'' _ **I will always keep you safe and sound, You will never be afraid in this town, I will always keep you safe, you know, You will never be alone, be alone, be alone…'''**_

 _ **Hi, the new chapter of my story is here. The song is Morandi- Keep you safe. Enjoy. : )**_

First day of lectures, the official start of my second year in the university. I looked forward to get up early in the mornings again, to write down , to study from heavy books. To write essays, to spend hours in the library, browsing the Internet for information. To study hard for exams. To meet so many new people. To live with Catherina and Angela. To worry when one of them will return at night, to fix ourselves something to eat, to go out together. To start building my future again. How much I had grown up since last year!

I had recently realized that. I had woken up one morning, Loki sleeping next to my arm, and I just stared at the ceiling. How much my life had changed, it scared me sometimes how fast it had been. My mother wasn't alone any more, Rodrigo was really nice. He couldn't never replace my father, but I was glad my mom found somebody to love and make her happy at last. She needed this, I knew she was lonely, more focused in mine or Nick's future to search for her own happiness. I knew my mother had to meet someone, I only hoped he will treat her right and be good to us. And it came true. I share a room with Catherina, a girl I get on pretty well with. My friend has the similar tastes like me, and she liked my mother. Maybe if things continue to be like this, in time we would become like family. I had only kept my fingers crossed for this- my mother needs some nice , decent guy in her life. Someone who will be with her when I move out. Someone with whom she can share all her troubles and joys. And I think that Rodrigo was the guy.

I wasn't the girl I was . I study in an university, and I sometimes fear the future. If I do the right thing, take the right decision. If I make a terrible mistake ? Often my head was buzzing with so many questions, that I didn't know what to do.

And I was engaged to a vampire, one of the most wonderful men I had ever known. Me and Charles had started badly, but despite my intentions I had fallen helplessly in love with him. And I was about to marry him. Often these weeks I had looked at my engagement ring still processing it was all real. I love this guy very much, but when my eyes stare at the little piece of jewelry, I feel scared. I didn't have any doubts about me becoming Charles's wife, but I had realized how big this step was. Every girl dreams about marrying the guy of her dreams. But marriage wasn't always happy and blissful. What if after time I or Charles change? What of something bad happens? I wanted to live with my love together, and the same time I was afraid to make this step.

'' You are so beautiful, sweetheart.''- My mother often had looked at me with teary eyes.-'' Sometimes I wish you were just a little girl. I remember it like it was yesterday when I gave birth to you, Lena. You have turned into such a nice young woman, your father would have been so proud if he was here.''- My mother would often pull me into a hug, and I would stand like this, safe in her arms. I really missed dad, I wish he could have been with us. To talk with him, to just see him drinking his coffee in the mornings, him to make dinner for us. To see him and mom to kiss, hug. The so many Christmases my father was away from us. I visit his grave when I feel sad and talk to him about anything that comes into my mind. I had shared with him about me being engaged.

'' I don't know if you would have approved of Charles, dad. But he makes me happy, I think he is the one for me. ''- I had sat once on the grass.-'' God, I so wish you were here! I really miss talking to you, your advices!''-My tears had choked me and I had wiped them. –'''You had always known what to say to me and Nick. I love Charles, dad, I really do. And I am so confused. I wish you were here.''- I had cried a lot that day at the cemetery. Rodrigo was trying to give me advices about men, but he wasn't my father. I needed my dad to hug me, make me hot chocolate and listen to my problems like he had done always when I was a kid. I needed to feel this safe again, to know my father will enter through the front door, returning from work every day and greet me with a smile. But he was never going back. Me and my family had to live with this loss. My brother had become more responsible, my mother took a long time to overcome the death of the man she loved. I had watched so many times the tape from their wedding. How my father had asked my mother to their first dance, how much in love they were when they look at one another. How everyone were so happy, celebrating, unaware that sickness will take Christopher Porter away from them . That the young brown-haired man would never see his daughter marry or his grandkids. How many of Nick's successes my father had missed. Sometimes I wish I could give up everything for just one day with my father.

I had walked into my first lecture with bad mood. I had a nightmare last night, something I couldn't remember now. The young people that pass me were with their normal lives. When the normal for me had completely vanished when my friend Daniel had taken the wrong turn that one night and I met Charles. Normal had left my life from a very long time. I was in love with a vampire, I knew how to fight and shoot, a ghost tried to kill me, I met my father in the afterlife. A relative of my love's was back to this world again, controlled with magic by people, seeking vengeance from my Charles. I befriended an actual witch. I had nearly died. None of the young girls that now greet me had been through this.

'' Good morning, Selena.''- I looked up from my notebook and smile when I saw before me Liam _**( Authors' note: Adam Levine**_ _)._ Thank God I had succeeded in making Charles spare his life! The boy had been completely innocent, and I liked him.-''How are you?''- He gave me a kind smile .

'' Fine, ready to learn.''- Angie sat to me and Liam was called by one his friends. The poor boy didn't remember he nearly ended being a victim of my love's jealousy. Something that still pissed me off.

'' Me too. See you later.''- I returned his smile and watched him head back .

'' Do you have a pen? I have forgotten mine.''- Angela pulled me out of my daze and I glanced at her. I had told my roommates about how jealous my Charles had been and how hard it was to make him listen. Oh, I was so pissed at the vampire! But in the mean time I wanted him close, I had missed his blue eyes and the warm feeling that takes over me when my immortal is near me. Our dinner together had went well. We hadn't slept together, only talked. Charles was really romantic, a true gentleman, but I hadn't forgiven him yet.

I was surprised to see outside Charles's maker , Adrian Fraser. The vampire was waiting for me, leaning against one tree and he had removed his sunglasses when I neared him. Some girls were looking dreamily at him and I understood them completely. Adrian was tall, with black short hair and gorgeous green eyes, very handsome indeed. He could melt any woman's heart by just his smile. I liked him. He was always concerned for Charles, they were like family.

'' Are you free for a cup of coffee?''- Adrian smiled at me as he put his sunglass in his jacket's pocket.

'' Yes, I have some time. I know where they make wonderful espresso. ''- I walked to the café , which was only two streets away.

'' I'm so sorry, miss. Here, let me.''- The vampire had bumped into Lily _**(Author's note: Evan Rachel Wood)**_ , the girl I met in our dorm, the same girl that had invited us to the party. The dark-haired guy quickly knelt and helped her gather her notebooks.

'' Thank you so much, Mr…''- Charles's maker was looking at Lily, and he had send her a smile I was sure won many hearts.

'' I am Adrian Fraser, so nice to meet you.''- And the vampire had kissed her hand, and the blond girl blushed. Charles's maker was very attractive indeed, and kissing a woman's hand was something so rare these days.

'' I am Lily Carson. Hi, Selena!''- The girl noticed me and I returned her smile. But Adrian was still staring at the blond girl before us. The vampire had snapped out from his daze when Lily wished us a nice day, smiled at Adrian , and hurried to catch up with her friends.

'' You know her?''- The vampire turned around , eyes searching for the girl I had drank coffee with once and went to the movies. I have her number and she mine.

'' Yes, I met Lily a few days ago. She is nice.''- I had never seen this look on my love's maker face. He seemed infatuated by the girl.

'' Lily. She seems…''- Adrian cleared his voice and looked at me again. His usual green eyes had switched into bright red .

'' Um, Adrian, your eyes…''- I was hoping no one noticed .

'' Damn!''- The vampire closed them and sat on the nearest bench. I stood next to him, watching how the immortals took deep breaths . I had spent long time with vampires and being linked with Charles helped me figure out Adrian was hungry. I didn't know if he had recently fed, but something told me that he had, and this sudden thirst was a surprise for him, too.

'' Do you want me to…?''- I would gladly give my blood to Adrian, but I didn't know how my love would take this. Only Charles had drank from me. But this was his maker, and I trusted him.

'' No, I will be fine.''- Adrian stood up, ran a hand through his hair and looked again in the direction Lily went.-'' I just got dizzy.''- I walked next to him to the café, still thinking. Why Adrian reacted that way towards Lily, like she was all he could see? I had seen the same look in Charles's eyes once, but then I had been his mate, and he had tied me to him. Could Lily be Adrian's mate? Was that why the guy looked so dazed and kept looking at her direction?

'' I would like espresso and this cake.''- Adrian put down the menu and I ordered the same. My thoughts were still on the Lily. If there was a chance she was really Adrian's mate, how could I explain her all of this? My love's maker was a nice man, little stubborn like Charles. But could he…?

'' So how are you?''- I added sugar and stirred my cup. Adrian's eyes, switched their natural green color again, and he had excused himself to the restroom. Now he seemed better.

'' I will manage. ''- I answered Adrian's question about my health. My throat was a little sore, but I take medication.

'' I wanted to talk to you about Charles.''- The vampire tried the cake and glanced at me.-'' Your absence is not good for him.''

'' We are trying to make up.''- I hissed, suddenly irritated. I liked the man before me, but why the intrusion in my love life?

'' Please, don't be mad.''- The vampire covered my hand , seeing how my face must had changed. –'' I'm only concerned about him. I like you, Selena, I had never seen Charles more concern about another woman. In fact I'm glad it's you, not Isabella, she was like a poison.''- I frowned when he mentioned Isabella, Charles's previous love interest. The same one that broke our windows at home and threatened me. Only because she was jealous. –'' I don't want to argue with you. I don't know if you are aware, but when a vampire is having problems, especially love ones, his blood craving increases.''- My eyes widened.

'' And Charles…?''- Why on Earth he had hid this from me?!

'' These weeks were difficult for him, I could feel him struggling to maintain self-control, but he feeds a lot. I can feel it through our connection. And it pains me to see him like this. I know you are upset about what had happened, Selena, but…''

'' Why didn't he tell me this?''- My love was suffering and he stubbornly forgot to tell me! I wanted to slap him for that!

'''Because he is like that!''- Adrian let go of my hand, and lifted the cup to his lips.-''Charles always puts the others before himself! I had argued with him thousand times to not fight into wars, that weren't his, but he never listened! He would do anything to protect his loved ones, and that's what makes me admire him, but ….Charles would suffer, but not try to mend things with you. ''

'' if I had known, I would have done something.''- Anger boiled inside of me.

'' That's why he didn't tell you. Because you would feel guilty. Charles really loves you. I had seen him worried when you have an exam, when you are sick, if you have eaten . You are good for him, Selena, I had never seen my friend more alive . Please, try to understand me, I became fond of you, Selena, I really did. But Charles is my only child, my oldest friend, and I don't want him to do anything stupid. He has enough problems with his brother and those hunters. I know Charles will probably kill me, if he knew I had talked with you, but I had to do something. ''

'' I understand you, but my grandparents…''- I had promised to see them when I return home this weekend. My granddad had said he would shoot my love if he dare to set foot in their home. I had tried to explain that Charles was the same guy they knew, but they were scared.-'' I don't know what to do.''- Adrian squeezed my hand gently and I met his green eyes.

'' They love you and I'm sure they will let my child near them. It will take time. I will tell you what I had always told Charles-Everything will be fine, you just have to have faith.''- He frowned at my look.-'' I know you think that's nonsense. But all this time I had faith. That my child will survive , that he will be happy, and it worked. Maybe God had heard me, maybe Charles is lucky. I only know that if you don't believe that things will work out, you have already given up. A person must always believe in something and hope.''- I smiled at Adrian. I will need a miracle to make my grandparents accept Charles for what he was, and for his brother Roger to be free.


	12. Chapter 12

'' _ **Rockabye, don't bother cry**_ _ **, Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, Rockabye, don't bother cry, Angels surround you, just dry your eye, So, Rockabye baby, Rockabye, Somebody's got you…''**_

 _ **The song is Clean Bandit - Rockabye ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie . I wish you happy holidays, guys! I hope everyone's wishes will come true ! : )**_

 _ **Rain : Really good! keep up the good work!**_

 _ **Me : Thank you so much! You are awesome! : )**_

 _ **Charles's POV**_

'' What was the feeling when you met Selena and recognized her as your mate?''- I put down the glass and eyed my maker. This night it was only us guys- me, my brother, my maker and my child. Mary was on work, night shift and I had thought it would be best for Roger to have some fun. The hunters hadn't made a move, but Roger wasn't still himself. Lucas's hate was burning him, he told me. And I was helpless to save my own flesh and blood. I had asked Nick and my love's brother had just sat opposite me and ordered himself a beer. Alexander was on a date with Angela, and Victor was visiting his parents.

'' Why do you ask? Have you met someone?''- I had sensed Adrian had gotten a bit different, distracted , but he could hide his thoughts from me as good as I could. But I knew this look too well, a woman was certainly involved.

'' Yes.''- My oldest friend blushed, and I smiled.-'' And I think that she is my mate.''

'' Congratulations!''- Nick pated my maker's shoulder. Ray smiled as he took one French fry and ate it.

'' Who is she?''- Roger leaned forward and my maker ran a hand through his hair. I had never seen him so nervous before. Adrian had tons of women in his life, but this was different, I could feel that.

'' She is….''- My friend lifted the glass to his lips and drank some. –'' One of Selena's friends. Her name is Lily .''- Again with the familiar shine in his green eyes. I had seen this look in my brother's eyes, Ray's. –'' I'm must be going crazy, Charles! I met the girl only once and I can't stop thinking about her! And she made me hungry.''- Adrian whispered. –'' So I'm asking you how did you know Selena was your mate?''

'' Well..''- I looked at the night view from the terrace in the restaurant we were in. –'' For me it didn't happen right then. But Selena had enchanted me from the first time I laid my eyes on her.''- I remembered that feeling when I saw the charming brunette and I took her as a bargaining chip , intending to trade her for my child Raymond. But the more time I had spent with my captive, even for a few days, the more I had been drawn to her. And the mortal's blood was calling to me like a siren, and I had never felt such a strong urge before. –'' I felt whole when we bonded, like suddenly I could see and hear clear. But she was somebody else's, Selena cared for Victor and that was killing me. I knew I had to do anything in my power to have her.''- I hadn't never been much of a quitter , especially when it came to women, but this girl was special.-'' I didn't fall in love with your sister, only because she was my mate.''- I looked at Nick.-'' But because also I saw something in her. A spark, a warmth. Home.''-'' Where did you meet Lily?''- I glanced again at my maker.

'' When I went to take Selena to my law firm. I had promised her an internship and she will start soon. ''- My maker explained to the rest, as he was playing with the napkin in his hands.-'' That day I had picked your Selena , to show her a case of mine, and Lily was there. And I felt ….like a fire loomed inside of me. And I felt hunger like never before.''- Adrian refused to meet my eyes. I wasn't certain his story was true, but I decided not to become suspicious. –'' I am older than her, and still I want to be near her! ''- My maker ran a hand through his face.

'' She is very beautiful. And if you ask me, ask her to meet you.''- Roger said after Adrian showed us pictures of Lily on his phone. The girl was truly very pretty- with blond , long hair and blue like the ocean eyes.

'' Yes, go for it! Don't make her doubt your feelings.''- Nick added as his order arrived and Lena's brother twirled some of the spaghetti around his fork. Nicholas was seeing one woman from his work, and I was happy for him.

'' Does she give any indication she likes you?''- Raymond asked after he wiped his mouth with the napkin.

'' Yes, and that's what scares me , too. ''- My maker ran a hand through his hair again.

''You are the one who told me that my nature doesn't stop me from having a relationship with a human.''- I looked at my maker and his green eyes narrowed.-''If you like this girl, give this a chance. Don't deny yourself love, my friend.''- My phone rang and I heard a sound that I had prayed I never do. My love was in trouble and the glass in my hand shattered in tiny pieces.

# # #

 _ **Selena's POV**_

I leaned my head back on the sofa in Lily's room. My new friend had invited me over in her room to hang out and we ended up having a TV shows marathon. Alexander had come and taken Angela on a dinner, Catherina had went on a disco with some other girls. I had only asked of my roommates to call me if anything happens, especially Cathy. She had invited me over, but I had refused, saying I want to stay at home for this night. I wasn't in the mood for loud music, alcohol and dancing. Catherina had promised to catch a taxi , but I was still worried and had my phone close to me, on the table, ready to pick it if she called. And Angie deserved to spent time with her boyfriend, who had driven here to see her. Alex had greeted me with a kiss, left us food from my mother and promised to bring Angela safe home. He was going to stay in the night, of course, and we all didn't mind it.

I always fear when my roommates were out without me. I knew they would be home safe, but I couldn't help but getting worried if anything might endanger them. A drunken men, thieves, vampires. Knowing that the last existed was surely frightening. I had come across vampires and they all had tried to feed from me. My fighting skills were useful, but I still find it hard to shoot. Charles had saved me every single time and I was forever grateful for that. I could only hug him and be happy I was saved. The darkness held many horrors and I still glanced at my phone with worry.

'' They will be fine, Selena. You will see.''- Lily smiled at me, looking away from the laptop's screen. I was beginning to like this girl more and more. Lily has a sister, 10-year old- Rose, and I met the little angel when she had visited my new friend. Rose resembled Lily, she had the same hair color, but her eyes were green, while Lily's were blue. Lily could pretty well understand how it was to live with a sibling and we often told each other stories about the times Nick had angered me, the pranks we had done to each other, how her sister loved to get on her nerves. I liked Lily, she was still new in here and me and the girls had welcomed her in our merry band.

'' I know.''- I sighed and caressed Loki's back and my cat curled on my lap. I couldn't leave my Persian cat all alone and Lily loved felines herself, so I had brought my sweet Loki here. I had told about me to my new friend.

'' It must be wonderful to be engaged, Selena! To find the guy, you want to spend your life with!''- I had only smiled and looked down at my engagement ring, feeling only warmth when I think about the man who gave it to me.

'' He is really incredible.''- I didn't know what else to say. Of course, I hadn't told Lily that my fiancé was a vampire, she would never believe me. No sane person, who hadn't seen it himself, would. Instead I had told her a changed story about me and Charles, not forgetting to mention about his unique talent to draw.-''I know it must sound so ridiculously romantic or …but I think that's the guy for me. ''- I couldn't imagine my life without Charles in it. The blue-eyed vampire had entered mine like a storm , changed it and now I couldn't see me without him. I didn't know if this was because we had been mates and I knew him like he did himself, and he me. Or I had been attracted to Charles from the first moment I had seen him. I only knew that he could make me smile every time and when I see him the world becomes brighter.

'' I want something like this too.''- Lily had said.-'' You know I like Adrian, but he seems….nervous or shy. I don't know what to think.''- I had given Lily Adrian's Facebook, when she found out I knew him and he was my love's friend. I thought it won't hurt if those two start chatting and given the fact Charles's maker seemed interested in Lily… In fact Adrian had been asking me a lot on the phone about Lily and finally I had yelled at him to ask her out already. Maybe she was his mate, I wasn't certain. But he was a grown up, they both were , and him not taking the lead in this was childish! I got it, Adrian was afraid to let someone near, but the girl liked him. I had often seen Lily, smiling or laughing, while typing a message in Facebook and by the gleam in her blue eyes I knew there was a guy involved. And she couldn't stop mentioning Adrian, or asking me about him. His secret wasn't mine to tell, and my new friend might think I was making fun of her. Adrian was a good guy, protective and I personally thought that he could take care of any girl very well. But Charles's maker was acting so unlike him and I wanted to shook him up for good!

'' He asks me about you, Lily. Give him time.''- I had pated her shoulder.

'' I will, but I don't get it. One minute he is so sweet, and the other- distant. Maybe Adrian doesn't find me that beautiful or thinks I am ..''- The tears in my new friend's blue eyes had made me want to give a slap or two to Charles's maker when I see him . Fear of being exposed or no, he had no right to make a young girl doubt her beauty and worth! Lily was truly very beautiful, and if Charles's maker couldn't be man about it…! Oh, I would definitely pour some sense into the vampire's head!

'' We are out of snacks.''- Lily pulled me out of my thoughts.

'' Do you want to go to the store to get some?''- It wasn't so late and the store was right across the street. We would be back in no time.

'' Sure.''- Lily got up and put on her jacket. I removed Loki off my lap and placed my cat on the the plush sofa, caressing one more time his white fur. I put on my own jacket, took my wallet and phone, Lily- her keys and wallet and we exited her room and she locked it. We passed some other students in the corridor, and we exchanged a few words.

Outside was a little chilly and I zipped my jacket up. The wind played with my hair and put a strand behind my ear. The warmth of the store was so good and we immediately began to look for chips and other snacks on the shelves. We bought soda, too and I also – milk for tomorrow morning.

'' When did it become so cold!''- Lily exclaimed when we left the store and stopped to cross the street.

'' I don't know.''- I had the strange feeling we had been watched. Maybe I was being paranoid, but still I couldn't shake the feeling. And my blood froze when I spotted two guys walking our direction. There was something about them, something odd. I realized what it was when I saw the taller one's eyes flash in red. Vampires!

'' We have to run, Lily! Now!''- I grabbed her hand and just as we were about to ran, the other one got in front of us with his unnatural speed, a thing I knew too well. But Lily gasped.

'' Not so fast , little birds.''- The vampire smiled and he caressed my cheek, before turning his attention to Lily.-'' You are very beautiful. And you both smell delicious.''- He inhaled the air around us and growled. We backed away a few steps.

'' Please, don't hurt us! We will give you our money, just don't harm us!''- Lily managed to say, as I contemplated if I could pull out the gun in my pocket fast enough. I always carried it with me, it made me feel safe. The enchanted weapon was invisible do radars and I could carry it everywhere.

'' What good would money do us, my beauties?''- The other had chuckled behind us and Lily jumped.-'' When blood is so much more sweeter.''- I saw his fangs popping up, and I knew I had to react quickly. Lily screamed as she was grabbed from behind by the other vampire.

'' Let her go!''- I pulled out my gun and shot , but I missed the bloodsucker's heart. The bullet had went in his leg, and the vampire growled.

'' Now look what you did!''- And he slapped me so hard, that my ears began to ring. I dropped my weapon and fell on my knees. The groceries were scattered all around us. With a dizzy head I stood up and kicked the vampire , using a move Charles had told me when he was training me. And it worked, the blood drinking creature had whined in pain , and I turned around to see how Lily was.

'' You are a feisty one. You will be our dessert. First we will enjoy your friend.''- The vampire holding her, leaned to bite her, but I had grabbed the gun and aimed at his head.

'' Release her!''- But the other immortal hit me on the head and I lost balance and the weapon slipped from my fingers. I was pinned to the ground by the vampire I had shot.

'' I will enjoy playing with you. Your beauty won't help you.''- I kicked him in the groin , just as I heard Lily screaming. I pushed the vampire off me and with trembling fingers, reached the phone in my jeans pocket. I dialed Charles's number, he answered , but before I could say anything, my head hit the pavement again and the vampire kicked my rib cage pretty badly and I yelled.

'' Why are you smiling?!''- The vampire kicked me again , but I laughed a little forcefully this time.-'' You are going to die, and you laugh!''

'' Because he will make you pay for this!''- I curled on a ball again, when I received another kick, but there wasn't next one. Instead a bloodcurdling scream was heard above me and I found the strength to open my eyes.

Charles had literally ripped apart the vampire, who had hurt me. My love looked beyond angry, and his nice clothes were stained with blood. But I smiled when I saw him.

'' Oh, my love! I'm so sorry!''- Charles knelt before me and picked me up. I winced and groaned, because it really hurt. My ribs might be broken.

'' Thank you.''- I sobbed into his neck and wrapped my arms around it.-'' I tried to defeat them on my own, but…''- I winced again. I was beginning to ache all over.

'' Let's get you inside and I will heal you.''- Charles placed a kiss on my lips and my fingers curled into his brown hair. –'' It's so freezing in here! ''

'' Lily!''- I shrieked as I turned around in my love's arms. Adrian was there and he had killed the other vampire. Now he was carrying Lily in his arms. My new friend was bitten, and the blood was everywhere.

'' Adrian? What are you… How did you get here?''- The words were slurry, probably from the blood loss.

'' I had almost lost you.''- The dark-haired guy knelt and placed a kiss in the girl's blond hair.- '' I will heal you.''- Adrian bit his wrist and offered it to my friend.-'' You must drink. Please, Lily!''- I had never heard or seen my love's maker so scared. My friend looked at my direction and I nodded.

'' You will feel better, Lily, trust me.''- The blond girl carefully grabbed Charles's maker wrist and began drinking his blood. Adrian just held her close and with his free hand caressed her hair.

'' You must tell her , Adrian, and admit how you feel.''- The pain was excruciating and I lost conscious in Charles's arms as he carried me to the dorm. Adrian followed with Lily , safely in his arms, too.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is the new chapter of my story. Thanks for reading and enjoy! : )**_

I snuggled closer to Charles as he carried me inside the dorm. I wanted to cry from relief that he came and saved me. I had wounded the vampires, but I let the fear for Lily distract me and that nearly got the both of us killed. My new friend was so frightened , and bleeding out that I had panicked. Seeing someone you care for in danger and hurt, affects people differently. I had wanted desperately to aid Lily, to kill the vampires myself and maybe call for ambulance, but I had failed. The girl's wound was so deep, that no doctor could save her. Only a supernatural creature could.

I heard Lily tell Adrian to take us to her room, my friend's voice sounded so quiet, and I buried my face in my love's neck. I wanted to remain like this forever, safe in Charles's arms.

'' You did your best, Lena.''- Lifting my head I met my vampire's blue eyes.-'' How is the pain?''- I kissed him on the lips.

'' Still the same.''- Every breath was like a thousand knives ran through my chest. Damn that vampire strength! I had forgot how much these creature were strong. Charles had offered to heal me right away, but I wanted to make sure Lily was safe first, she was the one with the most damage. My vampire kissed the top of my head and I buried my face in his neck again and inhaled his perfume. I adored his perfume.

'' Oh my God! What happened?! We should call a doctor!''- I looked up and saw some students in the corridor. I recognized one of the them- Nicole, and she was staring at Adrian and Lily, and mostly at the bloodstained clothes .

'' Did someone stab you? Shot you?''- Another student approached and took out his phone to dial for ambulance. Great, my luck again! To meet people when we were with stained with blood clothes, and Lily looked pale as a sheet and I was biting my lips to stop myself from groaning from the pain. Plus I had a gun in me, although the metal detector at the front door couldn't locate it because the weapon was enchanted. How did my peaceful and normal night turned into this?

'' Everything is fine.''- I heard Adrian and I realized he was compelling the students. –'' The girls are safe. You didn't see blood. You will continue on your way and forget about what you saw here.''- I released a sigh and clutched tighter Charles's jacket. The students passed us.

'' My key is in here.''- Lily's voice broke my heart, it was so small. I heard rustling of keys and soon Charles entered the room and closed the door behind him with a light kick.

'' Put me down.''- I rasped, the pain was making my head dizzy and I prayed I won't vomit.

'' Absolutely not, Lena. You need to lay down.''- Charles tightened his hold on me, as if worrying I might try to jump from his arms. In fact I wasn't sure I would be able to stand on my feet, it hurt so much. My vampire sat on the sofa and removed a strand of hair off my face. I touched his cheek and he smiled. Why this guy makes my heart beat so fast and why I need to be around him all the time? I ran my fingers through his brown hair and my vampire leaned to kiss me, but I groaned from the pain.-'' Here, drink.''- Charles bit his wrist and offered it to me. I took it and as soon as the warm red liquid ran down my throat I began to get drowsy. I never thought that blood , especially my love's would have such a unique taste. Not salty or metallic, but more like cinnamon, vanilla. I sensed how my cheeks became red , because every time I take my immortal's blood, I feel desire . It was normal, blood drinking for vampires and humans was pleasurable and a very intimate contact indeed. And the fact I loved the guy, was enhancing the effect. My love pulled me closer with his free hand and I wanted nothing more than to remain like this forever. I met Charles's blue eyes and held his gaze as I drank. The vampire blood warmed me up inside and the ache began to dull, until it vanished completely. And a rush of energy overtook my whole body. I let go of Charles's wrist and kissed it lightly. The man leaned and kissed me and I melted in his embrace. My hands buried in his brown hair and soon our kiss turned heated.

'' What are you? Answer me, Adrian!''- I jumped at the angry voice. I had forgotten we weren't alone. I turned in my love's arms and looked at the another couple – Lily and Adrian. The vampire had knelt next to the bed, and my new friend had sat up and now was looking him like he was a demon. I had forgotten that Lily didn't know about vampires and especially about the guy she started to like to be one. Charles's maker was pale, and was hurt when the girl pushed his hand away and began to crawl away from him.

'' Please, let me explain!''- Lily got off the bed and with an unsteady steps headed for the door. Adrian got there first , using his unnatural speed, and I saw how my new friend swayed by this sudden movement. If I had seen this when I knew nothing about vampires, I would scream. And Lily was about to do that, but Adrian covered her mouth.-'' Please, don't be afraid. I will …''- But the girl kicked him .

'' What are you? What were those men? And…'- Now Lily looked at me, us with Charles.-'' Who is he?''- I stood up, ignoring Charles's attempts to pull me back. I was feeling better and the girl before me was in a bigger need of help than me. Also some serious explanation.

'' That's my fiancé, Adrian's friend.''- I stopped, wondering how exactly to explain everything without sounding like a crazy person and without scaring Lily more. The blond girl was looking between the three of us, as if deciding which one was the most dangerous.

'' My name is Charles Montgomery.''- My love was beside me and he put his arm around my waist.-'' Adrian has told me about you, and …''

'' You had a gun?!''- Lily eyed me , clearly scared to death.-'' And you killed people?! And the blood! What are you ? Vampires?!''- She let out a hysterical laugh and I wished I could hug her and make this information easy for her, but I couldn't.

'' Yes.''- Adrian said, taking a few steps towards Lily.-'' I…''

'' Stay away from me!''- Lily backed away and ran to the bathroom, intending probably to lock herself up in there, but Adrian got there first.

'' You need to calm down.''- I knew very well this tone, the vampire was compelling her.-''You will forget…''

'' Oh, no!''- I rushed to them and turned Charles's maker attention to me. His green eyes burned me , but I wouldn't let him intimidate me. –'' You are not compelling her! She needs to know the truth about you!''

'' I am scaring her! Lily is better off without knowing!''- The vampire pushed me aside ,but I placed myself between him and my new friend.

'' Now, listen to me, Adrian! I don't care that you are centuries old and powerful! You are not compelling Lily! The girl likes you.''- I saw the amazement in his eyes.-'' Yes, she does. And you know what? Lily thinks she is not beautiful enough for you, good enough! Only because you are too much of a coward to admit your feelings or tell the secret! Lily is a good girl and I won't let you do this to her! If you want to compel her, you have to go through me!''- I liked Adrian, I really did, but this act of fear really angered me. I stared the vampire , Charles was next to us. But Adrian only laughed.

'' You really are something, Selena! Now I see why she is your mate, my friend. You two are more alike than you know.''- Then Adrian focused only on Lily .-'' I didn't think you .. You are very beautiful to me, Lily, more than you can imagine. And Selena is right, it's my fault. I am a vampire, Lily, but I will never harm you, you must understand this!''- But the girl only continued to back away from him.

'' Stay away.''- She suddenly groaned and clutched her palm. And Adrian did the same. Charles put a hand on his maker's shoulder and looked at me, at the same moment I did the same. Only Lily's palm there was a green letter _**A**_ , and on Adrian's – a blue _**L**_.

'' You are my mate.''- Adrian never looked away from Lily, as she gulped. The vampire was shaking and a light smiled appeared on his lips.

'' But how? He never drank from her?!''- I glanced at my Charles, while supporting Lily.

'' It could happen with every blood exchange, I drank from you, Lena, but we could have bonded if you had drank from me, too. This bond works on both ways.''- Charles supported his maker.

'' I want you all out!''- Lily raised her voice. Adrian paled, and I saw tears in his eyes, which were still glued on her face. –'' This is too much!''

'' But I …''- But my new friend cut her mate mid speech , and he seemed visibly wounded by her words.

'' You are scaring me. I want to be alone. So I am begging you, just go!''- I nodded and followed the vampires out.

 _ **# # #**_

'' You have to talk to her, Selena.''- Catherina said when Lily passed us , without even saying hello. The girl looked bad, and I sighed. Lily had been ignoring me for days , not answering my calls and refused to meet me when I come to her room. Her roommate, Lucy, always found some excuse to make me go away, like I had just missed her, or she was in the bathroom . But I could recognize a lie, when I hear one. And it was hurting me, too. I knew Lily was terrified of what happened to her, being linked to Adrian, and she must be in a great amount of pain. She had been rejecting him, like I had done with Charles, but for me it had been different. Lily was just scared of him, but she can't fight this thing on her own. I would probably never make it if it wasn't for the potion, or the love of my brother and friends. But Lily was alone in this, and I wanted to help her in every way.

'' Yes, me and Cathy could speak with her, but you are the only one who knows what's like.''- Angela added, while we waited in line in the store.

So I followed Lily from the moment she exited the lecture hall, I knew her lessons. I winced when I saw how pale the blond young woman looked, how her hands were trembling and how she seemed to walk with an unease. The first days when me and Charles had created this bond between us, were the hardest for me. I could barely walk on my own, and even with pills the high temperature still hadn't released me. I had seen Lily often taking pills and once she nearly fainted in the corridor, but when I neared , she yelled at me to go away. Her body needed Adrian to soothe the suffering , so the both of them could accommodate to this, but the girl was stubborn and too scared. From Charles, I learned that his maker was not well, too, and it was hurting my love to see his friend like this. So for the both sakes of my Charles's maker and my new friend, I had to talk to Lily.

'' Lily, you have to hear me out!''- I ran after the girl outside and caught up with her .-'' You can't continue like this.''- I put a hand on her shoulder and my heart broke when I saw how pale she was and the dark circles around her blue eyes, which had lost their shine.-'' I know .''

'' Leave me be, Selena!''- The girl quickened her pace, but she stopped soon to wipe the sweat off her forehead. With trembling hands Lily took out some painkillers and stuffed one in her mouth.

'' You are torturing yourself! I know how you feel. Please, let's talk.''- I begged my new friend with tears in my eyes.

'' I am so tired. I barely sleep.''- Lily sobbed and sat on the nearest bench, dropping her bag on the ground. I picked it up, and handed it to her.-'' Why this happened to me?''- She looked me for the first time and I swallowed.

'' Because your soul matches Adrian's. ''- I sat next to her.

'' Do you realize how ridiculous it sounds?! I don't want this!''- She showed me the green letter _**A**_ on the palm and wiped her tears.

'' Do you like Adrian?''- I asked, afraid of her answer. I knew she fancied him before, but I feared now she will grow to hate him and that would ruin them both. And I didn't want to see that.

'' I …''- Lily sobbed and I hugged her.-'' He scares me. .''- I held her while she cried. My heart was breaking for Lily. She was thrown in this supernatural world, and I felt it was my duty to help her. So I suggested we take a walk and we did to one quiet park. I didn't have classes any more for today, and neither did she. I bought us pizza and we sat in front of one beautiful pond.

'' I want to tell you about me and Charles.''- I spared nothing back. How the vampire had taken me, intending to exchange me for Raymond, and how he bonded with me. How awful it had been for me, every moment of agony, how thankful I was I hadn't been alone in this. I told about how Charles had saved my life, how he had wanted to sacrifice his because he thought we would never be together. How hard it had been for my family and friends to accept him, and that I still have problems with that. But I loved the guy, he made me happy.

'' But how did you fall in love with him, Selena? He forced this upon you, and you had a boyfriend!''- Lily eyed me, after drinking some mineral water.

'' In the beginning, I hated Charles, I really did. For doing this to me.''- I bit my lips. –'' I wanted him out of my life, so I could be with Victor, without a vampire, who sought my attention and love. I don't know when things changed. Through this link I could experience Charles's past, see his happiest and saddest memories. You would too, Lily. And I realized he wasn't so bad, that he would do anything for the ones he love, and that he is still a human, not the monster I had thought he was. I had seen him cry out of grief, to show such braveness, that I started to like him, despite me trying not to do so. When did this turned into love, I don't know. I felt bad for sometimes ignoring Victor, and thinking about Charles instead. I didn't want it, but it happened. ''- I smiled. –'' I fell in love with the guy, that I grew to know through our bond, I fell for the guy despite everything he had done. Maybe that sounds crazy, but I can't be without him. He makes me feel so alive.''

'' But he is a vampire, Selena. He had killed people.''- Lily whispered.

'' I know, but he is not a monster . Neither is Adrian.''- The girl tensed when I mentioned him.

'' I don't want to see him. I don't care if I die from this.''- I squeezed her palm and Lily met my eyes.

'' Don't say things like this! Adrian is not a bad guy. You had chatted with him, you know that!''

'' Yeah, before I knew he wasn't even a human and he did this! I had hard time explaining to everyone what this letter _**A**_ means!''- Lily removed with a shaking hand a strand of blond hair off her face.

'' He saved your life.''- I reminded her and her blue eyes shot me a guilty look.

'' I know! That's why also this is so…! I thought he was a nice guy, very good looking, romantic. But he turned out to be a vampire and now I don't know what to do! I want to be near him, but I also fear him! And I feel so exhausted.''- Lily sobbed.

'' I know Adrian very well and I can say he will never hurt you.''- I zipped up my jacket.

'' So you are saying I should go to him and jump in his arms? That we would end up like you and Charles? ''- Lily eyed me after blowing her nose. –'' What if I want to be with someone else?''

'' I don't know , Lily. I don't know why me and Victor didn't work out. Maybe because I hid from him important things, maybe because we had waited too long for us to admit our feelings. Maybe I had felt him more like a friend, than a lover. Maybe Victor loved me more than I did him. Maybe we were doomed from the start, maybe we shouldn't have crossed the line between friends and lovers. I had asked myself this so many times and I still don't know the answer. But I don't regret Charles , he is an amazing guy, talented and deeply concerned for everyone. And Victor now is happy with an awesome girl, who will be more for him than me. ''

'' But don't you fear sometimes? You carry a gun, know how to fight.''- Lily fixed her hair.

'' I fear, but I know Charles will always be there for me, like I am for him. I feel so protected when I am with him. ''

'' I think Adrian is very hot guy.''- We both laughed.-'' But accepting this other side of him and this bond…How did you do it, Selena? Learn not to fear Charles?''

'' Well, it was hard, but he never hurt me. I feared more this connection between us and the feelings it caused. ''

'' I want to talk to Adrian so badly, but in the meantime I am so afraid and I want to punch him.''- We laughed again. Lily still looked unwell, but a smile suited her perfectly.

'' I won't tell you call him, Lily. You have to decide this on your own. I won't beg you to meet him, because he is my friend, too. You have to decide if you want this or no.'''- I pated her shoulder . Deep down I hoped she will call Adrian .


	14. Chapter 14

_**Charles's POV**_

I remember the first time my maker told me about what a mate was and how then it sounded so unbelievable for me . That thanks to my new way of life I was supposed to meet one special woman , who will be my equal in every way. That I will need only her, her blood.

'' But this is so boring!''- I had laughed at my maker, when he explained it to me. Vampire mates were for life, the other halves of ourselves, they completed us perfectly. This person will know your deepest secrets, all your desires. It scared me. Some unknown woman to have such a power over me, to know me so intimately. I didn't want that. I was just fine with bringing different women to my bed, not bothering to remember their names. I was still young and wanted to live. I knew someday I had to settle down, but I wanted so bad to live, to go everywhere, to do the things I adore. I wanted to draw, to spend money, to be finally free from my family's name obligations.

'' It's not.''- Adrian had looked at me, a bit angry.-'' You are still a child, compared to me, Charles, to know what it is to be alone. That in time you will want a special someone to talk to, someone to go home to. I was like you, and I need this, but my mate is still hidden from me.''- I had rolled my eyes. Yes, Adrian had been older than me, and I hated that he treated me like a child sometimes. Always patronizing me , worrying for me. I was a grown up man, not a baby!

'' But what if I never meet her? What if she is ugly or stupid? I will have to endure everything only because we were meant to be, is that it?''- What did it mean that she will be my match? In appearance or personal qualities? Will she be fun , wild?

'' Not necessarily. But you will be drawn to her, Charles. This girl would lure in from the moment you meet her. '' – I had laughed at this, too, and my maker scolded me. This had sounded to me like a fairytale, like the ones my mother had read to me as a little boy.

'' I doubt I will fall madly in love with a girl, only because her blood will call to me. And I will ignore everything to be with her.'' – God forbid my mate to be someone not pleasing to look at, or old. Or some awful person. And I would have to be stuck with her for an eternity. If I had meet my past self now, I would punch him for his stupid thoughts.

'' Laugh, my friend. But I am sure you will meet your destined one someday and we will see what you will think then. ''

Spending the rest of your life with only one woman?! Then I was so carefree, wanting to take everything the life had to offer me. Why would I ever want only one woman, when I could have thousands?! I knew I have to marry someday, but given my new life , I was hoping to avoid such a commitment. I had been still a newborn, learning how to control my abilities, marriage had to wait. As a human ladies often found me irresistible, and as a vampire- they still did, maybe even more. But through the years I 've changed. I became lonely and seeking a long time partner , a woman to spend my life with. I guess I had became wiser and realized that I needed to create a home with someone, not just to find some comfort for the night. All my brief relations with ladies, mortal or no, couldn't make me as happy as before. So I had begun longer relationships, but they always ended badly . Adrian was right, I felt like a void inside of me, which I feared grew deeper with every year I hadn't met my mate. I started thinking what she might look like, what would be her name, voice. If I would love her, and she me. I had given up hope I will find her, and continued like before- different ladies to pass the time. But when the fate brought Selena to my doorstep, and I recognized her as mine, I knew I had to have her. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. All of her memories, fears, wishes, it was incredible when I experienced them. To me Selena was perfect- her laugh, her hobbies. And I have fallen deep.

When my maker created the link between him and Lily, I tried to help him. But he had forbidden my to talk to the girl, this was between the two of them. But it was hurting me to watch how Adrian suffered, the same way I had. Lily liked him, but she feared him, and I didn't know what to do about that. Me and Adrian are connected , but he had forbidden me as my maker to try to ease the pain away. Selena had talked to Lily, and I only hoped the girl will at least give my friend a chance.

I decided to take my brother to our family home, he had been begging me for weeks and I couldn't deny him a link to our past. I was afraid Roger might snap when he sees his old room, mine, but he needed some connection to his time. And Mary agreed, too. At first she was against it, but accepted the idea. I thought I should take with us Selena and just Raymond. Adrian had a tough case and a first date with Lily to get ready to. Finally the girl had called him and agreed to meet. It was still something.

So one afternoon, I parked the car in front of my family home. The one I had grown up so many years ago. I remember sneaking out from the window late at night to get drunk with my friends, the fencing lessons with my brother, the long and boring hours in the summer when the finest teachers had dealt with the two sons of Count Montgomery. The dozens pranks, my first kiss in the mansion's garden, my first dance with a lady . My first dog, my first horse. How my mother had read to me stories, lulling me with fingers in my hair, and how I loved to listen to her sing. How she taught me to be a nice young man.

'' How will I recognize true love, mother?''- I had asked her once, after I had kissed my first girl, the daughter of one baron.

'' True love doesn't have rules, my son.''- Her fingers had brushed over my cheek.-'' I am sure you will meet a nice young lady, Charles, and your heart will belong to her. You will fall in love many times, until you find the one you can't be really without. This girl will be special for you. True love is when you feel you would do anything for this person and want to see him happy. True love is gentle, passionate, and you must cherish it, my dear son. ''- My mother had been right. I have felt love , but with Selena it was different. I really couldn't imagine a day without her and I wanted us to live together.

'' Do you remember this?''- I pointed to Roger one of the knights armors ,lined in one of the corridors. . My brother laughed, recalling how as kids I had hidden in it and spooked our butler to death. Well, my father had scolded me for this, but it was worth it, it had been very fun.

'' You have kept my room.''- Roger entered his and smiled, turning to me. I returned his smile. Bringing my brother here for the weekend was a good idea. Roger was stunned at how everything looked now, our family portraits were still hanging on the walls, my mother's finest china, silver and golden utensils. My father's cabinet, our armory, the swords, passed from one generation to the other. Our jewelries were safe in banks, but I have kept some of mother's here. The whole library was intact, the books , a legacy from my grand-grandfather still were safe. I had done my best to save anything that I could. After all I had grown up here, my true home. No matter where I was in the world, I loved to come here.

'' Well, I tried to preserve it like before, but things get old. ''- The bed was new, but the paintings, the chandeliers were the same. My brother had cried when we had visited our family crypt and we left flowers for our mother, father and Roger's wife. I had only hugged him as he cried.

'' Your guest is waiting for you.''- Theresa Parker came to me, and I got confused. Her daughters had ran to hug me, and I gave them presents and chocolate. I adored kids, and I wished I could have ones myself.

'' What guest?''- I asked. I had told the cook to prepare a lunch, and for the maids to get rooms ready. We weren't expecting anyone else.

'' One woman arrived before you did. She said she will wait for you in your room.''- My eyes widened. What woman? I looked at Selena, but she was too busy listening to Mary, that she hadn't heard this.

'' Did this woman introduce herself?''- I asked , walking to my room, expecting the worst.

'' No, she only said you know her.''- I dismissed Theresa and opened the door to my room. The familiar perfume hit me, and I stood frozen on my spot. But I quickly snapped out of it, and closed the door behind me. Right there, on the bed me and Selena had slept on, laid Isabella only in a bathrobe, her clothes on the floor. On the nearest table were a bottle of champagne and strawberries.

'' I missed you, darling.''- Isabella , my ex, rushed and wrapped herself over me, and began kissing me .-'' I like you with longer hair.''- Her fingers were unbuttoning my shirt.-'' But you are overdressed, Charlie. Much better.''- She was taking the shirt off me.

'' What's going on here?! Her?!''- Selena yelled. I pried myself off Bella, only for her to hug me from behind. My shirt was unbuttoned , and my belt almost undone. I removed Bella's hands off me. I quickly fixed my clothes, eyes glued on Selena. My love was paled, but her fists were clenched and I saw her shaking with anger.

'' Mary, Raymond! And you brought food!''- Lena was staring at me, her eyes were watering now. –'' The mortal girl, which took you away from me, darling!''- But I pinned my ex against the wall, before she attacked my love.

'' How are you..''- My niece asked, shielding her father, worried Isabella might try to feed from him, Roger and Selena were the only humans here. I have to find out if Theresa was hurt and her kids, too.

'' It's not what you think. Lena, please…''- Raymond was holding Bella , as I began to walk towards my girl, but she backed away from me.

'' She is in your old home, and …''- My love's voice was squeaky.-'' Is that my bathrobe?!''- She had left it here. We've been spending the weekends often in my family home. –'' And she has clothes and shoes in here?!''- Lena rushed to the wardrobe to find it filled with Isabella's things.-'' I have to get out from here.''- My love ran away from the room.

'' How do you remember me?''- I yelled at Bella, who was still struggling to break free from Ray's and Mary's hold. Cora had enchanted my ex to forget me.

'' Some hunters came with one warlock and he removed the spell. You are not getting rid of me that easy, my gorgeous prince.''- I wish I could strangle her, I barely restrained myself. Roger will see me kill someone, and I didn't want that.

'' But how did you know where we would be?''-My niece asked.

'' The hunters told me where my sweet Charlie will be.''- I punched the wall and left a hole in it.

'' Lucas forbid me from telling you, brother.''- I looked at Roger.-'' I couldn't hide this from him. Every time I had tried to tell you about Isabella, the hunter would use this magic to burn me up inside. I'm so sorry, Charlie.''- I rushed after Selena.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

I will surely lose my way through these corridors if I hadn't know the house so well, like I had one of her owners. But I guess people could be deceiving. The tears were fogging my view, but I wiped them angrily. No need to cry for this…! This man stabbed my heart with a knife and it hurt so much!

A sob escaped my lips , unwanted, and I wanted to lean against a wall and just cry, but my dignity wouldn't let me. I have to get out from here! Away from Charles, and his precious Bella.

'' Lena, listen, I didn't know she was here!''- Charles appeared before me.-'' I didn't even knew she remembered me! Lucas had done this.''- The vampire grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me closer. It hurt to look in his blue eyes, after what I saw.

'' Lies!''- I hit him with my bag and Charles released me. My voice was too weak, and I hated myself for this.

'' Love, let me explain!''- The vampire pinned me against the wall and traced with thumbs my cheeks.

'' How?! ''- I stared at him.-'' Your ex, Bella, was in your room, in my bathrobe, her clothes on the floor. Thank God she wasn't naked! At least she has the decency to wait for you clothed !''- How could this man hurt me so much? After I had decided to be with him, to fight for us? He stabbed me in the back.

'' You need to listen to me, please.''- My blue-eyed guy leaned his forehead against mine, but I slapped him.

'' You have brought Isabella here before, haven't you? But of course! I wonder how many of your lovers you had showed your room to!''- The jealousy and betrayal were stinging me, and I knew I could burst into tears at any moment.

'' Yes, but… She had invited herself here today, because she knew I will be here!''- I freed myself from my fiancé's arms.

'' You know what?! You created a huge scene because Liam walked me home! But when I find your ex in your home, in my bathrobe, I am suddenly imagining things! And her clothes are in here, Charles!''- My eyes widened.-'' You probably have been seeing her when we were separated, or maybe even when we weren't.''- My voice broke from the realization.

'' You have to believe me, Lena! I love only you, Bella had arranged this!''- But I ran through the front door.

'' I don't know what to believe anymore. Goodbye, Charles!''- Sobbing, I took off my engagement ring and threw it on the ground.

'' Don't do this!''- The vampire got on his knees before me and hugged my waist.-'' I love you, Selena!

'' I love you, too, Charles, but… I can't…''- I was so confused, hurt and angry.-'' Ray, will you take me home?''- I freed myself from the man that I love, and looked at Raymond, who had ran after us. I wanted to go home and curl with Loki on my bed, and just cry. The younger vampire only nodded and took my hand. Charles remained there on the ground, kneeling and crying.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Charles's POV**_

'' Leave me alone, Bella! Everything between us is over!''- I had thrown out my ex that day, but she kept coming back. Always trying to kiss me, or take my clothes off. Once her body and blood could cause fire inside of me, but not now. I only loved Selena, everything in her. How she cried at sad movies, how adorable she was sometimes. My heart melted only with her. And my sweet love had returned my ring, something I felt like a second death. But I never gave up trying to make her listen to me. Lena have been rejecting my calls, or texts online. Even she hid when I had come to talk to her face to face. But I was too stubborn to let this go.

'' Because of her, right? Sweet, little Selena.''- Isabella threw her cigarette and smiled at me.-'' Don't be so gloom, darling. If the human means so much to you, I could share you. It would be fun.''- But the dark glimpse in her eyes told me otherwise. Isabella would kill Lena if she has the chance.

'' You will never come near her.''- I crossed my arms. Bella caressed my hair, but I caught her wrist.-'' Leave, before I kill you.''- I growled, my self-control was slipping away.

'' I like it when you get this dark and rough, Charlie. We had some wonderful times together.''- Isabella purred in my ear, but backed away and looked me right in the eyes.-'' This mortal will never be good enough for you, my prince. You two are not the same. She will die, leaving you alone in your misery. And you will come back to me, darling.''- Bella winked at me and disappeared.

 _ **Selena's POV**_

I groaned and stood up and began pacing around the room. I had a paper to write, which I have to hand next week , and I had written so little. The words on my screen had begun to swim before my eyes, and I thought I needed a break. It would be great if I could stop thinking about Charles even for a while and focus on my assignment. Tears fogged my view and I wiped them angrily.

'' You should call him, Selly.''- Catherina eyed me, after picking up her notebook.-'' It's been two weeks and you need to hear him out.''- My roommate was in her pajamas, lying on her bed, and has being underlining her notes for the past hour. –'' I know you are mad at him, but give him a chance to explain.''- Loki meowed and I picked my cat up and kissed the fluffy white head.

'' Things were pretty clear for me, Cathy.''- Tears were threatening to be shed, but I wiped them again with my free hand and sat on my bed with Loki curled to my chest. –'' Charles lied to me.''- Even mentioning his name caused my heart to ache. Why did it hurt so much? Like thousand knives were driven through my chest and I couldn't stop the pain. I felt like every time I close my eyes, I see Isabella and Charles. The stunningly dark-haired woman wrapped around my man, undressing him, showering him with kisses. And Charles, who pushed her away, hurrying to fix his clothes and to start making up an explanation for all of this. And me, the last one to know about his betrayal. Bella's clothes in his old home, the bottle of champagne, strawberries. It had made me so sick. I had wanted to kill him, to cause him pain, but I couldn't. My betraying heart still desired Charles, even now.

'' Don't hate me, Lena, but I will agree with Catherina.''- Angela looked up from her textbook and placed it down beside her on the bed.-'' Just Charles is so in love with you, every time he is around you, it's clear. This doesn't seem like him.''- I laughed forcefully as I pet my cat.

'' Trust me, Angie, you don't know Charles like I do. You haven't seen the things he had done.''- All the women through the years, some of them with shady moral, freely behavior. And the man that I loved, had enjoyed their company every single time. He has been searching for them. Not that women needed reasons not to be with Charles. He was attractive, smart, rich, and could draw fantastic. He could win every lady without even trying. I had seen it. Just Charles possesses an unique charm, some charisma that attracts people to him, especially women. And Isabella was one of them. They have been together for a decade, before he met me. My love had taken her on a romantic trips, bought her jewelry . And they had shared passion. I was so jealous of Bella. She was an immortal, like him, and amazingly beautiful. I doubted that there was a man on this Earth that would deny her. And Charles had a longer history with her, than with me.

'' So you would rather spend your days in anger and jealousy, than just to speak with him?''- Angela raised her brows and shook her head.-'' I thought you were smarter than this, Lena.''- I got angry and tensed.

'' Ok! What would you think if you saw Alex's ex , in your bathrobe , in his room, and her stuff inside? ''- Angela bit her lips.

'' Well, I would get angry, of course. Maybe even hit him.''- I imagined my roommate slapping my much taller friend, Alexander.-'' Maybe drag the other woman by the hair out and start a fight with her. I understand your anger, Lena.''- Angela came to me and pated my shoulder, before sitting next to me.-'' But I don't think that the man, that risked his own life to save you would cheat on you. ''- I gulped, remembering that. When I had nearly died and Charles had made a deal with the hunters. They let him help save me, and in exchange he won't resist and they could do with him anything they liked. And the hunters had wanted nothing more than to kill the vampire. Such a sacrifice for me.

'' I don't either.''- Catherina sat on my other side and reached to pet Loki.-'' Besides the hunters could have arranged this, don't forget. They hate him.''- I knew Lucas Price had the sources to do this, and I knew the depth of his hate towards the vampire.

'' How could you had returned his ring?''- Lily brought us cups of tea, she had prepared . We have been studying together.-'' I know I am new at this supernatural things, but from what you have told me, Selena, Charles has eyes only for you. And Adrian says the same.''- The girl blushed, when speaking about her mate, Adrian Fraser. I was happy Lily had decided to give this between them a chance , and they had gone on a few dates. Charles's maker was a gentleman, not that I had expected anything else. Lily told us, he had kissed her once, and she had felt sparks inside of her. I knew that feeling very well. When Charles had kissed me for the first time, I had seen fireworks and like I was finally home, somewhere safe. We had fitted so good together, like two pieces of a puzzle, and I had known I would never get tired of kissing him.

'' I felt betrayed, Lily. Like someone had ripped my heart out.''- Knowing someone so well, like I had Charles, and to see this person with someone else, was the worst thing ever. I couldn't breathe. I knew my vampire's deepest secrets, fears, and to see him kissing another, had ruined me. I had felt it like I had died for real this time. But no one came to save me.

'' I think you should have let him tell you his side of the story.''- Lily hugged me, and I returned it. Charles's absence was like the lack of air. I wanted so badly to hate him for what I had seen, but the need to be near him was equally stronger. I haven't told my mother or brother about this. Nick would probably react by finding Charles and picking a fight with him. And my male friends didn't know either. Only Victor did, because he had seen me cry when he had been here with Cathy.

'' I will kill him, no matter what will that cost me.''- Vic had embraced me and it had been so good. I had made Victor vow not to tell the others, I didn't want fights over my problems, not anymore. My past boyfriend hadn't seemed reluctant to let this go, but I had begged him not do anything. –'' Only for you, Lena. But that vampire better not come near me, because I won't stop myself if I meet him.''- If only Victor knew that it hadn't been the first time he had threatened to kill Charles.

We all jumped when someone knocked on the window. We exchanged glares. We were on the fifth floor, and there was only one explanation who would knock on our window. Tensing up, I got up, and removed the curtain with one swift movement. Charles stood outside, on the ledge. My breath hitched when I met his blue eyes. My heart began pounding in my chest as I opened the window, without realizing.

'' Good evening, girls!''- My vampire jumped inside and smiled at my friends.-'' I hope I didn't give you scare, but this lady here has been avoiding me for too long. And I had lost my patience.''- Charles focused only on me and my throat became dry. Why he has to be so God damn handsome? His brown, longer hair still looked so tempting, and his blue eyes still were pulling me in like a magnet. I was still under Charles's spell.

'' Hi!''- My friends waved at my vampire. Charles picked me up in his arms and went to the window.

'' She will be safe, don't worry.''- And with that he jumped off from the window and the world started to spin again.

'' Are you well?''- Charles landed and put me down, but kept his hands around my waist. We were near my dorm.

'' How dare you abduct me?!''- I began hitting him, but he caught my hands.-'' How is Bella? Won't she be jealous you are away?''

'' She doesn't matter to me, I told you. I love only you.''- Charles's lips were inches from mine.-'' Selena.''- He whispered and kissed me. I fought to break free, but soon I responded his desperate kiss. The vampire had let go of my wrists, and my arms wrapped around his neck. Charles's hands slid down my back, and mine buried in his hair. He moaned and pulled me closer to his body.

'' No.''- I pulled away first , but my arms were around his middle. I missed his warmth, voice, his everything. I lifted my head and met his eyes.

'' Let me show you.''- Charles kissed my forehead and leaned his against mine. I closed my eyes and saw through his what had happened that day. That my vampire had been as confused as me to see Bella, that he had kicked her out. That he had never had cheated on me. –'' I am not asking you to accept my ring again, Lena. I am only asking you to believe me. Call me if you want.''- Charles leaned and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, my forehead , and vanished into the night. I was so ashamed .

When I gathered the courage to call him, to ask Charles to meet me, he told me good news. Cora had found a way to free Roger, but it was dangerous and it required my help. But I will do it, no matter what. I owe it Charles, Mary and her father.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lucas's POV**_

'' Cora had found a way to break the bond. Roger told me. Well, he didn't had a choice, I forced the truth out of him.''- I said to the others. Roger was very resourceful, and I knew everything about his brother. When he goes to work, when he comes back. How often he drinks blood. I knew every little detail of Montgomery's schedule. I was horrified that a creature like him was working in a hospital, or that he tried to be a normal human being. I was pleased he had problems with Selena, thanks to Bella. I knew there was nothing like some old fashioned jealousy to do the trick. The stupid girl that chose a vampire, had to be reminded what kind of a man she was with. A murderer with passion for women. Selena was too naïve, that I found it endearing. I thought she was smarter. Creatures like Charles couldn't love, they were demons. I had contemplated if we should remove the compulsion off Victor, to spice the things up a bit. To throw Selena's ex, the kind man she should be with, not that demon. But it would be too cruel for Victor, he didn't deserve that.-'' We might lose our advantage.''- I slammed my fist on the table . If Cora break my link with Roger, keeping him alive, our plan will be ruined. And I didn't want to lose!

'' Not necessarily. That's why you have me for.''- Arthur glared at all of us.-'' I have come up with a plan B.''- The young warlock smiled widely and crossed his arms.

'' But if we can't control his brother, we couldn't avenge like we wanted!''- Chris yelled. Jared ran a hand through his hair. Since Rebecca had been murdered, my friend wanted revenge, nothing more. My sister had been his first love. Until I had lost her , when she had become a vampire's mate, like Selena. But my sister hadn't fell into the bloodsucker's trap, like the stupid girl. Rebecca was smarter and faithful to her boyfriend, Jared, not like Selena.

'' What do you have in mind?''- I eyed at the warlock. The boy had helped us greatly, casting protection and shielding spells all around us, but what else he could come up with?

'' Before the spell if broken, Roger could come in handy for the last time.''- Arthur waved and out of thin air appeared a small bottle, filled with a purple liquid and he handed it to me.

'' What does it do?''- Jared leaned forward as I twirled in my fingers the potion.

'' Well, it will bring out the real monster in Charles. The worst side in his vampire nature. Roger only has to sip it in his drink.''- I smiled at the warlock. That might be the payback I was hoping for. Charles's loved ones will fear him, hate him. He was responsible after all for his niece Mary, the innocent boy Raymond and his brother Roger. They all were changed because of him, he had robbed them out of choice. But he would pay.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

My fingers dug in my jacket's pocket and wrapped around the pistol, filled with silver bullets. I would use it if I had to. I started walking to my love's ex, who was smoking near one tree. From the moment I exited from the dorm, I spotted Isabella. The dark-haired immortal walked to a more quiet place, and I followed her through the trees, until we reached one bench. We were alone.

'' So my darling chose this over me?''- Isabella blew her smoke in my face and I wanted to slap her. But I restrained at least for now, but my self-control would slip soon. –'' You over me?''- The vampiress looked me from bottom to the top, and she smirked.-'' But you are so…ordinary, dear.''- She chuckled, covering her mouth with her perfect manicured nails. My clothes were normal, compared to hers. A leather jacket, jeans to her red dress, high heels and a coat. Plus Bella's hair looked like she had just came out the hairstylist, while mine was on ponytail. Jealousy and humiliation burnt me. My love had been with this woman! And for years!

'' What are you doing here, Isabella?''- I was about to pull out the gun if I had to. I won't her come near me or my friends.

'' I came to see what was so special about you again. Why the fuss? What have you caught my darling with?''- She started to encircle me. –'' You should let him go.''- I laughed at this.

'' I'm not forcing him to be with me. Charles loves me. You are the one to leave.''- I had enough problems on my head, even without a jealous ex. I have an exam in a hour and I was nervous.

'' But you are not for him, dear Selena.''- Bella grabbed my ponytail and dropped it with mock. I raised my hand to slap her, but the vampiress squeezed my wrist.-'' You will get old, and die. Leaving Charles heartbroken.''- I kicked Isabella in the knee and she released me.-'' Please, don't bother using the gun. Or the knife. I don't want to exhaust you, mortal. You are weak as it is.''- Her red lips curved into a vicious smile, her green eyes were so cold. How could have Charles ever liked this woman? She was beautiful, I reminded myself. -'' You should set him free to be with a woman, worthy for him.''- I balled my fists.

'' Don't you know , Bella? I am his mate, his match. There isn't a woman, more worthy for him than me.''- I was pleased my how Bella's pretty face changed and her fangs showed up for a minute, before she hid them.

'' Mates are a stupid tradition, they don't prove a thing. You don't have what it takes to hold the attention of a man like Charles, Selena. He will get tired of you, to always save you.''- I gulped. –'' A man like him needs a strong woman, not an ordinary girl like you. You are holding my darling back.''- Bella pinned me to the tree, squeezing my throat. I gathered the strength to pull out the gun and pointed it at her stomach. Bella's eyes widened.

'' I'm not forcing him, Bella. He chose me.''- The dark-haired woman let me go. I guessed the gun scared her.-'' I know him better than anyone. More than you do. I know what he truly wants.''- The dark-haired woman pulled out another cigarette.

'' But my prince is suppressing his nature for you!''- She stepped back, but her eyes were still red. – Charles is letting himself be domesticated because of you! I can't let that happen!''- Bella lit another cigarette and blew the smoke at me.-'' He can be so fun, but he is holding back! And for what? This?!''- She pointed with the cigarette at my face.-'' Trust me, dear Selena, you are ruining him.''

'' He doesn't seem unhappy with me , Isabella. He even asked me to marry him. Which he never did to you, dear Isabella.''- The green-eyed woman threw her cigarette at me and pinned me to the tree again, but I kicked her again like Charles had taught me once and she groaned in pain.-'' I know Charles. He wants a family, a home. With me.''

'' Yes, you know him. So you had seen all of his lovers, right? Me?''- Isabella smiled maliciously. –'' All the fun times we had together? My darling is really something when it comes to the bed, right? So..''- I slapped her, but she only laughed.-'' So you know you can't ever be enough for him, right? A man like him to want only you? To have all his talents wasted?''- Bella walked to me, and stopped until we were only inches from one another.-'' I am doing you a favor, Selena. Let him go, Charles will be in good hands.''- Bella licked her lips.

'' I love him, Isabella. You will never separate us. You lost him.''- I took a step back and she smirked.

'' I will wait for him, dear mortal. But I wanted to spare him watching you get old, and to be your caretaker. Or you are this selfish to tie your love to an old and sick woman?'' – Bella found out my problem and she smirked.

'' He chose me, and I him. ''- Tears fogged my view and Bella smiled wider when she noticed them.

'' I am only trying to do him a favor. A wonderful man like him to take care of you when you get old. But you are stupid, not to mention selfish. Maybe if I pay your sweet brother Nicky a visit, or dear Victor, or maybe that amazing Daniel…''- The hidden in my jeans knife was out and pointing right at her heart.

'' If you come near any of them, I will kill you. I know that you and Charles were close, but you are his past now. I am his future .So stay away from me and my family!''- Honestly, this woman may be as beautiful as Aphrodite, but her heart was as cold as ice, so mean.

'' We will meet again, dear mortal.''- Bella disappeared and I sat on the bench, breathing hard. I hated her! I quickly recovered and went to do my test.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Absolutely not! I won't be able to protect you there!'' – Charles was standing with me in Cora's shop.-'' I will go!''

'' I'm the one that should do it!''- I crossed my arms. Charles lifted my chin with his finger, his blue eyes full of determination.

'' Over my dead body.''- He whispered and I backed away.

'' I'm afraid Selena has to be the one, Charles. If you see yourself again…Then…''- Cora spoke and I looked at her.

'' I don't want my future daughter in law to be in danger because of me.''- Roger grabbed my hand, and I smiled at him.

'' But it has to be me, Roger. I know the both of you. It would be easy.''

'' Are we really discussing time travel?''- Nick walked to us.-'' I won't let my sister do this.

'' I'm a grown up, Nick! I have to help them!''- For the link between Roger and Lucas to be broken, and him to stay alive, it would require his blood from when he was still human, not resurrected like now. And some of his hair from that time, and a personal item. And in order to do that someone has to go back in the past and gather these items. It couldn't be Charles or Roger, they could meet their past selves and it would cause a paradox. I knew the both of them, so I must be the one.

'' But this is too much! ''- Nick grabbed my shoulders.- You can die!''

'' She will be safe , Nick. I will tie her to me. If a sense a danger, I would bring her back.''

'' I won't be able to protect you there.'' – Charles hugged me.-'' I refuse to let you.''

'' I will be fine.''- I was trying to convince myself that too. –'' Will I change something? I mean in their past?''- I eyed Cora.

'' The past is a fixated point. You will only be here for a week, in the past. In the present, it would be hours. They will forget about meeting you. That's how the spell works. It would be like they never meet you.''- I nodded.

'' But what if something goes wrong?''- I felt Charles tightening his hold on me. But I freed myself.

'' Your life will be connected with mine, through this.''- She placed a hand over mine and a rune appeared.-'' Not matter what, I will be able to feel whatever you do, and after a week there, the spell will pull you back immediately. You will have one week to collect everything.''

'' I will do it.''- I took a step forward. This was so weird, I was scared, but I was doing it for the others. Mary hugged me, Roger too.

'' I won't be able to protect you there.''- Charles kissed my forehead.-'' Send me, Cora!''

'' No!''- My love hugged me so tight, and began to place kisses on my lips. I responded them, but I backed away to tell the witch.-'' Help me.''- Cora nodded and waived a hand at Charles's direction.

'' No.''- My man began to look sleepily, and I helped him sit on the sofa.-'' You are doing a mistake, Lena. You will be alone and I …''- His blue eyes were fighting to be open.

'' I will have you. I will meet you.''- I kissed his hair, the hold of his hands around my forearms was weakening.

'' But I won't be the same. You won't feel safe around the past me. I was…''- Charles fought to remain awake.

'' It would still be you.''- I kissed his lips and laid him to sleep. Caressing his brown hair, I turned to Cora.-'' What I have to do?''- The witch started to cast the spell and soon a bright light blinded me and I lost conscious.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Rain**_ _ **:**_ _ **Love it! keep up the good work**_

 _ **Me : Thank you so much! I hope you will like this chapter. Enjoy.**_

This was one absolutely crazy idea, but I had to do it. From the moment Charles had told me about Cora's plan, I knew I was the only one capable to make it happen. My love had protested of course.

'' No, this is crazy!''- He had grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I had met his blue ones without fear. –'' I forbid you to do it, Lena!''- I had pushed him off. Couldn't he see I was helping him, his family? Returning everything he had done for me? I loved Charles so much and I wanted to help him, it hurt me to see him like this. I loved Mary as my own sister, and I couldn't let her father suffer. I had lost my dad, and I didn't want my friend do go through this again, if I could prevent it. And Roger was polite, easy to talk to, and he didn't deserve this. I would make things right. Because I adored Charles and his family. Because his pain was like my own.

'' You can't forbid me, Charles! I want and I will do it!''- I had pleaded him with tears in my eyes as I touched his cheek. The vampire's hand had covered mine.-'' Please, let me do this for you.''

'' But I …''- Charles had lifted ours laced hands to his lips and kissed mine.-'' I have promised you to always keep you safe and… ''- He had pulled me closer and my arms had been around his neck.-'' I should be the one to face danger, not you. Please, don't do this. Not for me, Lena. It's dangerous.''

But I had lied to my love I would give up this , and behind his back I had talked to Cora . It was awful and cruel to keep secrets from Charles, but couldn't help it. Despite his refusal , I wanted to help him. The thought I would fix the things motivated me. The witch wasn't as keen on this idea, but I had convinced her.

'' I will be with you , Selena, through this link, but..''- Cora had bitten his lips when I had come to her shop one day.-'' Are you sure you really want to do this?''

'' Yes, I do. ''- The whole idea of time travel had made me dizzy the first time I had heard what was needed to break the spell placed on Roger by the hunters. I had thought before that this was some fiction, part of the movies. But vampires weren't supposed to exist , neither were witches or hunters, destroying all evil. So why not actually visiting the past?-'' Will I change something?''- IF I really went there, what if I say or do something that might change Charles's destiny or his brother's? My head had been buzzing by so many questions and dozens of scenarios.

'' I have gone back , but not so far back. With the spell I am about to use, you will have a week there, and your presence will be erased from everybody's memories then. The past is already written, Selena, know this.''- Cora had handed me a cup of coffee and sat beside me.-'' But refrain from exposing your feelings towards the past Charles and his family. It will be hard, I know. But you must play a role, and focus on your task. Don't let your love for him or friendship towards Mary be shown. It will get you in trouble. Remember, they hadn't met you until two and a half years ago. ''- I had nodded. It would be difficult.

Behind my love's back I had arranged things with Cora. I had even picked a time period, to where she would send me to. Charles would be still a human, I had specifically asked for this and the witch had agreed. If I ended up in a times when Charles was a vampire, it would be a problem. A newborn one or not, I didn't want to face a vampire Charles. In the beginning of his new life as an immortal, my love had less self-control, it had taken him three years to learn how not to hurt his loved ones and he had faked his own death to stay away from them. I could try to protect myself , but I could never hurt Charles, even if his past self didn't feel anything towards me. He would still be the man I loved and agreed to marry. Besides I was my vampire's mate, and his past self would definitely recognize me as his and try to create the bond with me. Which I didn't want. I missed like hell this link between us, but I would be in the past for only one week, and when I disappear , Charles would be all alone and slowly go crazy without me. And I would rather die than to cause my love this. So meeting a human Charles was the safest option.

I had told my roommates, and they both had freaked out. I had tried to convince them I would be safe, but they were furious. Angela had told Alexander, and he- my brother. Catherina had shared with Victor and he- Nick. My mother wasn't aware still. But everyone else had been in panic. Victor had begun yelling at me over the phone if I was mad to even consider doing this. Alex , who usually was calm, had argued with me too. Daniel had too spoken his mind and he had been against this as everyone else were. I adored all these people to the death, but I had decided.

I had gone to Cora, and she with her magic had made my trousers and blouse turn into a simple blue dress, the type of one which was worn then. The red strands in my brown hair were gone too. The witch had asked me kindly to remove all my jewelries because it would rose a suspicion if a poor girl had so much . It had been then when Charles barged in with Nick and we began to argue again. But Cora had helped me and casted a sleeping spell over my vampire.

It hurt to let him go, but I was doing this for him. And me. I needed to prove myself and everyone around me I wasn't that weak, I wasn't a child anymore. I was so sick and tired of being always protected by everyone. Nick had picked me up from school, dealt with bullies for me, but sometimes his cares were smothering me. Alexander, worried about my health, and if I had eaten . Daniel who insisted to call him when me and girls were going to be late at nights. Victor who had cooked for me and sent me food. I adored them all to death , but I wasn't a child anymore. I was grateful for their cares and I couldn't ask for a better brother or friends. But I needed to prove myself I could do it. I owed it to me too. Because Isabella's words had stung me deeply. I didn't want Charles to always shield me or everyone to be around me. I wanted to prove I was capable to take care, that I was strong, not some the mortal vampires protected or the girl, surrounded by her loved ones. I might hurt my family , but I had made up my mind. There was no going back. I had looked one last time at Nick and the sleeping Charles, before closing my eyes. The bright light had blinded me and my ears had begun to ring. My stomach had turned and the light had surrounded me and I felt myself falling.

 _ **# # #**_

I groaned and stirred , fighting to open my eyes. I was so warm and I was on some very comfortable and soft surface. I opened my eyes finally, but my vision was a bit blurry.

'' She is awake!''- A woman said and a silhouette got up from the chair beside me.-'' I will tell the master, you stay with her.''- I heard a door closing.

'' Where am I?''- My speech was slurry and my throat was dry, I needed water.

'' Poor girl, you are safe now.''- My eyesight was getting better and I saw an older woman with red curly hair to smile at me. I stirred again and I was stunned I was in a bed. I looked around me and I recognized this room from Charles's memories. It was one of the rooms where the servants slept. So this meant I had done it, I was really back in time! I felt both excited and scared. I was alone in a different time, and despite my knowledge of my loved ones, they hadn't meet me. I would be a stranger to them. I was completely alone. _**I am here, Selena, I will never leave you.**_ I saw Cora beside the bed and she smiled. I opened my mouth to speak, but she only put a finger against her lips. _ **Only you can see or hear me. It would be best if we speak to each other telepathically.**_ I was about to ask her something, when the door opened and a very angry Charles entered, followed by Mary.

'' Who you are , girl, and what were you doing outside my house?''- My love was so handsome and he looked like a prince. His brown hair was longer, his clothes fitted him , the fine fabrics only enhancing his charm. I lost my breath. But the blue eyes that I adored, now were staring at me with anger. He didn't know or love me, I reminded myself. It hurt not to reach for his hand and lace my fingers with his, or to pull him down for a kiss. But it would be wrong .-'' Are you mute or deaf, girl?''- I realized I haven't spoken a word, I was staring at him, fighting with my feelings.

'' Uncle, spare the girl.''- Mary grabbed his hand. My friend was absolutely stunning in her purple crinoline dress, blond hair cascading down her shoulders.

'' This girl was in front of my home, Mary. She might be some thief.''- Charles pierced me with his eyes again and I felt cold.

'' But you saw the state she was in. She clearly can't hurt anyone.''- His niece continued to stood up for me.

'' You were found unconscious in front of the master's home and he let us brought you in.''- The woman , who I first saw touched my forehead.-'' You were burning , but you are better now.''

'' Who are you, girl?''- Charles came to the bed and I winced at how cold his voice was. He had never looked so far from the man I loved. I contemplated if I should tell him my real name and if that would change anything. _**Don't fear.**_ Cora nodded as I looked at her direction. The witch was near the window.

'' My name is Selena and I …I was so hungry and cold. '' Tears burnt in my eyes.

'' And you thought my home was the best place for you?''- Charles sat on the chair.-'' Have you planned to rob it with your friends?'' – I felt my tears streaming down my cheeks and I wiped them.

'' No, I…''- I sobbed.-'' I don't have anyone. My family is dead.''

'' So you expect me to believe you don't have friends, a husband? That you are completely alone?''- If you only knew. I wanted to grab him by the collar and yell that I love him, but he would kick me out .

'' Yes, I am not married. ''- Charles ran a hand through his hair and I wanted to do the same. But I reminded myself to control.

'' What were you doing near my home?''- My love asked , his voice stern.

'' Uncle!''- Mary scolded him.

'' I let this girl inside my home and it's my right to learn who she is and what she wants.''

'' I … didn't know it was your home, my lord.''- I remembered where Charles lived , after he had left his family home.-'' I was so hungry and cold, that I …I apologize for all the troubles. I am grateful for taking me in, and I will leave.''- I removed the blanket off and stood up. The floor was unsteady beneath my feet and the servant girl, Daria, I recalled her name, had supported my body and helped me sit down again.

'' Uncle, the girl has no one. Don't be so cruel, look at her. She couldn't hurt a fly.''- Mary sat on the bed beside me and smiled at me.

'' You don't believe her, do you?''- Charles pierced me with his eyes again .-''This girl is probably some skillful thief. Her friends are waiting ready to rob me. All the fainting, the sad story, it just lies.''- I wanted to hit or kick the man before me, but it would do me no good. He was right, I could be anyone.

'' But what would Leonor say if she finds out you have thrown on the street a girl in a such a state?''- Mary looked at my dress and I did the same. It was filthy and I had cuts on my arms.

'' She would think this girl is my mistress.''- Charles ran a hand through his hair again. Leonor, as in Leonor Wellington, the one he would engage to? Jealousy made me weak. Charles eyed me coldly, as if the idea of me and him was a blow to his pride. –'' Look at her. She looks like street rat.''- My hair was a mess and dirty, and I blushed with humiliation as I touched it.-'' But Leonor might still think that I…''

'' Yes. So may I suggest you hire this girl as a servant.'' – Charles eyed his niece.

'' Are you insane?! I don't know a thing about her!''- Yes, you do, or would do. All of this was making me dizzy.

'' But this would fix things. Plus, she seems harmless.''- Mary turned to her uncle.

'' My lord, my lady. I didn't mean to cause you trouble. ''- I stood up and was thankful I could walk.

'' Great! I pick up a homeless girl from the streets and now the lady I court might know.''- Charles eyed me with a look that showed I was no better than the floor I walked on.

'' Do this for me, uncle. Keep the girl at least for two or three days. Find her work to do.''- Mary hugged Charles.

'' I would have to bribe everyone to keep their mouths shut about her. What if she robs us?''- Charles walked to me and looked me up and down. I knelt before him and looked up with tears in my eyes.

'' Please, sir, I won't do you any harm. I promise. Do what you want with me, it's your right. I will work hard, I promise.''

'' Can you cook, what was your name? Sarah? Samantha?''- I told him.-'' Can you clean, wash, do the laundry?''

'' Yes, I can. ''- I saw how his hands clenched to fists.

'' Very well. I am giving you two days to prove yourself, Selena. I will tell all of my servants to watch closely at you, you won't be alone even for a minute. If you say or do anything, I won't hesitate to punish you and kick you out.''- My love turned to Daria.-'' Fix a bath for her, Daria, and find her decent clothes. I can't have my servants look like this. That would embarrass me and my name.''- Charles looked at my dress with disgust. –'' And give her food, she doesn't look well enough.''- The woman bowed.-'' I am doing you a huge favor, girl.'' – My love casted me one last stern look and left, followed by Mary.

My tears have dried out as Daria filled me a wooden bathtub and I washed myself. I combed my hair and put on the nice white dress they gave me.

'' You must be starving.''- One of the other servants, Clementine placed a plate in front of me and I started to feed. I thanked them for the wonderful food.

'' The master will keep an eye for you, Selena.''- Daria told as she handed me water.-'' I had never seen him so angry. Lady Montgomery was the one who insisted to brought you in when you were found outside . ''- Charles would throw me out , or leave me out in the cold, if it was up to him. The past him.- ''She has the kindest heart.''

'' Daria! What if someone heard you! ''- Another girl , Sophia looked around scared.

'' I am sorry.''- Daria lowered her voice. –'' I don't think that this girl can harm anyone. But you need to be careful.''- She smiled at me.

'' I will.''- I gulped and put a lock of brown hair behind my ear. All of color of my face was drained as I heard that lady Wellington and her family were expected for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here is the new chapter. Enjoy. : )**_

 _ **rain**_ _ **:loved it!**_

 _ **Me: Thank you so much! I hope this one is good, too.**_

 _ **Charles's POV- the present**_

I stirred and opened my eyes, my eyelids felt heavy like a whole ton. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

'' Welcome back, brother.''- Roger's face came into my view and Mary knelt beside him and smiled at me.

'' What…?''- I swallowed, my throat was dry.

'' Good thing you are awake. You were supposed to stop her!''- Nick said and I looked his way. The young man ruffled his black hair and groaned.- '' If she is hurt in any way, I will make your life a hell!''- Nicholas came to me and grabbed me by the collar. I was ready to defend myself, but luckily we were stopped.

'' Nick, let him go!''- Mary pulled Selena's brother back, while Roger was restraining me.-'' It's not his fault!''

'' Since you came into our lives, Charles, you brought nothing but danger!''- Nick yelled.-'' My sister loves you, but you continue to…''

'' Selena decided this, Nick.''- Cora placed a hand on his shoulder.-'' She wanted to help him. She was tired of you all taking care of her and treating her like a child.''

'' But she is all I have.''- Nick sobbed.'-'' I made a vow to protect her.''

Suddenly it all came to me. How Nick had called me angry to tell me his sister would do the spell, and asked me to stop her. How me, Mary, rushed but we were too late. How Selena stood before me, in a simple dress, begging me to let her do this for me. That's it was her decision. How I fought not to let her make true this crazy plan. We would find another way. How Cora put me to sleep .

'' How long was I gone?''- I barely restrained myself from attacking the witch. It would do me no good. But she had aided Lena into this crazy plan of hers, and for that I wanted to hurt her. Was this some kind of a trick, Lucas's trick? The hunter knew Lena was my weakness. That if I lose her, I will be as good as dead.

'' Only twenty minutes, no more.''- The witch must have figured about my anger, but did nothing. –'' She wanted this.''

'' And you let her?''- Nick rushed to me again, but Mary appeared between us.

'' I tried to talk her out of it, but Selena begged me to. ''- Cora touched Nick's cheek.-'' I am connected with your sister, she is safe.''- The witch waved her hand and within a green smoke appeared an image of my love and she looked well. Lena was with tied hair, dressed in some white dress, and she was cooking.-'' She is in your home.''- Cora eyed me.

I walked to the green smoke and tried to touch the image of my girl, to caress her cheek. But my fingers ran through air. I gulped as I was staring at the face of my angel.

'' And she is all right?''- Lena looked fine, and she even was smiling, but what if something was hurting her, what if…And I wasn't there.-'' Wait! You said she was in my home! When did you send her?''- I asked, never taking my eyes off my love. She was so beautiful.

'' When you were still a human, she asked me for this.''- Cora stood next to me. The human me?! But if Lena was sent into a time when I was already turned, my past self would feel the need to protect her. My vampire nature would immediately recognize Selena as a mate and would do anything to keep her safe. My past self would probably try to create the Bond with the charming brunette, but that would lead to problems and suffering for my past self. Because Selena would be gone and I would be left without a mate. I would slowly lose my mind and completely surrender to the bloodlust. Maybe Selena would be safer around my vampire self in the past, at least he won't hurt her. But my human self? As a human, a young rich and powerful man, I had been more prideful than now. I had thought that money and my family's name were enough for a happy life. I could go anywhere and buy everything I liked. I had never treated my servants bad, but to me they were just servants. I paid them to do their job. And women were my drug. I have never forced a lady to be with me or abused . That wasn't the reason I fear for Selena. I feared because the human me, was prideful, thought himself for invincible because he was the son of a count and was rich. I feared my past self would treat Selena poorly. The mere thought of it felt like a second death.

'' How…?''- My voice broke. My girl wasn't safe with the human me. I might try to seduce her or… It was stupid to be jealous of myself, but I couldn't help but feeling like this.

'' You hired her as your servant. You found her in front of your home and took her in. Your niece begged you to take Selena as your maid.''- Dear God! I wanted to break something.

'' Bravo, Charles!'' – Nick clapped.

'' Shut up!''- I was in front of him within a second and bared my canines.

'' Stop it, both of you!''- Cora broke us apart.-'' It was Lena's decision and you should respect it.''

'' I'm so sorry.''- Mary sobbed.-'' If I was faster…''

'' Here, brother, drink.''- Roger handed me a glass of water and I gratefully drank it down . It tasted differently, or maybe I was imagining things. Roger was looking at me strangely and I saw tears in his eyes.

'' It's all my fault.''- My brother looked so vulnerable that I embraced him.

'' I want you to keep me updated about her, Cora!''- I said to the witch over Roger's shoulder.

 _ **Charles's POV- the past**_

Why must things like this always happen to me? I was expecting my possible fiancée and her family, when this homeless girl might ruin my plans! Everything was arranged- the menu, the flowers were ordered, the orchestra. Why must beggars choose my home to take a nap?

I had nearly lost it when my butler informed about an unconscious woman at my doorstep, who was in fever . Mary, her kind heart, had begged me to take the poor thing inside, and see if she is ill. My niece was so kind sometimes, but the cruel world would change her. What if that homeless girl carried some incurable disease , had fleas? God knew where she come from! But Mary hadn't stopped to beg me and finally I sent my servants to bring the girl inside. The beggar was a brown haired young woman , her dress filthy and torn in some places, luckily not much. The face of the peasant was dirty , but maybe under all this dirt it was pretty. The girl was feverish, and mumbling something incoherent . My servants had managed to break the fever , but who she was was still a mystery. I had doubts about all this to be an act, that this homeless girl was a part of some gang, robbing rich people like us. All the fainting, the crying, they all must be an act. I hadn't believed even for a second her sad story. Selena, or whatever her name was, claimed she was an orphan, no husband or children. Just her all by herself in the world. Seriously?! Who this peasant girl think she is fooling? Selena looked about above 18 years, and she claimed she was not married?! I barely knew ladies who weren't married at this age and with children. Well, maybe besides the women from the brothels I had been a regular client to. Even if the little beggar was an orphan, no way she had no one in this world. Or she was some girl from the brothels I had visited. Was she someone I had been with and forgot? I didn't remember women's faces, especially the ones from such shady places. But they were easy, always eager to please, and free of all shackles the ladies from the high society had. I had no problems being myself with women from the brothels, they weren't afraid to speak their minds, they had no boundaries, only passion. What if the little Selena was someone who I got pregnant? And she had decided to find me and blackmail me because of it? She might ruin my future marriage with Leonor!

I asked Daria to bring Selena to me. The street rat had cleaned up nicely. Her brown hair now was shining and looked soft. The face was beautiful, the brown eyes looked at me with some hidden emotion, which I couldn't read. The girl bowed .

'' Have I seen you somewhere before?''- I walked to her and her eyes met mine. I would have scolded a servant if they dare to look at me so boldly, but I decided to forgive this. –'' Are you some girl, wanting to blackmail me with her child? If that's the case, I can pay you.''- Anything to get rid of this threat for my marriage.

Selena balled her fists, and she bit her lips. She looked deeply hurt, not that I cared. Beggar girls often ended up working in brothels, it was no shame. Maybe I had been her client once. She was attractive in some way, no doubt, but she was still a street rat. It was no shame that an orphan sold her body to get by.

'' No, milord.''- The voice was with barely contained anger. So the homeless girl had courage! –'' I was feeling unwell, when I fainted in front of your home. I am grateful that you took me in, and I am ready to earn your trust. But I am not what you think I am. Just a girl, who is ready to earn her pay with hard labor.''- I smirked. This girl spoke too well for a poor person. She was hiding something.

'' I don't believe you at all.''- I looked Selena from up to down. –'' I will keep a close eye on you, Selena, waiting for you façade to crack. And you will drop your act sooner or later.''- I dismissed the girl. I had sent my men to ask around of they knew anything about a young woman, named Selena. If she really had no family or a husband. Or maybe she had ran away from an abusive spouse ? Whatever this beggar was hiding, I would find it.

 _# # #_

'' I have counted the minutes, until I see your angelic face, lady Leonor.''- I bowed and kissed my future fiancée's hand. –'' You look more beautiful than in my memories.''- The red-haired lady Wellington blushed and smiled at me.

'' I couldn't wait to meet you, too, milord.''- Her green eyes mesmerized me, and I kissed her hand again.-'' I have missed you, Charles.''- Lady Leonor was so beautiful, like a red rose. With red curly long hair, green like an emerald's eyes, and a laughter like a summer rain. I will definitely fall in love with her, she was so adorable and most importantly I could talk with her, be myself.

'' For you, milady.''- I handed her a bouquet of roses and smiled as she blushed and looked at me with adoration. I could imagine having a family with this divine creature. I offered Lady Wellington my hand and led her to the dinner table. Her family followed us. I had her father's blessing to court his daughter, and her mother liked me as a future son in law. All I needed was to win this wonderful lady's affections.

I had arranged the menu myself, and was happy my guests liked it, Leonor was adorable, and I found myself looking at her more often and smiling at the sound of her voice. My future wife would be stunning. The servant girls brought and carried away the dishes. I looked at Selena, I had allowed her to be present tonight and help the others. The peasant girl had sent Leonor a look, that I couldn't read, and she glanced at me one or two times. Selena did great with the plates and bowing as she exits the room as the rest of the servants. Maybe she would learn to obey and do her chores.

I held close Leonor as we danced. The woman in my arms smiled and I thought I might really fall in love with her.

 _ **Selena's POV**_

I couldn't breathe! My heart was aching! Not only that Charles had insulted me by implying I was some woman from a brothel or worse- carrying his child, but now this! I wished I could slap Charles for such words, but he was different now and he didn't know or love me. I had to remember that. But it got harder to do so.

The other servants were nice to me, although curious about my past. I told them that my parents had died recently, I was alone. When Daria has asked if I had a fiancé , I wondered what to say. Finally I created a story that a bad man was chasing me, wanting me to marry him. That he had abused me, but I had managed to ran away and fainted in front of their master's home. That I really wanted to work.

Daria gave me a room for me to share with another girl- Jenna. I had to remember myself not to act like I knew everything here and forget Charles's memories. No matter that the rooms were familiar to me, the corridors. I had to play a role. But my role cracked when I saw Leonor Wellington at the dinner. She was beautiful, dressed in a blue crinoline dress, red hair and green eyes could really attract any man. And Charles, my Charles, was staring at her, clearly smitten. I wanted to grab him by the collar and kiss him, to bury my fingers in his brown hair , pull him close. But I couldn't. And it was killing me inside. It was killing me to watch how my love flirted with Leonor. It didn't help that I knew the future, that he would never marry her. It still hurt. I got better when I found out that Roger would come tomorrow. Maybe I would get what I had come here for.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Charles's POV- the present**_

I couldn't concentrate and that was unnerving. All I could think what that my girl was away, fixing my problems. And I hadn't been able to stop her. That Cora had taken her side and my love had tricked me. That Lena had kept this a secret from me.

'' Well, she is like you, you know.''- Adrian had said when I had told him right after I left Cora's shop. I wanted just to talk to someone. –''Always ready to save the others, but not herself. ''- I had suppressed a growl. My maker sometimes really knew how to make me feel better.

'' But that doesn't mean she had to go there! ''- I had thrown the glass against the wall and it had broken. I had wanted to scream, break everything , until there was nothing left.

I hadn't been able to sleep since Lena did this spell and apparently she was a servant in my home. If I had meet my past self I would smack him hard for doing this. Selena should be an owner in that home, everything mine would become hers when we marry. She shouldn't be some maid in my own home, which was hers too as my fiancée . My love had the right to eat, sleep in my home as my wife, not like this. To have anything she would wish for, to be served every day. But my past self, didn't feel anything for her. If only Lena had gone and met the vampire me, I would be more calm. He would have believed and helped her. The vampire me had seen magic, when his skin was tattooed with this rune, which prevented the sun from burning me. My vampire nature would have protected her, he would never let anything bad happen to her. If only my stubborn brunette had done that!

And her friends were angry at me . Nick had told his mother and I had fallen on my knees in front of Selena's mother, Rachel.

'' If anything happened to your daughter, I won't stop you from killing me!''- I had begged with tears in my eyes. Rachel Porter had only glared at me coldly and slapped me.

'' You were supposed to stop her!''- The woman had hidden her face in her hands and sobbed.-'' I have accepted you, Charles, as a part of our family, but I can't lose my baby girl!''- And I didn't want to lose Lena too. I have been calling Cora on every hour and the witch has been telling me what my stubborn angel was doing . It was a relief that for now she was all right.

Working with Alexander was hard. The young man had grabbed me by the collar and pulled me aside from the moment he had seen me entering the hospital.

'' If anything happens to Lena, I will run a stake through your heart myself!''- Alex had said through gritted teeth. I felt ashamed . I didn't deserve such a sacrifice. I was ready to endure anything but not to put Selena or her family in danger.

'' Get in the line.''- I answered, when he let me go finally after he punched my nose. It hurt but it would heal quickly. And I knew I had deserved it.. I had dealt with such threats all day. From everyone close to Selena.

'' You are a vampire, who should have compelled her or something.''- Daniel had called me.-'' I swear if even a hair falls off her head, I will forget that I like you and I will finish what we had intended to do in the beginning.''- I had rubbed my eyes, remembering when I had taken Selena and her friends with the help of the hunters had tried to rescue her. I had promised myself never to compel Selena again, but I regretted not using force to stop her. Pull her closer and never let go. But Cora had enchanted me.

The next to threaten me was Victor, Lena's ex, the one I had erased his memory of their love so he could forget the pain and the broken heart and move on.

'' I don't care how strong you are, vampire, but I will make your life a hell if Selena is hurt.''- The dark-haired young man had stopped by and pinned me to the wall.

And my day got worse when my ex, Isabella showed up too. Great, just what I needed! My ex at my work, in my office and she was feeding from one of the nurses.

'' You look very hot in these clothes, darling!''- I paled when I saw the sight in front of me. The dark-haired woman in the middle of my office, and the scared to death nurse in her grip. And Isabella was drinking from the poor girl! I rushed and grabbed the nurse, bit my wrist and gave her my blood, so her wound would heal.-'' You ruined my fun, Charlie!''- Bella pouted as I compelled the nurse to forget everything and cleaned the blood from her neck.

'' Get out!''- I yelled after the nurse left my office.-'' Leave me alone, Isabella!''- I grabbed her hand and dragging her to the door.

'' Why so angry, darling? Is little Selena giving you troubles? ''- Bella touched my cheek.-'' Stupid mortal.''- I stopped myself before slapping the woman.

'' Get out! I have work to do!''

'' Fine, but I will come back.''- Bella winked at me and vanished. I sat on the chair and grabbed my head. I was feeling so weak, maybe because of what had happened . The fear, anger, helplessness . Was that why I was so hungry all day? I had fed twice today, but still the craving for blood was too strong. I had fought all day with this, and being in this big hospital full with people wasn't helping. The heartbeats, the pulsing veins, I could hear them all. And I wanted a taste.

'' Hey, do you want coffee, Charles?''- Alex entered and I groaned mentally. The young man smelt so good, the blood in his veins was driving me crazy.

'' No, I want you to leave me alone. ''- I had to make him go away, to stop this craving before I do anything I would regret later.-'' Please.''

'' What's wrong with you, man? ''- Alexander walked to me, and I took a deep breath. –'' You don't look good.''- My hands were shaking, and I felt my canines burning.

'' I …. Please, leave me alone, Alex, before I …''- My eyes must have changed their color because the young man backed away . I stood up and gripped the desk, hoping for at least some anchor.

'' If you are hungry, I could…''- I didn't want to just feed, I wanted to drain someone, to not leave even a drop of his blood.

'' Please, leave.''- I begged . His blood was so alluring, so sweet. I tried to focus, but it was hard.-'' Now!''- I growled and Alexander ran off. I sat on the floor with a blood bag, I always kept some hidden in my office. And before I knew it I had drained four.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

 _ **I took Charles's hand in mine and smiled. It was his birthday, and I wanted to make it a special. My immortal had booked a restaurant for all of us, but I wanted a night for just us. So I had decided to surprise my love the night before his birthday. I knew he had so many birthdays, that he probably wasn't happy about them anymore , but I still wanted to make it a good one. It was his first with me, us, as a couple.**_

 _ **So I had baked a cake myself, his favorite one, booked us a table in one French restaurant , and took him there. I had paid the waiter to bring the cake later.**_

'' _**This is amazing.''- I picked this restaurant because of the view of the city, and I had specifically asked for a table on the terrace. Victor had recommend me this place, it was new one, but according to him the food was great.**_

'' _**I hope so. Happy birthday, love.''- I kissed him and hugged him.-'' I wanted to give you this. I hope you will like it.''- I handed my immortal a red box and he kissed me on the cheek. I had bought him a wrist watch , his favorite brand.**_

'' _**You are the only present I want. I love you, Lena.''- I smiled as he kissed me again. I handed my vampire my second present after the cake- a weekend in a SPA hotel.**_

I pulled out of this memory and continued to wash the dishes again, I had to keep my mind clear.

'' Do you want me to help you?''- One of the servant girls, Maya asked and I eyed her . I had remembered what I knew about the dark-haired girl and that was why I had been more distant with her. Maya had slept with Charles , he had a affair with her before he had engaged . I couldn't stand to be near her. Maya was beautiful with black curly hair and nice body, but I wanted to slap her for being with my Charles.

'' No, I am fine.''- Forcing a smile, I began to wash the dishes . Why must this girl be near me? Daria eyed me. She was aware their master had invited Maya to his bed, and she had told the girl that she mustn't expect anything from him. That to him she meant nothing and they had no future.

'' You will never be a lady in this house, Maya.''- She had told the girl last night when she began crying because Charles was with Leonor.-'' You are just a servant.''

'' But I love him, Daria.''- She had sobbed. Part of me felt sorry for the girl, who had foolishly hoped she will be like Cinderella. But the jealousy was bigger. I couldn't stand to look at her, knowing my Charles had an affair with her. Well, she was pretty, and it was sad she had fallen in love with my man, but I still hated her.

'''The master wants to have a word with you.''- Now I wiped my hands, tied my hair better and took a deep breath before meeting Charles . I could find my way in his home even with my eyes closed, but I had tried to act like I might get lost if it wasn't for Daria next to me. I knew every corner, the names of the servants, from where this was bought. It was incredible .

'' Leave us, Daria.''- My love was sitting behind his desk and he eyed me, after the other woman left us.-'' You are really a mystery , Selena. Nobody has even heard of you.''- I had created myself a story, about where I had lived, hoping that Charles won't check my background. How stupid I was! Of course he would doubt every word some girl tells him. My love rose up and walked to me, and I instinctively took one step to him, pulled by his closeness. But this man wasn't my Charles. I stopped myself before doing something that will get me into trouble. Like kissing him and telling I was his fiancée and I have come to save his brother from a spell. –'' What are you hiding, girl?''- My love stared at me, his eyes ice cold.-'' If you are some girl, which I had the misfortune to sleep with , you have no place here.''- Again with the accusation that I was some...

'' I am not, milord. ''- I answered, willing my anger to fade away.

'' Are you sure? A homeless girl? And what have you done for living before you fainted in front of my home? ''- I admitted, he had a point. But how to tell him the whole truth?

'' I told you, sir, part of the truth. I am from the next town, and we had a bakery there. I am running away from a man that wanted to marry me… But I don't want him, he had hurt me.''- I sobbed.-'' He is older than me and he had raped me. I had managed to ran away but I fainted in front of your home… I had been running and hiding all night..''- I was crying. I was crying for everyone I loved, my father. The pain of losing him, his last days. It came to me and I couldn't stop myself.

'' I'm sorry, I …''- Charles said and handed me something to wipe my tears with. My man must have thought I was crying because of an abuse, but the truth was I was crying of fear I won't see everyone again. I had faith in Cora, but still I feared.

'' You are free.''- Charles released me and I bowed.

I was calm when that night Roger came to have a dinner with Charles. I smiled as I saw my love's brother and how they were talking and laughing together. How much they were alike, and how I wanted to hug Roger and tell him I was doing this for him too.

Me and Cora had made a plan, I had sipped some herbs in Roger's plate, which would give him a good sleep. I had the herbs in me, the witch had instructed me very careful how to use them. I only had to spice Roger's meal with the little bottle I had hidden under my clothes and to wait for Charles's brother to fall asleep.

That night I sneaked to his room, when everyone else were in their beds. I knew a secret passage that led to the room where Roger was. I knew where to press to open the hidden door. The difficult part was sneaking out of my room , without anyone noticing me. My heart was beating so loud, and I prayed that the door won't creak. And I thanked every god I knew of that I made it out without waking someone. My roommates have always told me I was quiet and that I didn't wake them at nights if I return late.

I was going to pass out when I reached the hidden door and opened it. It was so dark, and the candle I had in me, from my nightstand , I hadn't dared to light it. _**See through my eyes.**_ Cora touched my shoulder and suddenly I could see like it was a day. _**Thank you**_ _._ I smiled at the witch and pushed the door and entered in Roger's room. Thanks to Cora's spell just minutes ago and how I had assured the young man to sleep so deep, my task got easier. I hesitated a bit before cutting some of the long black hair, but I had to. Just a little strand for the spell. I hid it in a small bag. It was harder to take Roger's blood, but I poked his finger and put his blood in a small bottle. I got out of the room as fast as I could and out of the hidden corridor. I only had to find some personal item of Charles's brother. Something dear to him. Roger had told me about some ring, his mother's, but I won't find it in here.

I was about the enter my room , when I hid behind one statue.

'' Return to your room, Maya!''- I would recognize this voice anywhere. –'' You can't come to my room anymore.''- Charles whispered angrily.

'' But, sir, I …''- Maya sobbed and I pitied her.

'' Look, you are pretty girl, so young. You will forget me.''- Charles was kinder.-'' I really don't want to send you away, because of this. Go to bed, please.''- Maya sobbed and ran .


	20. Chapter 20

_**Charles's POV- the present**_

'' Let some light in, darling!''- I covered my eyes as Bella pulled aside my curtains and the sunlight reached me. If I wasn't protected by magic , I would be turned into ashes. But the tattoo on my shoulder had kept me safe from the deadly sun rays for centuries. –'' You need fresh air, my prince.''- Isabella opened widely my window and I heard the cars and people talking . All the noises made me dizzy, they kept on coming and it hurt. They were so many. So many thoughts, voices, scents and bloods. So many . Right now my head was going to burst from all this noise and the sweet blood just so close to me. All I had to was going outside and feed. But I was afraid, this bloodlust was so strong, and it terrified me. I wanted to drink, to feel how the life leaves someone. I hadn't felt like this since I was first turned .

'' Leave me alone, Isabella.''- I groaned and buried my face in the pillow again, hoping to hide from the world. I had drank blood only an hour ago and I felt the thirst returning again.

'' But you are in pain, my prince.''- Bella sat beside me and caressed my hair.-'' Where is your little mortal? Or the little brat left you?''- I hissed and grabbed her wrist. I could hear everyone's heartbeats and I was beginning to go crazy just by thinking what their blood would taste .

'' Never mention Selena in front of me again. If you come near her, I will…''- I bit my lips, my strength was leaving me. I have been hiding all day in my home, drinking the blood bags I had . Roger was staying in his daughter's place, I had wished for it. It was safer for him, I could hurt him. I didn't trust myself anymore.

'' So she left you finally? Is that why you are so miserable, Charlie?''- Bella leaned and kissed my forehead.-'' Don't be, I am here. ''

'' Leave me alone.''- I sat down and ran my hands through my hair. I needed to shave, but I couldn't find the strength to. My hands were shaking all the time. I needed blood.

'' You are hungry, my dear.''- Isabella crawled to me and she took my hands in hers. I met her gaze.-'' Let me help you, here.''- Bella removed some of her black hair of her neck and smiled at me.-'' Come on, darling, just like before. You used to adore it.''- I pushed my ex and stood up. My legs were unsteady, but I was glad I could walk. I had taken some days off work, until I get better. I wasn't safe for anyone. Especially my brother and Selena's family. Alexander, one of her friends, worked with me, and I could have hurt him , if I hadn't taken some days off.

'' No.''- My voice was hoarse. I had barely spoken to anyone , I was trying to protect them. Mary and Raymond were concerned and they said they would come, and I didn't want them to see me like this. So broken. And Adrian had left me just an hour ago, when he brought me more blood. My maker said he would come back soon, and figure out how to help me.

'' Why not? You used to love my blood, darling. Or now you only prefer that mortal's?''- In fact no other blood was like Selena's, so tasty and addicting. So full of life, love and home. So mine. But my girl was gone for two days and I counted the hours until I see her again. I had asked regularly Cora and my stubborn love was alright. I only hoped I would see her soon and kiss her.

'' I…''- I leaned on the wall and slid down. My hands continued to shake. My eyes must have changed their color to bright red, my fangs were hurting me.

'' Let me help you, my love.''- Bella knelt in front of me and removed a strand of my hair. I felt so disgusted by myself. I had the same clothes on for two days, I needed to shave, the whole room reeked of blood. There were empty blood bags around the bed.-''Just wait.''- My ex vanished and after some minutes she returned with one girl around 20 years old. The girl had short brown hair and was scared. Her blood smelt so good, I could hear the pulling me like a magnet beating of her heart. I needed to feed, and I wanted to cry.

'' What…''- I didn't give the mortal a chance to finish her sentence. I had pulled the girl to sit in my lap and my fangs immediately pierced her neck and I shivered when tasting her blood. The girl tried to break free, but my hold got tighter like an iron grip.

'' Shut up. Please.''- Tears were streaming down my face as I compelled the mortal, because she yelled for help. Forgive me, dear girl, but I need this. I got lost in the warm blood, the power, which took over my whole body. I took more and more until the mortal died in my arms. My tears had stopped.

'' Now this is the Charlie I know and love!''- Bella clapped with her hands as I laid down the lifeless body of the nameless girl. I felt nothing inside. It was like with the first taste of blood , my regret was slowly starting to fade away. Now I was hollow inside as I looked at the dead girl in my home. Something broke in me. I needed more to drink, to feel this control over someone's life again. I licked my lips and smiled when tasting the remaining blood.

'' I need more.''- This energy, this good feeling, this drug. It was all I could think about.

'' I will be happy to hunt with you again, my prince.''- Bella winked at me and I followed her outside.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Charles's POV- the past**_

'' Here is our mother's ring, Charlie. I want you to have this. She wanted you to give it to your future wife.''- I took carefully the silver ring and smiled. I hoped I could ask for Leonor's hand soon and she would accept. I liked the young woman, she was beautiful, smart, kind. I thought that me and her will be very happy, that I will fall in love with her. She was from a nice family, like me. The ideal wife for me and I only prayed I would fall in love with her.

'' Thank you, Roger.''- I hugged my brother. But then I heard glass breaking and I saw the new servant, Selena, to pick up some broken pieces from the ground.-'' What did you do?''- Was the girl this clumsy? Have I made a mistake to hire her in my home? But so far, Selena had done everything perfectly- cooking, cleaning. The girl was doing her best.

'' I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it.''- The girl had cut her thumb and I sighed as I saw it. –'' Forgive me. I will clean everything .''- I got down on one knee and helped her pick up the pieces, I didn't know why I had done that. Selena eyed at me and blushed. I couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but I couldn't involve myself with another servant. That with Maya had been a mistake and I promised myself never to repeat it. No matter how cute some servant might be. I was going to be a married man soon.

'' You have cut yourself. You need to be more careful, Selena.''- My fingers touched hers for a moment and she blushed again. How her brown eyes shined when she met mine and her smile was cute. But the girl was just another servant, her life was a mystery. If she had really ran away from an abusive husband, then I will protect her. If that man comes to my home, asking for his wife, I would tell him to get lost. That Selena was my servant, and under my protection. I couldn't stand abuse over women.

'' Thank you, sir.''- Selena smiled and bowed before leaving.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

 _ **Are you sure I can't change Charles's future?**_ I asked Cora one day while I was helping the others clean his home. I looked up from the rug I was dusting. _**I mean just a little bit.**_ I wiped my forehead. My hair was loose from the tie , and I fixed it.

 _ **No, Selena. His future is already written. Even it was possible, think about the consequences. Do you think Charles would be happy to know his life has changed?**_ Cora sat on the grass, hugging her knees _ **.**_ The witch was the reason I had gone through this week. With her help I got Roger's blood and some of his hair.

 _ **But he could have a different life.**_ I looked up to his window, hoping to see him. It was awkward to see my love every day and not hug or kiss him. It was weird and hard for me to not see love in his eyes. If only some way I could change his future, but selfishly part of me didn't want to. I might never met Charles and he won't ever fall in love with me. And I didn't want that. It was selfish, I knew that.

I missed everyone so badly. My mother with her kind smile and warm hugs. How I loved to talk to her, to look through the old photo albums with her and listen how she met dad. My grandparents who bought my first bike and taught me to ride it. How my grandmother taught me how to bake cookies, gave me advices about boys and life. How grandfather was always supportive of me. Rodrigo and how kind he was to us. I missed my brother and his hugs. I missed Nick's voice and laughter. I missed how my brother made me tea and listened to my problems. I missed our jokes . I needed to see Daniel , to play video games with him again. To try to beat him at cards, to have movie nights with pizza . I missed Alex , his smiles. I missed how he gave me some of his books, how we sang together in karaoke bars. I needed Victor and how close we were. The popcorns he made, his hot chocolate was amazing. I missed my roommates. Angela with her waking us up in the morning with her alarm, how she always wasn't ready for classes. Catherina and her how we ran in the park together. Lily and her sense of humor. All the nights we had spent partying or watching movies. Mary , who could always find a good side in everything. Raymond , who was adorable and I loved to talk to him. Adrian, who had earned my respect and friendship. All of these people were family and I couldn't wait to see them again.

I had to only get the ring, the same one Roger had said it was a personal and cherished thing. But the little piece of jewelry was in Charles's room and I had to get it somehow. Luck helped me when my love and Roger decided to spend the night outside . I hoped my love to return home late. I waited for everyone to fall asleep.

My heart was beating so loud when I entered Charles's room. I had lied to Daria that I was going to get a glass of water. I had hid from some servants, waited for them to pass. Finally after more hiding, watching where I was going, I entered my Charles's room. Where he could have put the ring? I remembered that my love placed all of his jewelries in a safe behind that painting and I knew where the keys were. I checked under one vase and found the keys. I removed the painting, it was heavy, but I managed. My charming guy had so many jewelries, but after some digging I grabbed the red box with the ring. Smiling I put it with the other stuff- the blood and the strand of hair. I returned everything how it was.

I jumped as I heard steps. No, I couldn't be! I hid under the bed and prayed Charles not to find me in here, I didn't know how to explain it. It was my seventh day in here, and the magic would soon pull me back to my own time. I could feel it, the like an electrical charge through me.

Charles opened the door and I covered my mouth. I saw his boots walking around and the wardrobe opened. My love undressed and went to bed. And I bet he was drunk, his steps weren't steady and I could smell the alcohol. I stood there for a long time, until I was sure the man was really asleep. I got under the bed , ready to return, if I hear anything.

Charles was sleeping . I stood up. I smiled , he always had awful hangovers. I knew, I had seen them. Charles usually sleeps like a baby after he gets drunk, so he wouldn't feel me here.

I knelt beside his bed and smiled when looking at his face. Charles's hair had fallen on his face and I removed the strand. My love didn't move in his sleep, and I smiled again. He looked so serene, and I always loved to watch him sleep, to hug him. I missed my Charles. I knew that this man on the bed would become him, but I still missed him. I wanted to return to my Charles and my family.

'' I will help you, my love.''- I whispered as my fingers moved through his hair. –'' I did it for you. Because your pain is my pain, and I want you to be happy.''- The man continued to sleep.

'' I wish I could change your fate somehow, Charles. So you can have a family, kids. Be a father. Even if it's with Leonor, and not me. You would have beautiful kids, and be happy. But Cora told me I can't change your future. I can't stop you from meeting Adrian and becoming an immortal. I can't spare you all the pain you will feel through the years. But I want to so much. I want you to have a happy, long life, grandkids. Even if that means I won't ever have you. You don't know me and love me, but you will. You will meet me one night and change my whole world. You will tie me to you, because you were lonely and I was your chance of happiness. And I was angry at you for that for so long. But I got to know you, Charles, the real you. You got under my skin and I fell in love. You made me brave, feel loved. I love you, Charles.''- I leaned and kissed his forehead. I felt magic around me and the surrounding world began to fade. I was holding in my hand the little bag with the blood, strand of hair and the ring. My ears began to ring, I couldn't feel the floor anymore.

It felt like an eternity before the dizziness stopped. I opened my eyes and found myself in Cora's home.

'' Welcome back, Selena.''- The witch hugged me and helped me sit down. I only smiled at her, my head was still aching.-'' I will make you something for the side effects.''

'' Where is Charles?''- I looked at Mary , Raymond and Adrian. Charles's niece brought me glass of water and hugged me. Ray turned on the heat, because I was cold.

'' Selena, I don't know what has gotten into him.''- Adrian spoke and I didn't like the look in his eyes.-'' Charles has been feeling strange lately.''- The vampire paused and looked the others .-'' When I went to his place, I found lot of blood inside and …a dead girl.''

'' What ?! ''- I tried to stand up, but Adrian pushed me gently down and sat next to me. –'' What dead girl? What are you saying?''

'' Selena, Charles is missing. And I fear he might be hunting.''


	21. Chapter 21

'' What do you mean he is missing?''- I put down the glass with water and grabbed my head. It was still spinning from the spell. I felt like floating and I shook my head.-'' Hunting.?''

'' My uncle wasn't answering his phone.''- Mary answered and I eyed the blonde. Even so simple activity such as lifting my head was painful and I groaned.-'' When we checked his apartment, we found his phone, he had left without it.''- Charles would never go anywhere without his phone, and he had insisted for me do the same. It was important to always have a way of contact with one another. Charles had always reminded me to check my phone's battery before I go somewhere and to take my recharger. It was so weird that he would leave without his phone, I meant my love have gone even to the store with it, and the store was very close.

'' Haven't you tried to reach him in your way?''- I thanked Cora , when she gave me some potion , which would make me feel better. I wanted to sleep, and not leave the bed for days. I felt like I had survived a car accident, my whole body was aching, although I didn't have any wounds or bruises. I might had a fever too. –'' You are his maker.''- I eyed Adrian. I knew that the connection between a maker and a child for the vampires was very powerful thing. They could sense one another, no matter the distance.

'' Charles have blocked me. I have been trying for hours to reach him, but no luck.''- Adrian rubbed his eyes and I took his hand in mine.-'' I worry for him.''

'' And I can't find him either. ''- Mary sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder. Raymond caressed her hair and Mary smiled at him.

'' He has blocked me too. ''- Ray added and I tensed up, What was going around in here? I have been gone for only two days and something was up. Charles had been angry when I last saw him, but he was fine. So what had happened? Adrian answered my question, my family was safe.

'' Tell me what happened while I was gone.''- The potion was making me feel better, I wasn't so sleepy anymore. My head was still dizzy, but at least I could think clearer.

'' Well, we don't know actually.''- Adrian began.-'' Charles was very worried for you, and I understood him. When a vampire is worried, his emotions might affect his need for blood, I know that. But he… that isn't normal. He began to crave blood more and more. It got so worse that he had to take some days off.''- I covered my mouth. My love had suffered and I wasn't here to help him?-'' I had checked Charles regularly and each time he seemed worse. The blood bags had only satiated him for a while.''- I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

'' My uncle spent days in his home, hiding and feeding.''- Mary added and I found the strength to look at her. The blonde was crying , like me, and Ray hugged her.-'' He looked ill. ''

'' Where is Roger?''- I wanted to tell my love's brother that I had done it. I was going to help him break the hunter's spell and to be free again. And if my immortal was really having problems with his blood thirst, I worried for his brother.

'' He is in our home, safe.''- Ray answered.-'' I have called him before you arrived , and he is all right.''- I was glad Roger was fine, and I hoped Cora would remove the spell soon.

'' What was that about a dead body?''- I glanced at Adrian again, and the vampire looked first the others, than me.

'' Well, when we checked Charles's place, we found lots of empty blood bags and a dead girl. Around your years, Selena. I don't know who was she, and how she got in there, but she was dead.''- My love had killed someone?! No, I refused to believe it! As a vampire he had more self-control and I found it hard to believe he would just kill someone because of the thrill. He wasn't like that.

'' No, that must be some mistake…''- The man I loved would never kill. He had feed from blood bags and sometimes I was his blood donor, or he would compel some human. But killing?!

'' It isn't. I wish it was.''- Mary took my hand in hers.-'' The girl was bitten and half of her blood is gone, Lena. My uncle did this.''

'' And I fear Charles is hunting for more blood. I have felt how strong and maddening his hunger is, and I know he will search for ways to quench it.''- Adrian said .

'' You should have seen his place, Lena.''- Mary sobbed.-'' It was so messy and so unlike him. The blood was everywhere.''- Where my love was?

My phone rang and Cora handed it to me. I had given it to her for safe keeping while I was gone. It was my mother and it was so good to hear her voice. I told her I would come as soon as I could. I called Nick next, my roommates, the boys. Everyone would get a nice and detailed story of my adventures and lots of hugs, but right now I was worried sick because of Charles. What had happened to him?

'' The girl…?''- I couldn't force the whole question. That girl had a family, friends, a life. I felt bad that hers ended like this.

'' I took care of it. I compelled her parents and told them their daughter had died from a stab wound.''- Adrian answered and I nodded, not trusting my voice. I thought my problems were solved, only to find myself in bigger ones.

'' How can we find Charles?''- I stood up, Adrian wrapped one arm around my waist to support me.

'' Well, you are his mate, Selena. Even if the two of you are not bonded anymore, there is a connection. ''- Cora told me.-'' I can do a little spell, but I will need a drop of your blood.''- I nodded.

 _ **# # #**_

I eyed the building before me with anger and disgust. It was a night club, one of the most popular ones. And my love apparently was here. I zipped my jacket up and sighed. It was nice to be back into my own clothes, Cora had given them to me. My head wasn't aching anymore and I felt a lot better.

'' Let's go in.''- Adrian said and I nodded. Mary and Ray were beside me.

The music was too loud, and the lights were annoying. Why my love would come here of all places? Because it meant free blood, I scolded myself silently, as I watched the dancing bodies. Great, how were we supposed to find him in here! It would take us hours! One girl grabbed Adrian's arm and attempted to lure him in, but he freed himself .

'' Now what?!''- I yelled, and Mary pulled me before some guy could bump into me.

'' If I know my child well enough, I know where he can be in here.''- Adrian took my hand in his and I followed as he led us to one staircase. Some girls bumped into me, one stepped on my foot, I felt a guy trying to hug me from behind. But Mary slapped him before I could. I was grateful that Adrian was leading me, because I wouldn't make it without him.

'' You mean he is …?''- I eyed the staircase and my world began to spin again. In some night clubs the second or the third floors were made into soundproofed rooms for lovers , seeking privacy. It hurt me to think my love was in some of these rooms and maybe cheating on me, but we had to check them. But which one, there were so many.

I saw some girls and thought I should ask them, it was a better idea than opening every door.

'' Hey, I am looking for a man.''- I yelled over the music. Those girls were clearly drunk. One of them walked to Adrian and wrapped her arms around his neck, another winked at Raymond, but Mary hissed at her.

'' Don't we all, dear!''- The rest of the cheery group laughed and I rolled my eyes.

'' Not like that! Have you seen this guy?''- I showed them a picture of Charles from my phone.

'' Yes, I had seen him.''- One red-haired said after she drank from her beer bottle.-'' Him and that woman.''

'' What woman?''- Suddenly the floor disappeared beneath my feet. My love was here with someone?! No, he would never do that to me, to us!

'' Yes, one dark-haired one. And another girl and one man. They went into that room.''- She showed the right one.-'' It must be a real party in there.''

'' Thank you.''- Adrian placed a hand on my shoulder.-'' Selena, maybe he ..''

'' I don't know.''- I walked like in a fog to the red door. What sight would I face in there? My love in the bed with another?! My heart won't bear it.

I opened the door, hoping my Charles won't be in there. Hoping he was alone.

'' Hello, little Selena!''- Isabella was the first one I saw. The dark-haired woman was sitting on the huge sofa, with one man in her arms and she had just bitten him.

'' You?!''- What my love was doing with this woman again?! That snake?! Were all of his words a lie?!

'' Lena, you have returned.''- I froze when I saw Charles. My love was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, which now was stained with blood. And he was holding the wrist of one blond girl, and I had seen the bite marks .-'' And you have brought a backup.''

'' Yes.''- Why was his voice so cold, so unlike him. I had expected him to ran to me, to hug and kiss me. For me to gaze into his blue eyes and see my love reflected in his. But now his eyes were as cold as his voice.

'' I don't know what this is, Charles, but it's stopping right now.''- Adrian entered and crossed his arms.-'' You are coming with us.''

'' What?! Not even a hello, Adrian? I am deeply hurt.''- Bella licked her prey's neck and smiled.

'' This is your doing, Isabella.''- Adrian went and grabbed her hand and twisted it. The woman freed herself and punched him in the face.

'' I merely helped my prince embrace his nature. The one he had suppressed for this brat here.''- Bella eyed me with malice.-'' I found my darling starved to death and helped him deal with it. No need to thank me for saving his life. How are you, Mary?''- Isabella smiled at her old friend.-'' You betrayed me for this brat , too.''

'' I haven't. But Selena is my friend, too, and a family. ''

'' Yes, yes. Everyone loves the little Selena. The little saint.''- Bella tried to get to me, but Ray hid me behind his back.

'' We have come for Charles.''- Adrian said.-'' Come, my friend, you need help.''- He eyed his child. Charles poured himself more wine and stood up from the bed. My heart broke when I watched him walk to us.

'' But I have never felt better, Adrian. I feel free.''- My love stopped before me and his eyes were ice cold. I gulped when they pierced me. His shirt was stained with blood, but the man attracted me still. I wanted to badly to hug him.-'' You seem all right, Selena. How was the trip to the past?''

'' We can help your brother.''- I expected some reaction, a smile, a change in the eyes. Anything.

'' Good.''- Charles only drank more wine.

'' Uncle, come with us.''- Mary placed a hand on his shoulder.

'' But I am absolutely fine, dear.''- Charles backed away and poured himself more wine.-'' Do you want some? Selena?''-I shook my head.-'' Pity, the wine is fantastic.''

'' You are not fine, Charles. This isn't you.''- I crossed my arms and looked around. The empty wine bottle, the humans used for blood.

'' So you have all come to put some sense into me?!''- My love was so close to me, but I have never felt him more a stranger than now.-'' Just when I was having so much fun.''- He groaned and turned up the music , but Adrian broke the stereo system.-'' I loved that song!''

'' What has gotten into you?!''- I slapped him.-'' You have killed someone! You are here with her! Have the two of you….?''

'' No, my prince is still rejecting me, little brat. But I will have him soon.''- Isabella grinned.

'' So you have your answer, Selena. I am glad you are well, but please all of you, leave me alone to have some fun.''- Charles opened another bottle.

'' Don't you care about anything?!''- I took the bottle from his hands. My love's blue eyes pierced me again.

'' Charles, as your maker, I …''- But Isabella hit Adrian with another bottle before he could finish the sentence and order my love.

'' You didn't have to hit him so hard, Bella, you broke the bottle. And that wine was expensive, you know.''- I couldn't believe my ears, and Mary couldn't either. Adrian fell on the ground, but Ray rushed to lift him up.

'' Uncle, please.''- Mary sobbed as she tried to block the window.

'' Mary, don't make me do this.''- But his niece didn't move.-'' Fine, as your maker, I command you to move.''- Mary obeyed. I ran and grabbed his hand.-'' Let me go, Selena. ''

'' No, we need to help you. I need you.''- For a moment I thought I saw some spark in his eyes, but maybe I had imagined it.

'' And it's touching, but no. Let me go.''- Charles compelled me and he and Isabella escaped through the window.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Charles' s POV**_

Why must everybody try to save me?! Why everyone were so determined to cure me from something?! I was fine, absolutely fine. I drink blood, alcohol, do whatever I wanted. But my maker, my niece had to show up and to destroy my fun.

'' You are leaving dead bodies, Charles! You will come with me!''- Adrian pinned me to the wall.

'' He is not going anywhere.''- Bella bit his neck and my maker groaned. My niece was on the ground, stunned.

Adrian had to show up when I was enjoying myself. Demanding I should go with him. That everyone were concerned, that I had to stop killing. Maybe I got too distracted , but the need to drink more blood was all I could think about. It was keeping me going. This and the alcohol.

'' Why don't you kiss me, darling?''- Bella was trying to seduce every moment, but I didn't care about her. I didn't care about anything.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

'' You don't have to do this.'' – I tied up my hair better.- '' I can clear here .''- I looked down at the blood on the carpet and wanted to cry. But I didn't want to look too unstable in front of the others. Charles was my boyfriend, my fiancé, and I felt it like a duty to tidy his place. Besides if I didn't do anything , I would go crazy from worry.

'' Nonsense. We are not leaving you, Lena.''- Catherina hugged me and over her shoulder I met the eyes of my other friend Angela.

'' Yes, and this place is in a serious need of cleaning.''- Angie opened the windows and the fresh air filled the room.

'' I haven't seen his home so messy before.''- I picked up Charles's pillow and hugged it. It still held the scent of his favorite shampoo, and I swallowed hard.-'' Like I had been gone for months.''- There were broken glasses on the floor, empty blood bangs, newspapers. Unwashed dishes in the sink, clothes in the laundry machine, empty bottles of vodka and whiskey. Charles hadn't paid the Internet, so I did it for him. Mary paid the phone bill.

'' Selena, everything will be all right.''- Angela and Catherina sat down next to me and hugged me.-'' You will see.''

'' But you should have seen him. How distant and cold he was.''- I wiped my tears and looked down at the pillow in my hands.-'' How he never smiled at me, or hugged me. Like I was no one to him.''- It hurt like hell. I had wanted so much to be with my Charles, and I got only coldness and strange behavior. To find the man I loved in a bar with Bella, and they were drinking and feeding from humans. It pierced my heart.

'' You know he loves you.''- Catherina smiled at me warmly.-'' Just he is..''- She paused looking for the right word.

'' I know. ''- Roger had admitted that the warlock , working for the hunters had made him give some potion to my love. The young man began to cry, apologizing, but I couldn't be mad at him. He had no choice. Mary had cried all night, Adrian broke some things out of anger. –'' Why life can't be easy for once?''- I stood up and threw the pillow on the bed, but I regretted that immediately. I had so much memories on that bed, so many memories here. How me and Charles were cooking together, how he cuddled with me with some movie. How I studied here, how we danced.

'' I will help too.''- Mary unlocked the front door and hugged me.-'' He is my uncle, and I should have stopped him.''- The blond vampire hugged the other girls.

'' Sorry for dragging you in this, girls.''- I said while washing the dishes.-'' All this craziness.''- We have been normal girls, before I was taken by a vampire, became his mate, and everything changed after that. I loved so much Charles, but sometimes all of this was too much. I meant, we couldn't talk about it with anybody else. Lily, my new friend, was still getting used to be bonded with Adrian, and I could tell it was hard for her. Like us she couldn't tell anyone else.

'' It's never dull with you, Lena.''- Catherina smiled as she turned off the vacuum cleaner.-'' Really.''

'' Yeah, at least your boyfriend isn't killing humans.''- I placed the last plate down. There were dead humans all around the town with a blood loss. Adrian and Mary tried to track down Charles , but he ran away every time. Even he had hurt his maker.-'' With that woman.''- I began scrubbing the blood stain on the carpet, thinking about Isabella. My Charles was with her again, and they were killing humans together. I wanted to kill her so bad, but maybe I wanted more to hurt Charles. He hadn't waited for me, he hadn't even allowed me to help him. He chose this snake before me.

'' Selena, they are not ..''- Mary took my hand in hers. I was crying, the stupid blood stain wasn't fading, no matter how hardly I scrubbed.

'' I don't know anymore, Mary. ''- I threw myself into her embrace. Everything was too much. My Charles was out there somewhere, consumed by a blood lust, with his ex, he had killed people. He refused to come willingly ,he even fought. I didn't know where he was. I wasn't able to help him.

Since I got back, everything felt like a nightmare. My love under the influence of some spell, that made him cold and bloodthirsty. He had killed about 10 people this week. The only good thing was that Cora was preparing the potion , that will free Roger from his link to Lucas.

Everything else was bad. I had hugged and told everything to my mother, brother and friends. I made them promise to be careful. Nick promised to protect our family. Victor wanted to go after Charles himself, but I made him give up that idea. If my ex meets my vampire, Charles might say something he shouldn't have about my relationship with Victor. I was afraid of that, my love didn't seem to care and might cause more trouble. Daniel began to practice shooting again, also Alexander, but I made them promise not to hurt Charles, if they see him. My love has to be brought here so we could cure him.

 _ **# # #**_

I went inside the shop and began looking for a shirt. I hadn't seen Charles for two weeks, and my heart was hurting each day. My friends were trying to make me feel better, but it didn't work. I loved everyone so much, but my heart was breaking.

I picked one purple shirt and a pair of jeans and went to the changing rooms. Angela had offered to come with me, but I had said I wanted just to be alone for a while. To clear my mind. And what better way than to go somewhere with so many people?

'' You will look better with the red one.''- I froze when I left the changing room. The jeans were OK, but the blouse didn't fit me well.

'' What are you doing here?''- Right in front of me was Charles. He took off his sunglasses. He had a three day beard, and his clothes were really nice- a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

'' I wasn't aware that it was a crime to enter a mall.''- The vampire pierced me with his eyes.-'' Are you alone?''- I hated how his voice again melted me, how much I had missed it. But then I remembered all the dead people, and I quickly sobered up.

'' Yes. Have you been following me?''- I walked pass him to put back the purple blouse and went to see some other clothes.

'' No, I happened to be here.''- I looked away from one pink top. Charles was standing at my right, his hand had reached for my shoulder, but he quickly dropped it.

'' Really?! In this store?!''- I tried to get away from him by going to the other corner of the women's clothing store.

'''Yes, believe it or not.''- Why his eyes were so blue and why I loved them so much? I shook my head mentally.

'' Where is your sidekick?''- I pretended to be interested in some belt, but I could feel how his eyes never left me.

'' She is not with me right now.''- Charles walked to me and I took some steps back.

'' Good. Why are you here?''- I wanted to scream, to hit him, but I was too tired. I carried the gun with silver bullets on, but I couldn't bring myself to shoot Charles. I would never do it. And he knew it.

'' There was something that had bothered me, Selena.''- Charles followed me to the cash desk, but I casted him a very threatening glare, because he tried to pay for my jeans.

'' I am all ears.''- I grabbed my bag and I exited the store and headed for one cosmetic store. Charles was walking beside me, hands in his pockets. I still could smell his perfume, and my hand ached to touch his.

'' Have you kissed him?''- Charles got in front of me, and his blue pierced me.

'' You have to be more specific.''- I tried to get pass him to enter the store, but the vampire grabbed my shoulders.

'' Him. Me.''- I was stunned. Was he really jealous of himself?-'' Have you slept with him? ''- His voice could cut me in half, and he was holding me so tight.

'' No, he barely even touched me or looked at me.''- I was fighting not to laugh. This was ridiculous!

'' I doubt that. After all you are his type, Lena.''- He weakened his hold, and I freed myself and pushed him off my way. Charles followed me again and stopped next to me while I was pretending to pick a perfume.

'' Look, I don't care what you think. You can't come and act like this after what you did.''- Charles was never looking away from me.-'' Have you slept with Bella?''

'' No.''- He tried to take my hand in his, but I walked away.-'' Is that what you think we are doing, Selena?''

'' I don't know, Charles. All I know is that everyone is worried for you. You need help, and you have picked Isabella to help you. You hadn't waited for me or the others. You just left. ''- I wiped angrily one tear.-'' I paid your Internet bill and cleaned your apartment. Mary is worried sick, Ray too. Adrian is angry, Roger is blaming himself.''

'' What for?''- When I mentioned his brother for a moment I saw warmth in his blue eyes, but it vanished quickly.

'' Because Roger gave you a potion, something made you like this.''- Charles ran a hand through his brown and a bit longer hair. –'' You need help, Charles. Please, come with me, so we can fix this.''

'' I don't need help, Selena. I am fine.''- My love placed his hands in his pockets again.

'' Really?! I have seen what your fine looks like from the news.''- My fingers grabbed the gun in my jacket's pocket.-'' How could you?''

'' I know you are not going to use it on me, Selena. I was hungry. ''- Charles smirked, and I wanted to punch him for being right. For a moment his eyes changed to red, but they quickly recovered to their usual blue color.

'' Why haven't you left the town? Why do you remain here?''- He could go anywhere in the world, since he showed he didn't care about anything. So why he was still here?!

'' I wish I knew. Tell the others to not try to find or help me , Selena. I am absolutely fine.''- Charles put on his sunglasses and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Charles's POV**_

What was stopping me from leaving this stupid town?! I could go on the next flight to some tropical island, but something was holding me here. Some small part of my mind, which didn't crave blood, couldn't abandon everyone. My brother, my niece, my child, my maker. Selena. But all of those people had turned against me, trying to make me change.

'' You are fun again, darling. I have missed this side of yours so much.''- Me and Bella had spent days and night drinking alcohol and finding the next victim. I had compelled my boss at the hospital to give me a long vacation. I didn't want to work anymore, but somehow I couldn't quit. I wanted to just travel, drink blood and be free.

'' I have missed this too.''- The adventure, the thrill, the chase. The power. But often the faces of Selena, Roger and Mary came into my mind. Why they couldn't see I was fine?! Selena would have understood, she had been connected to me after all. I still wondered why my past self hadn't seduced her, Lena was his, mine type after all.

Isabella used every chance she had to make me want her again. My ex wore sexy clothes, kissed me, but I had turned her down every time. It felt wrong.

To cheer me up, Bella brought five humans to drink from, and I gladly sank my teeth into the welcoming neck. But something pierced my stomach. Silver blade.

'' Any last words, vampire?'''- I looked the hunter in the eyes and hissed from the pain. That silver hurt like hell!

'' Yes. Goodbye!''- I snapped the hunter's neck, and bent down to miss the flying bullets from the other hunters. Bella grabbed my arm, and she jumped through the window, carrying me. The hunters shot after us.

'' They will find us soon.''- Isabella landed on her feet and wrapped her arm around my waist to steady me. We blended into the crowd, but I groaned again. If I didn't heal soon, the silver will continue to poison me, until I slowly die. –'' Stay here, darling. I will find you food.''- Bella kissed my cheek and vanished. Through the burning pain, I felt something familiar, a warmth. A sweet, scent, belonging to my mate. I spotted Selena and Roger crossing a street, her friends also near.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

I really missed been linked to Charles, I really did. To feel his every emotion, mood change. To know what he was doing in every moment. To hear his voice in my head, laughter. To know he was somewhere, alive and well. I had fought so hard against this between us, the realization we were so alike. I had fought with everything that I got in me, but Charles got under my skin. His memories, how they had made me sad and laugh. With every new thing I had learned about the immortal, I have slowly fallen in love. With the gentle voice, addicting laughter, and the warmth of his eyes. With every tear he had shed, everyone he had lost. I had become so close to a man, who had lived so long, and his memories were like my own, so real. Charles's every emotion was like my own, and it was both incredible and troubling. Sometimes I could see his dreams, his nightmares. Been so close to someone and to know that now that someone was suffering was hell. Me and Charles would never be mates again, and it was my fault, I have broken this connection between us. I have regretted that decision often, but I couldn't undo it now. If now I was still Charles's mate, I would know where he was , what he was doing, feeling. I would be able to even see him, when I close my eyes, like I had been able to before. I would be able to see him like he was like in front of me and find him. I won't be worrying like I was now. Adrian, Mary and Raymond won't be searching the whole city and the surroundings if I had been still Charles's mate. I would have to only pull the invisible link between us and make him come to me, so we could help him. My mate would have obeyed immediately, I doubted he could have resisted the pull between me and him. He would have been cured. But now it was pointless, I have failed my mate, I couldn't help him in that way. Charles was my equal in every way and I had failed him. That man had a piece of my soul, and I had failed him.

'' We have to bring him here.''- Cora said as she was going through her spell books. She had given me some of hers to read, but my head was aching. There were so many spell, connected to vampires, and mainly how to paralyze or kill them. I tried to block images about any of the vampires I cared about when reading the spells.

'' But how when he is acting like a child?!''- Adrian paced around the room. I looked at my love's maker. I knew he was exhausted and in pain, because his child was hiding from him. He and Charles have been friends for such a long time and this situation definitely was killing Adrian Frazer. Lily had told me that through their bond she felt her mate's anger and sadness. I envied Lily for having this link with the man who was right for her. I had foolishly destroyed that.-'' How when Charles is in the evil clutches of Isabella?!''- Adrian sat down on the couch and grabbed his head.-'' I have never liked that woman. She is taking advantage of this.''- I stood up from the chair and walked to my love's maker and knelt down.

'' We will find him, Adrian.''- I took his hands in mine. The vampire lifted his head and looked at me with his green eyes and a small smile crept on his lips. Mary was devastated too, she barely slept. Raymond was trying to hold on for her, but he was worried too. And I would have lost it if I didn't have everyone I loved with me. My best friends, my mother, my brother, Rodrigo, my grandparents.

'' Charles needs to be brought in my shop, I have a place , suited for vampires.''- Cora said .-'' It will hold him, until we find a cure.''- Adrian squeezed my hands as I paled. I didn't want my love to be tied or locked up, but if it would help him, than I would have to agree. I only prayed my blue-eyed immortal would soon be just like before. Not this version of him, where he was killing people and running away from us. Luckily the murders had stopped, but my Charles wasn't back to normal. If he was, he would have come back to me, to us.

 _ **# # #**_

'' You need to leave these textbooks aside, Lena! Come on!''- Daniel grabbed my arm, urging me to stand up. –'' It's a beautiful day outside, come on!''- My green-eyed friend added, and squeezed my palm.

'' I have to learn all of this, you know. Plus I have so much else to do.''- I looked at the pile of textbooks on my bed. I have been studying for about two hours, and yes, I needed a rest. But stubbornly I wanted to occupy myself with something. All this worry about Charles was draining me. Angela has to make sure I eat regularly, Catherina and Lily were always there to talk to me and make me feel better. I really loved everyone so much. But right now I wanted to bury myself with work.

'' I know, but a walk won't kill you.''- Alex sat down on the bed next to me and put a strand of hair behind my ear.-'' Come on, some fresh air will be good for you.''- I sighed and smiled.

'' What I would do without you?''- I stood up and hugged Daniel.

'' You will be lost, as we would be without you, Lena.''- I looked at Victor over Dan's shoulder. My ex- boyfriend. The one that had saved my life with Charles. Victor, the one I hurt and betrayed. I was so glad he didn't remember our love, it had only caused him pain. I had been selfish, bad for him, and now I was happy Victor was with Catherina, a girl, who cherished him like I never could. Victor was the perfect guy, just I didn't deserve him, couldn't love him like he deserved. I still remembered our relationship, and kept our photos. If Victor was anyone else, I would have thrown them out, but I couldn't, he was still one of my best friends, despite everything.

'' You need this.''- Roger smiled at me. I was happy to see him, although he looked as bad as me. Charles's brother barely slept, Mary had told me. I couldn't imagine, how he must be feeling. Cora broke the spell, that was tying him with Lucas Price, but still Charles was under the influence of some magic. I only wished things were simple for once. Why couldn't the people I cared about be happy?

'' Right, now get dressed, and we are going out.''- Daniel kissed my nose and with the other boys exited from my room to give me privacy. I went through my clothes and found something nice to wear. I chose not to wear any makeup, I didn't feel like it and I doubted that the boys would say anything about it. They had seen me in my worst moments, when I had fought this bond, or when I was sick . I felt comfortable around them and I would really be lost without them in my life.

'' What are the plans?''- I gave Loki some cat food and called Angela to say I was going out. Angie was at the fitness, Catherina was swimming in the pool. My roommates had asked me to come, but I had really wanted to be alone. Until the four young men showed up and convinced me to go out. We got into the car and drove to the town's center.

'' I don't know. We will see.''- Alex opened the door for me, and I took his offered hand . I was used to be stared at, while I was with the boys, but I didn't care . We were friends, and it was no one's business , what we were to each other. I knew some thought we were in some sort of a strange relationship, seeing one girl with two or three boys, but I didn't care. I would never give up on my friends, because of what people think. Alexander, Daniel and Victor were part of my family, and I was ready to die for them.

'' How are you?''- I took Roger's hand in mine. My love's brother reminded me so much of my Charles. The same eyes, the same smile. Roger wanted to work, despite how hard it must be for him. I have told him about what I had seen in the past, how younger the both of them with Charles were. Roger felt so heartbroken, remembering his past, his own time and I understood him. I only wished I could help him. My love's brother had his daughter, brother, but our time was still so strange and scary for him.

'' A little better, since I am free again.''- Roger looked around the town and smiled sadly.-'' To think clear is really wonderful. If only Charlie was well..''

'' He will be.''- I wished I could convince myself that too. The drained of blood bodies were piling up, although Mary, Adrian and Raymond were compelling the police and trying to fix Charles's mess. Also some hunters were out there, looking for my love, Cora told me. I prayed for a real miracle this time.

We decided to go to the cinema. I called Nick and asked him how was the work. My brother was on a business trip and will fly home tomorrow . I missed him. Nick said he was exhausted, but he will finish soon. I made him promise to get some rest and to call me later.

I was crossing the street, as I talked over the phone with my brother , and I got a little distracted. Roger was next to me, Dan and Victor already on the other side, Alex ahead of us. I didn't see the car on my left, but it was so near. It was about to hit me, when someone grabbed my jacket and pulled me back quickly , and the car passed me.

'' You need to be more careful.''- I stared into the blue eyes of the man I loved. He looked as good as ever, and just the sight of him made me weak. But then I remembered all he had all put us through. Charles took my hand in his and helped me cross the street.

'' Charlie?''- Roger came to us, and his voice broke as he saw his brother. The dark-haired went to hug him, but he froze.-'' You are hurt.''- Then I saw the blood stain on Charles's green shirt, which he was trying to hide with his jacket.

'' Yes.''- The vampire covered his wound and leaned against the wall of one building.

'' You need help.''- Alex came to him.-'' Let me see the wound.''

'' Get back!''- Charles growled and for a moment his eyes became red, but my love hissed from the pain, and I ran to him.

'' You are coming with us!''- I caressed his brown hair and made him look at me.

'' No.''- Charles pushed me aside and began to walk away from me, but stopped again and cursed.

'' Who did this to you, brother?''- Roger rushed and help his brother to sit down on one bench.

'' Stay back, Roger, I might hurt you.''- Charles covered his wound again.- '' The hunters.''

'' Great!''- Daniel ran a hand through his hair. I knelt before Charles and took his hand in mine.

'' I'm so sorry, but I have to do this.''- I removed the enchanted bracelet Cora had given me a few days ago. The witch said it could sedate a vampire , and I must use it on Charles if I meet him again. I placed the bracelet on my love's wrist and look him in the eyes.-'' You will be all right , I promise.''- Soon my vampire will fall asleep, and I told Dan to call Cora. I will have my love again.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Selena's POV**_

'' We need to get out from here.''- I said as I stood up.-'' Whoever did this to Charles will be looking for him.''- Great! More hunters! I looked around expecting to see men with crossbows and guns.

'' Cora will be here soon.''- Daniel and Victor helped Charles to stand up and supported his weight.

'' I didn't expect to be so near to you again, Victor.''- Charles rasped and looked at my past boyfriend.

'' What are you talking about?''- Vic was confused, and eyed me. Before I could answer, I heard behind me.

'' You are going nowhere with my prince.''- Isabella hissed .-'' We are perfect for each other, Selena, dear. I made him fun again.''- Great! The dark-haired woman came closer, but Alexander stood between us.-'' Oh, please, sugar! You are no match for me.''- Bella smiled and licked her lips.-'' You and I can do much more pleasant things other than fighting.''

'' You will leave my brother alone!''- Roger stood between us too.

'' Actually, nobody will be leaving.''- A man said and smirked.-'' Those demons belong to us. That thing there killed my friend.''- He pointed at Charles , who hissed from the pain.

'' You are wrong. Quickly!''- Cora yelled and we all ran to her. The witch was hidden in one corner and she opened some kind of a magical portal for us. Daniel and Victor were first and they disappeared with Charles inside. Roger grabbed my hand and helped me reach the portal. I dragged Alexander with me.

'' He needs blood!''- We were in Cora's place. Charles was put to lay on the nearest flat surface.

'' I will give him mine.''- I rushed to his side and offered him my wrist.-'' Come on, my love, drink.''- The vampire tried to sit down.-'' Please.''- I begged with tears in my eyes. –'' I trust you.''- Charles took my wrist and sank his teeth deep. I hissed, but soon the pain passed. My other hand began to caress my beloved's hair. I felt like floating, and I got dizzy. –'' Charles, please stop. You are hurting me.''- He had bitten deeper and now it was really painful.-'' Please.''

'' Sorry, I…''- My immortal let me go and healed my wound. I was so happy as I saw how his cut sealed itself. He closed his eyes and soon my love was under the influence of the bracelet, that could sedate vampires.

 _ **# # #**_

I have been rereading the exact same sentence for the third time and it still looked very difficult to decipher. Like my textbook was entirely written in Chinese or Greek. I knew I had to learn this by the end of the week, when I would have a test, and I hoped I would manage it. But given the fact how messed up my life was, the test was the least it could happen. I had the love of my life locked up in some sort of an enchanted cage, which blocked his compulsion and he couldn't break from it. My heart was breaking that he had to be put there, but we couldn't risk him getting away again and killing more people. Mary and Adrian had done the impossible to cover Charles's murders. I tried not to think about the families , left to suffer after finding out their child was dead. I knew Charles won't ever kill, if he wasn't driven to do that by this spell. I knew he had more self-control. Through our bond I had felt his bloodlust and how bad the cravings were, but now I imagined they were worse and more magnified. It hurt me that I wasn't able to do something to ease my love's pain, to take a bit of this madness away. But sadly I couldn't, I was no longer Charles Montgomery's mate, we weren't connected anymore. And it angered me so!

I felt that Charles had awoken, even without looking up from the textbook. It was like something pulled me to him, like when we were bonded. Again this strong and demanding need to be here him, to meet his eyes and feel his touch. It was like I couldn't think clear anymore. I couldn't fight it any longer and looked his way. The man I loved was laying on the bed, which Cora made for him, and he rolled in his sleep. My breath hitched when Charles opened his blue eyes and looked around. I hadn't been near him for so long, and I had missed him so much. His voice, smiles, touch. His calls , just to ask me how I was, how he was always concerned for me. How Charles always came to me when I needed him, how his hugs could ease my fears. How I felt so protected in his arms, sure nothing would ever harm me. Because I knew my immortal would never leave me, he loved me as much as I did him.

'' Where am I ?''- My love sat down slowly and rubbed his neck. I hoped the bed was comfortable. Charles rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

'' Safe.''- I turned the next page and leaned more comfortably against the wall. Since Charles was brought here yesterday I had begged Cora to let me come and see him, until she finds what spell Lucas's warlock had put on him. The witch agreed and I had come here after my classes. I hadn't wanted to miss the moment my love would wake up from the sleeping spell , caused by the enchanted bracelet. I wanted to be there and talk to him, after so much time apart. I looked away from the man that caused my heart to beat faster, and tried to focus on the textbook. But I couldn't.

'' Are you really going to study in here?''- Charles's voice almost made me glance at him, but stubbornly I pretended I was studying. Yes, Cora's basement wasn't the nicest place to study. It wasn't like the other basements, but it was still one. It had all kinds of a magical amulets, spell books and ingredients , I couldn't even read the names of. If only I had her powers, my life would have been so much better. I would cure illnesses, my father would still be alive. No one I cared about would be dead, or ill. But I guessed despite her magic, Cora was forbidden to do some certain spells. She had told me once what awful things had happened when magic was used for a personal gain or to bring back someone dead. There were certain laws that have to be obeyed. Lucas broke one of them , when he brought Roger back from the dead, to use him. My head was already aching from everything that had happened.

'' Does it bother you?''- I replied, turning the next page. Cora had chairs in here, but I chose to sit on the floor next to the cell. That way I was closer to Charles. The floor was clean, and also the carpet I was on, was soft, and it didn't bother me.

'' As long as you don't do it out loud.''- I looked at my immortal and he had sat on the floor too, near my wall. I could touch him if I reached through the bars, but I didn't. The temptation was too big, but I had to fight it. We stood silent for some minutes. I continued to read as if nothing had happened. But I could feel Charles's perfume, how close he was to me. When it came to this man, I have begun to lose my clear judgment. Maybe because we had been bonded and I knew everything about Charles Montgomery. Maybe because we were so much alike. But now I was afraid because of him and his murders. How we would manage to keep Charles alive if more hunters come? We had enough problems with Lucas Price, to attract the attention of more hunters.-'' Where exactly am I, Selena?''- I jumped slightly by his voice and looked at him.

'' In Cora's basement.''- I left the textbook next to me. Charles was so near.-'' You were asleep for almost a day.''- His hand reached behind the bars to mine and I laced our hands. It felt so right.

'' I was stabbed.''- Charles looked down at his bloodstained shirt, trying to see the wound.-'' You healed me , Lena.''- The man moved closer and my heart skipped a beat from the way his blue eyes were looking at me. My immortal placed his other hand on the bars and I placed mine there too.

'' Of course I would.''- Charles laced our hands and I smiled as I was facing him completely. –'' I love you, Charles.''- I missed this man so much. The warmth he offered, the safeness. The fire I always felt in me, when I looked at him.

'' I know.''- He leaned forward and our lips were so close. I wanted so bad to kiss Charles, to bury my hands into his auburn hair, to feel him next to me. –'' Unlock this door, Selena.''- Charles whispered against my lips and this broke the spell immediately. My love was trying to compel me!

'' No.''-I backed away and pulled out my hands.-'' You can't compel me while you are in this cage, Charles.''- I picked up my textbook and stood up.-'' It's enchanted to block a vampire's powers.''- I headed towards the door.

'' You know, Selena, I have kept this with me for a very long time.''- I turned around . Charles had stood up too, and he was looking directly at me. One of his hands was around the bars, and in his free one he held my engagement ring. The one I had thrown at him, when I saw Bella in his home. My love was twirling it in his fingers .-'' I want to give it back to you, Lena.''- I cursed myself for how weak I was, but I didn't return .

'' And you can, but after we cure you.''- I licked my lips and Charles's blue eyes lowered to my mouth.

'' I am fine, Selena. How many times do I have to tell everyone that?''- The vampire grabbed the bars, but he couldn't break them.

'' You killed people, Charles. You are not fine. I will be back soon.''- With a heavy heart I looked away and began to climb the stairs.

'' Me and Bella hadn't done anything. I am faithful to you, Lena.''- Charles's voice reached me just as I was about to open the door.

'' Good to know. Adrian will bring you blood soon.''- I gathered the strength to leave and closed the door behind me. But I still heard Charles's attempts to break the bars.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Charles's POV**_

I got tired of staring that ceiling above me, but I didn't have much choice. Until I was cured of whatever everyone thought was wrong with me, I was stuck inside this cell in Cora's basement. I had tried to break the bars so many times, but still I couldn't. They weren't made of silver, but they definitely were enchanted , even with my inhuman strength I wasn't able to even bend them. They just stood there, mocking me. Me, a powerful supernatural being, was locked up in this prison!

I felt so powerless in here. Cora or whoever did it, had placed a bed for me, and if I must say, it was a comfortable one. The pillow was my preferred height and all. I had a table and a chair, but nothing else . I was bored to death in here! I had paced through the entire cell so many times, and cursed. How could they put me in here?! What were they thinking?! I wanted to wreck everything around me.

I slid down the wall and rubbed my face. I was powerless. I couldn't compel anyone from this cell, I couldn't transform into a wolf, or fly away. I was powerless. Whatever spells were placed on the bars or in this whole cage, were making me weak. And I hated to feel like that. I hated the fact that I couldn't escape. I hated the fact that Selena tricked me and helped put me in here. Since she had placed her bracelet around my wrist, I had begun to get drowsy. Selena had sedated me with some magic, and I couldn't believe it! Why would she betray me like that? Why? I thought she was on my side.

I lifted my head as I heard the door opening. Great, someone comes to see the prisoner! Did they bring food? I was hungry again, despite the fact I had drank blood only two hours ago. This bloodlust was killing me! All I could think about was outside this damned cage there were people , and I could be feeding right now. I could be drinking blood, bathing in the wonderful, addicting taste. Blood was making me high, and I needed my fix. I needed to feel again this powerful, this free. The thrill of the chase, the warm human body in my arms, how the blood was calling to me. I could have so much fun right now. I could have partied in the best clubs , drank alcohol, spent money. Without a care in the world. But the people who I have thought were the closest to me, had turned against me , and were trying to change me.

'' I brought you clean clothes.''- My niece said as she approached the cell. Mary was dressed in a jeans and a blue shirt, she looked lovely was always. But she betrayed me too. –'' I thought you would like that, uncle.''- She handed me through the bars a pair of trousers and a white shirt. I still hadn't gotten up to take them.

'' I would like more to be let out, Mary.''- I stared at my niece and I was satisfied when she lowered her blue eyes, ashamed. –'' This is absurd!''

'' I can't do that, uncle.''- My niece sat down on the floor.-'' We have to break the spell, placed on you by Lucas's warlock.''- I laughed and stood up.

'' There is no spell, Mary! ''- I walked slowly to the bars.-'' I am fine, and you all betrayed me!''- I knelt down so I was right in front of her, and grabbed the bars.

'' There is a spell, Charlie.''- I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw my brother, Roger. Selena told me he was free, and I thought it was good. But he betrayed me too like everyone else. Roger neared the cell, and the scent of his blood made my fangs burn. Roger smelt like home, like rain, our mother's favorite perfume, and it reminded me too of that summer we had spent in Paris as younger. Roger and Mary were my family, but right now I wanted them to leave me alone. –'' I met Lucas's warlock, Arthur and he gave me something for you, brother. ''- Roger sat down next to Mary too, and reached his hand towards me. I took his.- '' They made me give it to you, Charlie… I couldn't help it…''- My brother sobbed, and maybe he was sincere. Maybe.-'' Lucas said the potion is designed for vampires only, and it makes them turn into bloodthirsty beasts. That it lets their primal urges take over, and rids of the conscience, compassion. That's why you crave blood so much, Charlie. That's why you killed so many people. You are under a spell, brother.''- I let go of his hand , and Roger swallowed.-'' Deep down you know I am speaking the truth. You know me, Charlie.''- I stared in the green eyes of my brother, and I tried to process everything. Yes, I have killed, and I was craving blood like I couldn't breathe without it, but… I was a vampire, and I drank blood to survive, it was a part of my nature. But I had never felt such strong urges to feed. How the life left the human body amused me. But deep down I knew that maybe I shouldn't have done that. I was a doctor, I was supposed to save people, not kill them.

'' But … all those people…''- I ran fingers through my hair, and looked to Mary. Me and Isabella had hunted humans , feasted with their blood, partied all night. I have lost the count of the people I had drank from or killed.

'' Me and Adrian …''- Mary hesitated.-'' We have been covering your murders, uncle. We compel the families, the police. I don't want to do that anymore.''- She covered her mouth and Roger hugged her. –'' I want you to be well. You and Selena together, no hunters, no spells. I'm so sorry we had to lock you up, uncle, but you need help.''- My niece offered me her hand and I laced my fingers with hers. Despite the fact Selena tricked me , I somehow missed her. She was my mate, and I carried her engagement ring in my pocket. I have tried to lure her in the last time she was here. I had thought if she could come closer, I could use her attraction to me and compel her more easily. And it worked, Selena came, attracted like a moth to a flame, but I couldn't compel her because of this enchanted cell. But despite everything I missed her touch and kisses. I wished I could have kissed her then.-'' You are my family, and I love you more than anything in the world. Please, don't be mad. We will turn you back to normal.''- I sighed as I leaned my forehead against the bars.

'' I brought you a book, brother.''- I lifted my eyes and eyed Roger. My sibling ran a hand through his hair and with his free hand handed me through the bars a book. One of my favorites, as I read the title.

'' Thank you, Roger.''- I smiled and sighed again.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

'' I can make you a bed, Selena. You don't have to sleep in that.''- Cora meant my sleeping bag I carried. I intended this night to sleep in her basement next to Charles. I missed him dreadfully, and despite what he was like now, he was still the man I loved. Charles was my mate, the man I knew like I did myself. I knew every book he read, every movie he saw. I missed my immortal, and I wasn't going to abandon him.

'' I don't mind at all. Thank you, Cora.''- I smiled and grabbed more tight the bags in my hand. I had dinner, one amazing roast chicken my mother made, and told everyone I wanted to spent the night here. Nick offered to come too, to protect me, but I said I was going to be fine. Charles would never harm me, I knew that.

'' If you need anything, call. I am right upstairs. ''- The auburn haired witch smiled and hugged me.-'' My entire shop and my flat above it, are heavily guarded with spells. No evil can walk through this doors. You are safe here.''- I nodded and wished her goodnight. I only hoped mine would be too.

With a heavy heart I opened the door to the basement and began to descend the stairs.

'' Selena, what a pleasure.''- My love said. He had sat down on the floor, his back leaned on the bed. –'' What are you doing here?''- His voice was a less colder than before.

'' Isn't it obvious?! I will spend the night here.''- I placed down the sleeping bag on the floor and met his blue eyes.

'' Why?''- I was glad to see Charles was in different clothes, clean. The blood stains on his previous ones were making my stomach turn. My love now looked better, he must have fed soon.

'' Because I wanted to see how are you.''- I opened one bag and took out my laptop.-'' And I thought you must be bored in here and we could watch a movie together.''- I gulped. Charles had managed silently to get to the bars and he was so close. He needed to shave, but he still made my heart beat faster and my knees weak.

'' I miss you, Selena. I miss having you with me again. You don't have to sleep in this awful thing, the bed in here is comfortable.''- My immortal reached his hand towards me, but I hesitated to take it. His voice still could enchant me, like before. I saw hurt in his blue eyes.

'' Is this another attempt to use our love to try to compel me, Charles?''- I backed away.-'' Or you intend to seduce me into setting you free?''- I still couldn't believe how he had lured me in with a promise for a kiss, and I would have fallen in the trap, if he could compel me.

'' No, I …''- The vampire dropped his hand.-'' I admit the last time it was pretty cruel to use your feelings for me, but I can't be in here, Lena!''- He stood up and began to pace the cell.-'' I am going crazy in here!''

'' I know, Cora is working on a way to break the spell.''- I took off my shoes and placed them by my bags. I noticed the blood banks laying around the floor.

'' Yes, Roger told me about some potion. I have food for tonight, so don't worry, I won't attack you. I hope so.''- Charles sat down again and hugged his knees. I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't risk unlocking the door.

'' Because of that potion you stopped caring, Charles. You began killing. You never called , never wrote, nothing. You just left us.''- I wiped my tears.

'' Don't cry, please.''- Charles crawled near me and reached his hand through the bars.-'' I left because I could harm you all. Because I wanted to be free.''- I laughed .

'' You never called, Charles! Not me, not anyone! Mary cried every night, Adrian searched the city, Roger was devastated. I …I was hurt you never sought our help, never contacted us. Like we didn't matter to you anymore.''- I got inside the sleeping bag and turned my back on Charles.

'' You know that's not true, Selena.''- His voice caused my tears to appear again.

'' You act like you care for no one.''- I turned around and faced him.-'' And yet you saved me from being hit by a car. Why? You could have let the car hit me.''

'' You know I would never be able to do that, Lena.''- Charles laid down on his left side and faced me too. –'' Your life matters to me. ''- He reached through the bars and this time I took his hand in mine. –'' I know I deserve everyone's anger for everything I must have put you through. ''- He sighed.-'' Maybe you all are right, and I am really under some spell. Maybe that's why human food now irritates me, and I used to adore it so much. ''

'' I just want you back, Charles. ''- I moved my sleeping bag closer until we were easily reachable.

'' I hope it will be soon. This prison gets a little boring.''- My vampire smiled and I did too. His arm went around my waist. Soon I fell asleep, lulled by how close Charles was, how even through the bars he could hug me, and the warmth he offered.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Charles's POV**_

I groaned and laid down. All the blood I had drank, and still the hunger inside of me was there, demanding I should go outside and feed from a warm, human body. The pulsing veins, the beating heart, the delicious scent of the human blood. To have control over someone, to hear his thoughts. If only I could break free from this cell!

I rubbed my eyes and placed my hands under my head. Cora was upstairs , working on a potion for my problem. Maybe everyone had a point and I was truly enchanted. That must be the only reason why I couldn't force myself to eat normal, human food, although I had been eating it for centuries. I adored the French, Italian, Indian, Mexican cuisines. I adored the chocolate, ice cream, honey. But now I couldn't taste any of those things without coughing and throwing up. Just the taste I had adored had become awful, and I hated it. It made my insides turn. Even the coffee had become disgusting, and before I couldn't last a day without it. Coffee was my usual way to wake up in the morning, and tea too. Now all those things I was used to and adored, made me throw up. I could only tolerate blood, it was my drug now. I had stopped been so obsessed with blood after the first years since I was turned. I was young then, and still learning how to control my urges. Only then I had been so blood crazy. Through the centuries I had taught myself control, and I began to use blood only to survive. I couldn't change what I was, and blood was needed to keep myself alive and to be strong. And I could eat normal food, which was great.

I groaned again. I understood that everyone were concerned about me, but was it necessary to lock me up in here? I felt like a prisoner, a criminal. This cell blocked my powers, I couldn't go out, I was dependable on the blood they brought me, the clean clothes. I wished I could compel no matter whoever comes to see me, so I could be free. Even using my link to Mary and Ray as their maker should have done the trick. My children couldn't disobey their maker, like I couldn't Adrian. I was tied to him, the same way they were to me. If only I could do that.

Someone opened the door, and I sat down. A human. My family, my brother. The same scent of home, the warmth. Roger. I bit my lips. His blood smelt wonderful. I shook my head to clear it. Roger was my family, I would never hurt him. I admitted his blood had tempted me in the beginning when I came to see him again after three years apart, but I could never harm my own family. Not because of this bloodlust. But now I feared.

'' You should stay away from me, brother.''- I hugged my knees and leaned my head against the wall.-'' Your blood makes me hungry.''- I closed my eyes, and thanked God and Cora that this bars were preventing me from reaching my brother. My vampire nature screamed at me to feed from the human so near to me.

'' I know.''- The pain in his voice made me open my eyes. Roger sat down on the floor, and mimicked my pose. My brother looked strange in these modern clothes, I was used to seeing him in much more expensive suits. I had centuries of experience to get used to these modern times, and I could imagine what my sibling must be going through. Being back from death itself, becoming younger again, and being thrown into this time. Only because of what I had done to one hunter.-'' But I missed you, Charlie. I brought you this.''- He pushed through the bars today's newspaper.-'' I'm so sorry.''- Roger's green eyes shined with tears, and I gulped.

'' It's not your fault.''- I rubbed my eyes.-'' It's mine. I killed Rebecca Price, and I got everyone in this mess.''- The hunter's sister, the mate of my child, Thomas. I killed the young woman because of blind rage, pain of losing my child. Thomas was impulsive, never listened to me, and continued to pursuit his mate, Rebecca Price. But she was a hunter, and it was doomed. The young woman had rejected my child, and this drove Thomas more over the edge. I wanted the best for him, but this woman wasn't that, she could never love or need him. –'' Lucas hates me. Not you, not Mary. Only me.''- I knew what depths the only remaining Price was willing to go in order to kill me and avenge his sister once and for all.-'' Me killing Rebecca caused all of this to happen.''- If I hadn't taken that girl's life, nothing would have happened. I would have probably never met Selena. Or I would have only used her and her friends for food that night when they had showed up at my doorstep, asking for directions. The blood of the four young people would have satiated us for days. But I would have bonded with Lena anyway, I would have recognized her as my mate and I would have again do anything in my powers to win her.

'' I know why you did it, brother.''- Roger moved a bit closer, and I bit my lips again. My teeth burned. –'' Mary explained what a child is to a vampire, and I can imagine the pain.''- It was like someone had ripped out my heart, when I felt Thomas dying. My child was calling me, his life leaving him, his heart broken. I wasn't fast enough to save him.

'' I lost control.''- I blinked. I had moved to the bars without even realizing it, and now Roger was so close to me. His blood was invading my senses, it smelt so good. But I didn't have the strength to stay away. –'' And now I have brought this upon everyone. ''- I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

'' Do you enjoy killing, Charlie?''-I looked at my brother. I wanted to yell at him to not be so near me, but I didn't have the strength to.-'' I mean now.''- When I had told my brother that I wasn't dead, and that I had to stay away from everyone, I remembered the fear in his eyes. The fear his own flesh and blood wasn't even human anymore, he was a demon. He had figured out that I had killed people, and he was very cautious with me in the beginning. Some part of him hated me then, feared me, blamed me for leaving, for becoming a vampire.

'' No, I enjoy the blood. Much more than before. It's like I am a junkie, Roger.''- I chuckled.-'' All the control I had through the centuries now it's gone, brother. Now I don't feel remorse if someone dies.''- I was afraid of that. It wasn't normal for me. I was a doctor, I had saved so many lives, I have helped so many people. But now the thought of blood was driving me insane.

'' It's because of that potion Arthur made me gave you.''- Now when I came to think of it, it made sense. Lucas Price hated me with all his heart, and I was sure he had many friends with magic powers. I somehow admired the young man for his courage and determination to kill me. I really did.

'' Please, brother, move. Your blood is so…''- I closed my eyes and groaned. Being so near a human was bittersweet. Even when Selena had slept down here, next to me, I was scared of hurting her. I knew if I had tasted even a drop of her blood, I wouldn't have stopped. Lena was still my mate, despite that we weren't bonded anymore, and that made me want her blood even more. My vampire side wanted me to claim her again, although I knew she would never be my mate again. His soul, and human heart won't bear it. I had fought with every strength I had left in me to cool off my urges to claim my mate again, and I hadn't bitten Selena. I had slept with my arm around her waist, but I had often woken up from the burning hunger. I knew she was so close to me, her blood was so close to me, but I managed not to bite her. Lena won't have even complained or stopped me if I had tried to drink from her, she adored it, but right now I was dangerous. A vampire with a lack of self- control was the worst. I had often left my love's side to drink from the blood banks. Otherwise I would have done something I would regret.

'' Charlie!''- I groaned again. My stomach hurt, and I was sure my eyes had changed their color. I licked my lips and with one swift movement I reached through the bars and grabbed Roger's hand and sank my fangs into his wrist. I groaned. It was so incredibly good, sweet and warm like old wine. Roger smelt like home and I saw behind my closed eyes our family home, the all 50 rooms, the faces of our parents. I bit deeper.-'' Brother, please, stop! You are hurting me!''- My brother's voice sounded like a bad tuned radio. I was lost in this pleasant, addicting feeling. Roger was trying to break free, but my hold was still strong.

'' Let him go!''- I heard my maker, and Adrian ripped Roger from my grip. I opened my eyes.

'' What have I done?!''- I tasted blood in my mouth, my brother's blood. I licked my lips, and I wanted to throw up. –'' Brother, I …''- Roger was clutching his wounded wrist, as my maker was helping him up.-'' I'm sorry. Please, forgive me.''- I felt tears coming into my eyes. My sibling looked so weak, I didn't know how much I had taken. Roger met my eyes and nodded. He looked so dizzy, he was barely standing up.

'' Here, lean on me.''- Adrian wrapped one arm around my brother's waist.-'' I will take you upstairs , so you can lay down. I can heal you, Roger, or I will ask Cora, if you don't like to drink vampire blood.''- My brother hissed from the pain.

'' Thank you , Adrian.''- I stood up. I wanted to heal my brother, but I didn't trust myself right now.

'' Good thing I had decided to come to see you, my friend.''- My maker gave me a weak smile.-'' Cora is working on a cure. Just wait a little more, Charles.''- I watched with broken heart how the two men disappeared. I cursed and threw the chair in the cell against the wall.

 **# # #**

 _ **Lucas's POV**_

I never wanted to be a hunter. But when you are from a family with generations of hunters, you have to become one too. My father taught me from a very young age that monsters existed, and it was my duty to kill them. To keep everyone safe. Me and my sister were trained to be a killing machines. I didn't want this, but that was the normal life for me. Hunting vampires, werewolves, demons. Learning spells and potions. Dealing with witches. Training every day with weapons. I made my first kill when I was 10 years old.

I didn't want this fate for my sister, but like me she didn't know another life. Rebecca was used to this , like I was. We all were. My father was obsessed with vampires, and especially old ones. And this is how Charles Montgomery came into our lives. That thing ruined everything. He killed my sister, my father committed suicide. I had only Chris as my family. Montgomery even turned my love, Cora, against me. I knew she would find a way to cure him, and that he would be determined to end me. But I shall be ready.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Selena's POV**_

Life was supposed to be easy. At least this is what I thought as a little girl. I was so carefree, so eager to dream. My family was everything to me, and it still is. My father was my solid rock, he was my savior from the monsters under my bed, he was like a superhero to me. Always kind, always smiling, his voice, warm like the sun. How I missed him sometimes! My mother, who taught me how to survive in life. Nick, my big brother, my protector, my shelter. I would be lost without my family. I would be lost without their love. Love was the most important thing in the world.

Before Charles I had never known that love could be so consuming, so passionate. I had never felt such a strong emotional bond towards any boy I had been with, not even Victor. Mother had told me once, that we can't help in who we fall in love with. I certainly couldn't. I lost my heart completely to one incredible man, who changed my whole life. One vampire, who brought so much into my life. He made me laugh, cry, love. I would never change him or leave for anything in the world. Charles was part of me, as I was a part of him. We had been through so much together, and I could never abandon him. I only hoped my story would have a happy ending.

 _ **# # #**_

'' I miss you, dear.''- My mother hugged me and I returned her embrace. I was back for the weekend. It was so good to be back even for only two days. I adored my life in Stanford, the studying, the parties. How me and Angela cooked, Catherina and her exercises early in the morning. Lily and our TV show marathons. I would never exchange those things. I liked even the times I argued with my roommates, whose turn it is to clean, to cook. I was sure I would totally miss all of this when I graduate. I only hoped me and the girls would continue to be like this. Like Nick, Daniel, Alexander and Victor. Friends for life. This was what I wanted.

'' I miss you too, mom.''- I stared at the eyes of my beloved mother, and felt nothing but pure love. No matter where I will live someday, this would always be my home. I will always like to be back here, no matter how old I will be. I will always want to see my mother, my brother, my friends.

'' You must be hungry.''- She kissed me on the cheek and caressed my hair.-'' Come, sit. I made you lunch.''- I smiled and wiped my eyes. I was too emotional sometimes, but I didn't care. There was nothing wrong in crying.

'' I am sure it's delicious.''- I took off my jacket and went into the kitchen.-'' Where is Rodrigo?''- Catherina was on a date with Victor, he had taken her out just a minute ago. I was happy for him, for them both. Cate was an wonderful girl, and Victor was the perfect guy, and they both deserved happiness.

'' He will be back soon from work.''- My mother placed down on the table in front of me a plate with lasagna. I was starving, I had only eaten for breakfast. –'' How is Charles? Roger was here last night, but he didn't say much.''- I swallowed. Roger was lonely, and I had tried to help him. We had drank coffee together, I took him shopping. I became fond of him, Roger was easy to like. I only wished there was some way I could rid of his sadness. I knew he felt not at place, missed his wife, life.

'' I will go to see him.''- I took a bite and it was indeed delicious. I had barely any free time. Mine was torn between the university and Charles. I was running to see my love, then rushing to check his brother, then to meet the boys. And at the same time I had to study, clean my room, and find a little time to go out. I was tired, but I would never admit that. My life was one big mess, but I liked it that way. My phone rang and I took my cell phone out of my jeans.-'' Yes?''- I put the fork down. –'' What?!''- I yelled and looked at my mother. She asked me what was wrong, but I was too shocked to answer her.-'' I am coming.''- I ended the call and dropped the phone on the table.

'' What happened, Lena?''- My mother touched my shoulder and I covered her hand with mine.

'' Isabella did. She has set on fire Cora's place. I have to go.''- I ran and grabbed my jacket.-'' Bella had set free Charles.''- My heart was beating so loud as I locked our front door.

 **# # #**

'' Selena!''- Mary hugged me as I neared her. My love's niece looked as scared as I was. Her blond hair was loose, there was ashes on her face. I knew vampires could certainly burn, but she was fine. Raymond appeared and he was well, too, despite the fact that his clothes were a little dirty.

'' How is Cora? What exactly happened?''- I looked around and I sighed with relief that Cora's home was safe.

'' I am all right.''- Cora came and with one movement of her hand fixed her clothes and they became brand new. –'' Isabella set my shop on fire, after she couldn't get in. I refused to give her Charles and she got more angry. The fire was a distraction, and it worked.''- Cora removed a burn mark on her hand.-'' I lost consciousness for a while. The fire weakened my magic and the bars lost their power, they were connected to me. Charles is free.''- I swayed on my feet.

'' We have to find him.''- My love, with his hunger now, free?! Only God knew what he would do now! And with that dangerous, cruel woman by his side.

'' I am right here!''- I froze and turned around. Bella, that demon, smiled at me from the top of one tall building. –'' Hello, dear Selena!''- She jumped on the ground right in front of me and landed on her feet.

'' Where is he?''- Mary shielded me with her body, but Isabella punched her hard and my friend hit one wall.

'' Feeding, back to his real nature.''- Bella grabbed my forearm.-'' Away from you, saint Selena.''- The woman twisted my arm painfully. Cora aimed with her magic, but Bella used my body as a shield and the spell hit me in the stomach. Like a lightening went through me, and my whole body shook, and I bit my lips. Bella laughed darkly in my ear and sank her fangs into my neck and bit hard and deep. I cried out of pain this time. It hurt so much. Isabella pierced me with one blade and I yelled again.

'' Don't touch her!''- Charles ripped me off her clutches and my body fell into his arms. I lifted my eyes to his. His warm blue one were staring down at me, and it was so nice to be able to see them again.

'' Your sweet Selena is doomed, my prince.''- Isabella laughed. Ray rushed and pinned her on the ground. –'' There won't be a wedding anytime soon.''- I felt my skin burning and suddenly it got harder to breathe. So hard. Charles touched my cheek. I wanted to say something, but my throat was dry.

''Lena, love, you are burning.''- He knelt down and he placed my head on his lap. I began to cough more and more and I threw up. Blood. My blood.-'' No, what did you do?!''- His blue eyes changed their color to red.-'' Answer me!''- His voice could kill Isabella if it was possible.

'' A little something, that will ensure that you and dear Selena won't be married, darling.''- Cora had tied Isabella with magic ropes, but the woman kept her awful smile on.-'' Poison blade.''

'' No.''- Charles whispered and began to caress my hair.-'' No, no.''

'' No June wedding, or anniversaries.''- Bella laughed and Charles growled. He placed me in Ray's arms and punched Bella so hard.

'' The antidote! Now!''- He hissed at her face.

'' There isn't one. A gift from Lucas, darling. He hates you that much.''- Bella wiped her bloody lip.-'' Without dear Selena, you will be broken. Easy to kill.''

'' He will never win.''- Charles dropped his ex on the ground and rushed to me. It was so good to be in his arms. I wanted to tell him so many things. I touched his cheek. My man was so incredible. I loved him so much.-'' Drink, love.''- My vampire bit his wrist and gave me his blood.

'' Vampire blood can't heal her, darling. Nothing can.''- Bella's voice rang in my ears. My love's warm blood filled my senses, but it didn't cure me.

'' It will. It has to.''- Charles's blue eyes were the last thing I saw before my own eyes closed. My heart slowed his rhythm, until it finally stopped. Then there was darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Selena's POV**_

 _ **I stared at the darkness in front of me. I was so cold and I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to warm myself up. Why was it so cold in here?! Like I was on the North pole or something. I could see my breath. My whole body was shaking. My jacket barely could keep me any warm. I wondered if even a blanket could manage to provide some warmth. Maybe a fireplace. But all I could see was darkness. I made a few steps, but I stopped scared. I couldn't see a thing and I feared I was blind. My heart was beating so loud, that it was all I could hear. I began to panic. I didn't know where I was or why, I couldn't see a thing and I was so scared. I was alone. So alone and I wanted to cry.**_

 _ **Suddenly a bright light appeared. Right there in the darkness it seemed like a door opened. I couldn't believe it. I ran to the light and there was really a opened door in the middle of nowhere. I ran so fast, afraid that it would disappear or shut in front of me. But to my biggest delight, the door remained opened and I rushed through it. I stopped to catch my breath, I hadn't run so fast since gym class. I wasn't the sport type as Catherina .I lifted my head to look around. What I saw made me gasp.**_

 _ **I was in our living room, at my home. It looked so real, like I really had somehow transported myself into my home. The same wallpapers, the sofa I had spent so many time on. The vase me and Nick gave mum for her birthday. Everything was here, like I remembered it. I carefully touched the family portrait on one of the shelves. It felt real on touch.**_

'' _**Selena.''- I jumped as I heard my father's voice behind me. Turning around I hugged him and held tight. I had missed him so much. –'' Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here.''- Backing away, I met his brown eyes. My dad looked as how I remembered as a child, the same eyes, hair, he even smelt the same. The joy from meeting him had blinded me and I gulped. I had realized where I was.**_

'' _**Am I dead?! For real this time?!''- I let him go and covered my mouth. The first time I had escaped death because Charles and Victor saved me by breaking the spell and healing me. But was I going to escape this time?!**_

'' _**Do you remembered what happened, Lena?''- I shook my head. It was all blurred. My dad pulled me into a hug and I laid my head on his chest.-'' You were stabbed with a poisoned blade, my dear.''- I closed my eyes. The fear grabbed my heart. Suddenly I remembered everything. Isabella breaking out Charles, her stabbing me with this blade, laced with poison by Lucas Price's warlock… There was no cure, I was dying quickly. The pain, the agonizing pain, the blood, my blood. Charles giving me his vampire blood, hoping to save me. But I guessed something went wrong, because I was here.-'' Your love couldn't cure you, Selena. Your heart stopped.''- I sobbed and dad let us to the sofa and held me in his arms as I cried.**_

'' _**But I don't want to die. I can't be dead.''- I clutched his shirt and lifted my head to look into his kind eyes.-'' I have so much to do, dad. I have to graduate, to work, to marry the man I love. I want to have a family like you and mom did.''- He wiped my tears.-'' I miss you so much, I want to be with you. But now like this.''- I wanted so much to talk to my father, to hear his laughter again, but not like this. Now I knew that there was a life after death, I had seen it once, and now again. But I had thought that the next time I would meet the ghost of my father, I would be old and lived my life. Not when I was so young.**_

'' _**I know, my sweet. I am so sorry.''- Dad kissed my cheek and hugged me tight.-'' I wish that there was something I could do. I would do anything for you and Nick.''- I sobbed and buried my face into his shirt.**_

 _ **Suddenly a force ripped me away from his arms . My body was floating around the room and my fingers couldn't reach my father's. I yelled at him as some wind threw me out from our living room and through the door. Back into the darkness. I screamed, but I couldn't hold on to anything. My hands grabbed air. The door to our home closed in front of me and I continued to fly. Another door opened and I was thrown through it. I lost conscious.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I opened my eyes, my eyelids felt so heavy. Why was my vision so blurry? I blinked rapidly a few times and I could see much better. I stared at the ceiling above me. Where I was? What had happened? Was I alive or dead?

'' She is awake.''- Someone said and Nick's face came into my view. My dear brother's green eyes were red from tears and he looked so tired. But when he saw me , he kissed my forehead.-'' Thank God!''- His lips lingered on my forehead, and he sobbed.

'' Sweetheart.''- I looked to my left and saw my mother who was kissing my hand, repeating blessings. –'' I have lost faith.''- She kissed my cheek.

'' Did I die?!''- The question scared me but I had to know. The blade was enchanted, but did Charles's vampire blood cure me? Or the wound had been fatal? I met my father again in the other realm, but…One look at my closest people told me everything. I had really died.-'' For how long I was dead?''-The words choked me.

'' For a day and a half.''- Mary answered and she smiled at me through tears.-'' We prayed so much, Selena.''- I closed my eyes. I had been dead, but now I wasn't. What brought me back?

'' Did Cora heal me?''- I sat down on the bed, Nick and my mother at my sides.

'' No, I couldn't.''- The witch stood up from her chair next to the bed and caressed my hair.-'' You died with Charles's blood in your body. That brought you back.''- I laid my head against the pillow. What? I had died with vampire blood in me, and.. But that would mean I was….I bit my lips.

'' A half-vampire.''- I got dizzy. When a vampire was turned he remained human to some point. The new vampire had three days to drink human blood and complete the process. Otherwise he would die and for real this time.

'' Yes.''- Cora nodded. Nick hugged me. I didn't have any idea what to say. None at all. The door opened and my boys entered. Alex had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and looked so broken that it broke my heart too. Angela was holding his hand and she looked awful too. Like she had cried her eyes out. Daniel's green eyes were red from tears and he sobbed as he saw me. Victor let go of Catherina's hand and ran to me. I returned his hug. I returned all the hugs. I cried as Rodrigo did, I held close Raymond and Roger. It was so good to see and touch them. I was showered with kisses. But there was someone missing.

'' Where is Charles?''- I expected him to come, to hug and kiss me. He had saved my life again. I needed so much to see him.

'' He left hours ago.''- My mother answered as she caressed my hair.

'' We got in some fight.''- Nick added and looked down.-'' I blamed him for giving you his blood. I blamed him for all of this. His ex stabbed you, his foe hurt you. ''- I gulped and squeezed my big brother's hand.

'' I blamed him for your death.''- Victor said as he handed me a glass of water.-'' For ever entering your life. For that cursed evening when we met him.''- Dear God, what had happened while I was away?

'' We were angry, Lena.''- Angela continued.-'' Please, try to understand us.''- I did very well, but Charles was the man I loved. I loved everyone, but..

'' I even punched him.''- Daniel opened the window and the fresh air made me feel alive.-'' But he never hit me back.''

'' His ex is tied up with magic.''- Cora explained as she touched my forehead and I felt better. –'' Isabella de Toro, right? We will kill her, but we got some very valuable information about Luke and his plans. About how to return Charles back to himself.''- I nodded.

'' What will happen to me now?''- I wasn't a human anymore. I was in transition. –'' Can the sun burn me now?''- I eyed Adrian who had just entered the room.

'' No, you are still a half-human, and that protects you. But if you complete the change, we will need to give you the same tattoo we have.''- Adrian rubbed his eyes.-'' I am sorry about this, Selena. If only I had been in court I would have come and you wouldn't be like this.''- I reached and took his hand in mine. My love's maker smiled sadly.-'' I know that this is too much for all of you.''- He eyed my mother, Nick. –'' I am sure Charles didn't want that either.''

'' Somehow I knew my daughter will turn into a vampire one day.''- My mother caressed my hair and sighed.-'' It was natural since she fell in love with a vampire. But I had hoped that it wouldn't be when she is so young.''- She sobbed on my shoulder and I felt sorry. Nick caressed my hair and my heart shattered.

'' You have to choose, Selena, if you want to complete the change or not.''- Adrian eyed me.-'' Charles's change was my mistake, I was hungry and alone. I wanted a companion, a friend. I had given the same chance to Charles centuries ago, and he chose to be a vampire. He wanted so much to be free from his family name, to be someone else. But you…''- He paused and rubbed his eyes.-'' You have so much ahead of you.''- I nodded, still dazed. Was I imagining, or my brother smelt good, like apples. Not he, more like his blood. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I was hit with so many scents. My mother's was like the hot chocolate she had always made me as a little girl, Angela's was of vanilla ice cream. Catherina's reminded me of watermelon, Daniel's of coconut. Alexander was like a melon, while Victor's, my ex-boyfriend's was strawberries. Roger reminded me of pineapples. All of these scents were so mixed and I groaned. Their bloods smelt so good and I biting my lips, I tasted blood.

'' Dear!''- My mother exclaimed and stood up. I traced my teeth with my tongue and gulped. My canines were enlarged and were really sharp. And they were hurting me. I needed so badly to ease the pain.

'' Your fangs have grown.''- Mary said and I eyed her.-'' They will continue to ache until you feed, Selena.''- I laid down on the bed. Suddenly everyone's heartbeats were too loud and I covered my ears.

'' Perhaps it would be best if all the humans leave the room.''- Cora said.-'' For now. You are confusing her.''

'' We have to find my uncle. He is her maker, and he has to teach her how to feed. To provide the first meal if she chooses this life. It's a maker's duty.''- Mary caressed my hair after everyone left. I didn't want my family and friends away from me, but I could breathe freely now. I was still dizzy, but I felt better. My fangs ached.

'' But where is he?''- Raymond ran fingers through his hair.-'' He had blocked me and I can't reach him.''

'' Selena.''- Adrian sat down next to me.-'' Close your eyes. Picture in your mind Charles. You are his child now, you are again bonded, just a different bond. Use that bond and find him.''


	29. Chapter 29

_**Selena's POV**_

I closed my eyes, hoping to ease the pain, which was burning my whole being. I had difficulty to breathe, like I was drowning. My head was dizzy, and I tried so hard to focus. I had to find Charles. I had to.

I pictured in my mind his face. The beloved blue eyes, which were my favorite thing to wake up to. The brown hair, which I loved to caress. The voice, which I adored and was the last thing I hear before I go to sleep. His strong arms around me, giving me all the safety and warmth I needed. His smile, that could make me smile too. I focused on the warm, fuzzy feeling which took takes over me every time I was near Charles. My love, my vampire, my future husband. My soul mate, my other half. The man that saved my life more than once.

I smiled as I sensed him. It was like a spark, but it shook me. Like I had been hit by a lightening, I really saw fireworks behind my closed eyelids. I felt Charles's presence like he was right there next to me, and I so wished I could touch him. My hand made an attempt to reach him, but I grabbed the air. I sensed his mood, and he was torn from guilt and anger. And I so wished I could hold him.

'' I know where he is.''- I blinked a few times to chase the visions away. I was dizzier than before, and I was glad I was still lying down on the bed. I rested my head on the pillow just for a while, because I felt so sick. Locating Charles through our new bond was so exhausting.-'' I have to go to him.''- I said, my throat was dry. I wanted something to quench my thirst, but I doubted the water would be enough. I had drunk enough by now, but I still was so thirsty. –'' Will the sun burn me?''- I eyed Adrian, hoping he would say now. I knew the vampires turn into ashes if exposed to sun light. The vampires I knew and loved were protected with magic runes, so I wondered if I would need one.

'' No.''- Adrian smiled and looked through the window.-'' You are half-vampire, half-human. Your human side will protect you from the sun. But if you complete the change, you will need a tattoo like ours.''- I nodded. Will it hurt? Years ago I had wanted to have a tattoo, but I was too scared of the pain. Plus my mother and Nick had forbidden me, and so I had given up this idea. But this time it would happen for real.

'' It doesn't hurt much.''- Mary sat down next to me and squeezed gently my hand.'-'' Just it burns a little.''

'' Stop scaring her, love.''- Raymond said, seeing my pale face, and placed a hand on her shoulder.-'' She must find our maker, and sort things with him.''- I nodded and made an attempt to stand up. But I couldn't even make two steps before my legs buckled. Luckily Adrian and Ray were there to catch me.

'' Just tell me where he is, and I will take you there.''- The green-eyed man told me.-'' He can avoid the rest of us as long as he likes, but I won't allow him to avoid you.''

 _ **# # #**_

Somehow I knew one of the places Charles could be was this building and her rooftop. He had always said that the view from here was magnificent. I shared that belief, it was pointed right across the park and during the night it must be really amazing. With all those lights in the night, especially when the local fair was situated there. All the music, lights, fun.

Adrian placed me down on the roof as careful as he could. During the trip to here, I was barely holding up. I could hear beating hearts, and it was so loud. I could hear the blood, pulsing in every person we passed by and it was maddening. My fangs were aching to taste blood so much, that I had to bit my lips. I was a mess, and I needed Charles.

'' I will deal with you later.''- Adrian said to someone behind me. Charles. I took a deep breath, because my hands ached to touch him. I felt a need to be near him, like some invisible rope had tied me to my vampire. -'' See you later, Lena.''- The green-eyed vampire kissed my cheek and vanished.

Swaying on my feet, I turned around. The sight that greeted me made my chest tighten. Charles sat near the edge of the rooftop, and if I didn't know that the fall couldn't kill him, I would be scared to death. My man had blood on his trousers and white shirt; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He hadn't lifted his head, and his a bit longer brown hair was falling down on strands in front of his face. He was crying and that burned me deep.

'' Charles?''- I began wondering how to approach this. From the beginning I knew my vampire wasn't keen on the idea of me turning and he had refused to do so many times. He always said this was a curse, loneliness. But now we won't be alone, right?

'' I am so sorry, Selena.''- He sobbed, and I slowly began to walk towards him. –'' I am so terribly sorry.''- He finally lifted head and the pain I saw in his blue eyes made me want to cry too.-'' I have failed you, Lena.''- Charles looked down at his hands and clenched into fists.-'' I have tainted you.''- My heart broke as I watched him like this.

'' You didn't know this would happen.''- I said as I knelt down in front of my vampire and grabbed his hands in mine. Charles eyed me and laced our hands.-'' Please, don't blame yourself.''- Me being near him made me feel better, Adrian said it could happen. Charles was my maker, and we were tied again. I felt his pain and guilt like they were my own, and despite how much it hurt, I had missed this. I had missed the feeling of being close to Charles Montgomery, to feel what he felt. I won't ever know a man like I did this one.

'' But don't you get it!''- His blue eyes changed their color to red before he closed them and took deep breaths to calm down.-'' I knew this would happen, Lena.''- He said with a tired voice.-'' From the moment Bella told me about the poison and that there isn't a cure, I knew I had to turn you. I couldn't let you die.''- Charles's blue eyes were so full of pain that I leaned and placed a kiss on his forehead. –'' I won't be able to live if you aren't with me, Selena.''- Charles grabbed my face and kissed me sweetly. I hugged him and deepened the kiss.-'' I have damned you.''- He said after we pulled apart.

'' But I am alive thanks to you.''- I placed my hand on his chest, glad he was here.

'' No, you were dead because of me.''- Charles let me go roughly and stood up. I immediately felt so cold without him. My head was continuing to ache, and the desire for blood got stronger. – '' You were poisoned because of me.''- Charles ran a hand through his hair and pulled it hard.-'' You are like this now because what I had done. Because I am bad for those around me.''- He looked so lost, that I wished I could ease his pain. His pain was suffocating me; my need for blood was making it hard for me to think clear.

'' That's not true.''- I sat down on the ground, and took a deep breath, hoping to get rid of the delicious smell of blood, coming from somewhere below us.

'' Adrian brought you here because I am your maker.''- Charles sat down next to me and sighed.-'' How can I be one to the woman I adore? I have hurt you so much and you should be away from me.''- He sobbed and looked down.

'' But I can't be.''- I managed to smile and covered his hand with mine.-'' Can you be without me?''- He eyed me and laced our hands.

'' No, I never could.''- He sighed again.-'' Do you want this, Lena? Do you want to be like me?''- He caressed my cheek.-'' I promise not to use my power as your maker and order you to feed.''- Charles kissed my forehead.-'' I promise not to force blood down your throat because I want you to live.''- I stared at his eyes.-'' I promise to let you decide, my love.''- I just nodded.-'' If you choose this, I won't ever leave you alone. I will do anything in my power to make this easy for you.''- Charles said between kisses.-'' I love you so much, but I will honor your wish.''

'' And I choose to live.''- I said with more bravery that I felt.-'' I choose you, my family. I choose to have to chance in life.''- I was scared, but in the same time I wanted so desperately to live, that it hurt physically. I craved to spend as many years as I could with my family and friends, no matter what I would be. –'' I made my choice, Charles.''

 _ **# # #**_

With an intoxicated from the pulsing veins head, I hardly could realize where I was. Charles had led us to some alley, and has just sunk his fangs into some guy's neck. I couldn't think clear from the smell of blood, so sweet like chocolate and attractive like honey.

'' Here, just be careful.''- Charles grabbed gently my hand and led me to the guy. My eyes were on the bite on his neck and the wonderful blood.-'' Don't be afraid, he won't remember a thing.''- The man was older than me, and his eyes were kind. I tried to quench the guilt, as I grabbed his forearms and licked my lips, still scared to do anything.-'' You need this, Lena, come on.''- I felt my fangs enlarging, and I opened my mouth. The blood smelt so heavenly good that I couldn't hold on any longer. I sank my teeth into the stranger's neck and just drank.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Charles's POV**_

I eyed my new child, and I laced my fingers with hers. Selena, my mate, the love of my life, my future wife. How I had messed up again and changed her life so irreversible? Why such things always happen to the ones I loved? First Mary got sick, and I had to turn her. My own brother became an involuntary part of my troubles with the hunters. Now the young woman I couldn't be without was now a vampire. These people were like this because of me. Only me.

'' I love you.''- Lena whispered and through our new bond, I felt how scared she was. And I hated it. I did this. I didn't want another child. I had turned Mary because she had begged me, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing my niece at so young age. I was immortal, and I didn't want to see a member of my family dead, if I could prevent it. When Mary was turned, I had promised my brother and his wife that I would be forever by their daughter's side. But as the years passed, Mary began to want a different life, one when we weren't so close. She had her own friends. I got lonely and I made one good boy, Thomas, into a vampire. But his fate was sealed when he bonded with a huntress, and her brother killed him. I was so lost into rage that I murdered the responsible girl, and that put a start of my fight with the Price family. Mary was so sad, and added Ray into our family, a choice I would never regret. But turning Selena wasn't something I had been prepared for.

'' Oh, my God! The sun!''- I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and pulled my love into my arms. How could I be so stupid! Lena was a newborn vampire, and without a protection spell, she was defenseless against the deadly sunrays. I fled with my girl as fast as I could to Cora's place.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Selena's POV**_

'' Stay calm, it will be over soon.''- Cora smiled, and I gulped. I was scared as hell of receiving the tattoo that would keep me safe from the sunrays. Not from the pain, but that it would mean that it was real. I had drunk some poor guy's blood, and now I will get protection from the sun. So it was official- I was a vampire. Even though I had begged Charles to turn me, it was still quite the shock. I knew what to expect, and still it scared me.

'' It's doesn't hurt much.''- Charles placed a hand on my shoulder, and I put my hand on top of his and lanced our fingers. I felt a spark when we touched, and I smiled. My love was my maker, which forged a new bond between us. I could still feel his emotions, see through his eyes. It was amazing; I had missed being so close to him.

'' I am ready.''- I said to Cora, who placed her hand on my other shoulder, and began to whisper incantations. I closed my eyes, and heard Charles to say comforting words in my mind. It was incredible, and I had almost relaxed, before the pain came. A burning, hot pain, which seemed to affect my whole arm. I immediately tried to pull away, but my vampire's hand on my other shoulder prevented me from it. _**A little longer, I promise.**_ His sweet voice made me stay still, and I clenched my teeth. I didn't know how long it has been. I only had this burning pain, where Cora's hand was, and this warmth that took over my whole body. A little sting and it stopped. Just like that.

'' It's done.''- Cora smiled at me, and touched my forehead.-'' How do you feel?''- My head was spinning a little, but despite that I was good.

'' Good, I guess.''- I looked at my shoulder at the tattoo. It was strangely beautiful, and somehow I liked it.-'' Can I touch it?''- The black lines were very interesting. I remembered staring at Charles's tattoo, and thinking what must have been for him to receive it so many years ago. The start of his new life.

'' Of course.''- The witch stood up from the bed, and went to the door. Carefully, I traced with fingers the tattoo, and surprisingly it didn't sting. It was like I had never done this.-'' Selena, your family and friends will want to see you.''- I glanced at the vampires in the room- my Charles, Mary and Raymond.

'' Let them in.''- I bit my lips.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Lena!''- The first one to throw himself into my arms was Nick. He was crying, and the salty smell of his tears was so strong, that it was really unbelievable. I never knew that tears could smell like that. –'' You are all right!''- I buried my nose into his neck, and despite my tries, I groaned. My big brother smelled like apples, his favorite fruit. I remembered as kids when we often climbed the apple tree in our grandparents' garden, and pluck apples.

''Nick, I …''- My brother's blood heavenly good, and my fangs enlarged. They burnt me. My brother looked into my eyes, and backed away a bit.-'' I don't want to hurt you.''- Were my eyes red as when the vampires feel hunger, or when they are angry? Scared of what I might do, I pushed Nick away.

'' Selena, it's all right.''- Daniel began, but I hid behind Charles's back.-'' If you want, we can give you our blood.''- I shook my head. Everyone smelled so damn good. I had fed not so long ago, and now I felt hunger. I could almost feel the human side in my disappear, and a new one to emerge. I had felt Charles's bloodlust through our bond, but I hadn't imagined it would be so powerful. My hands were gripping so tight the back of my vampire's shirt, that I feared I would rip it.

'' Yes, I would prefer if you feed from us, than from some strangers.''- Alexander came closer, and I sobbed. Why was everyone so nice? I could hurt them, and I would die before doing that.

'' You don't have to fear, sweetheart.''- My mother approached me and my vampire.-'' We trust you.''- She offered her hand, and I took it, crying. I entangled myself from the safety, which Charles provided me, and stood, in front of my mother.

'' I am so hungry, mom.''- I swayed on my feet, and sobbed. The desire for blood was overwhelming. Everyone's heartbeats were like drums in my head, and they were so awfully loud. I grabbed my head, and bit my lips not to scream. Someone pulled me into a hug, and again I sensed Charles. I buried my face into his shirt.-'' Why is everything so loud?''- I sobbed. Their heartbeats, their thoughts. My mother's concern, Nick's confusion and pain, Daniel's happiness I was alive. Everyone were thinking so loud, their emotions were so many that I couldn't take it anymore.

'' You are exhausting her.''- Cora said.-'' Maybe only one or two of you should stay.''- I could thank her, if I wasn't in so much pain. The veins were so tempting me to take a bite, that only Charles's strong grip kept me from rushing and drinking. –'' Just for now.''

I could breathe a lot better, when most of my loved ones left the room. I wanted to hug all of them, but their blood was calling to me, and I was afraid to lose control. I had witnessed how bad the first couple of days were for Charles, and I could only hope mine would be better. But somehow I doubted it.

'' You should better sit down, Lena.''- Mary guided me to the nearest chair. I eyed my mother and Nick. She smiled through tears at me, and sat on the other chair.

'' I didn't mean to scare you like that.''- I looked at my hands. The smell of blood was tempting me, and I bit my lips.

'' It's normal, I guess.''- My mother offered me her hand, and I took it.-'' I am happy that you chose to live, dear. I will do my best to make this easy for you.''-She wiped her tears.-'' I will never stop loving you no matter what.''

'' Me too, little mouse.''- Nick looked at Charles.-'' Although I didn't want this to happen, I am glad you are well.'' – My brother caressed my hair.-'' If you are still hungry, I would be happy to give you my blood.''

'' Nick, I can't…''- I shook my head, but my canines were burning. I covered my mouth, but my eyes were on my brother's vein.

'' I trust you, little sister.''- Nick offered me his wrist, and I swallowed hard, before taking it. I didn't dare look at my mother out of fear I would see disgust in her eyes. I risked glancing at my brother's green ones, and saw so much love in them. I sank my fangs into his wrist and bit.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Lucas's POV**_

'' So you tell me, that Selena is not dead?''- I could choke Arthur Gale, but I feared what he might do. Warlocks and witches were very unpredictable, especially if they were powerful. Like my Cora was. I hated how she sided with the enemy.

'' She did die.''- The curl-haired warlock leaned back on the chair. I had asked him to see what had happened. Isabella didn't return, and I was worried. I knew I shouldn't have trusted a vampire, but this one hated Selena, and wanted to hurt Charles for leaving her. Her goals were my goals. Even though I wanted to put a stake into her undead body, Bella was useful. –'' But Montgomery gave his love his blood.''- Arthur smirked.

'' So we have a new vampire to kill.''- My cousin, Chris lifted a bottle of beer to his lips. I smiled. This should be fun!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Selena's POV**_

 _ **Life was hard, or maybe mine was. I often thought that my life was the hardest one ever. I meant, I doubted any girl my age had died two times, came back to life twice, and become a vampire. I doubted that. I had my life threatened so many times; I had been through so much for my young age.**_

 _ **I didn't ever regret loving Charles, or welcoming his family into my life. Mary was smart, cheerful, and classy. Charles's niece was the example of how to live a good life. Mary had seen a lot, she had a career as a singer during the last century; she had been to places I dreamt to see. The blond-haired girl was one of my closest friends, and my love's only company for a long time. I loved her like a sister, and her approval of me made me so happy. Mary had told me once that her uncle deserved someone like me; I completed him in every way. Mary's mate, Raymond, was adorable, kind and his clear love for my friend always put a smile on my face. I was glad Mary had found her true match, and that she won't be alone anymore. Ray treated her well, and I liked him. He shared my taste in movies, and often we made movie marathons. Charles's maker, Adrian was just as how I had pictured him. I had seen him in my mate's memories, heard him speak, but the man was as impressive in real life as he was in them. Adrian Fraser was strong, confident and tough when he had to be. I enjoyed watching his friendly bickering with Charles; they were really a sight to see. Charles was equally stubborn as his maker was, and I still wondered how they had put up with each other all those years. Adrian had gotten softer after he bonded with Lilly, and often I saw a smile on his face or he gazed at his mark as if believing it wasn't real. Having to wait that long for your perfect match must have been hard, and I understood what he was going through. Adrian treated Lily as a delicate flower, and often he looked at her probably afraid she would disappear. Roger, my love's older brother. The one that had been dead and now was resurrected because of my man's problems with the hunters. Roger was still confused, but very eager to learn. He accepted me, and I him. He was just as what I had remembered from Charles's memories. Kind, smart, loving father and a good, protective brother. He was my love's role model, and I was happy Roger had a second chance to be with his brother and daughter. But I knew he missed his wife, the love of his life. I couldn't imagine waking into a different world and without Charles by my side. But although Roger tried not to show it much, he still got sometimes more silent and stared into the distance, thinking about the past and his wife. I couldn't stand seeing him so sad, and my Charles couldn't either. My love didn't leave his brother side, but the older Montgomery was still so confused and scared.**_

 _ **Charles. The man that had made me feel so much. The only one I had such a deep, intimate connection with . We had been into each other's memories; I had seen and felt what he had. I had shared his pain, sorrow, happiness, joy. I knew him like he did himself. We could finish each other's sentences, I could understand what he wanted or thought about only from looking at him. I felt emptiness when he was away. I knew it sounded so romantic and unreal, but being into someone's head for so long, loving this same person changes you. Charles was the love of my life, and he will remain that. No matter what it will happen to us, the blue-eyed guy would be the only one that would make my heart beat so loud. Charles would be the only one that knew me so well, or the only one I missed like crazy. The man that made me into what I was now. A vampire.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I didn't have the luxury of running away although I wanted so much. When Charles had been turned, he faked his death and stood away from his family for three years. He had enough time to learn how to control himself, how to not let his hunger make him hurt his loved ones. Charles had enough time to conquer his fear, to embrace what he was. I had seen this, and it had been hard. My love had been tortured with thoughts about his family, the grief they probably were facing. Only the friendship and support of Adrian had kept my future beloved away from a darker path. So many times Adrian had stopped his friend from coming back and scaring his family. So many times Charles had been stopped from killing some human, and his pain and misery had been mine too. But at least Charles had years to teach himself how to be a vampire, how to maintain also his human side. Charles had told me once that it was important what the maker was, because he or she could change their child in every way they wanted. A newborn vampire could become a bloodthirsty creature with no self-control or remorse and kill for pleasure. Or he could still drink blood, but without the killing. I knew Charles had killed humans, I knew he had slipped into that path through the years, but I also knew he had self-control and morals and death didn't appeal him. I knew sometimes he hadn't been able to stop himself; his unnatural side was very powerful too. I had seen his darkness, and also his light and I loved him.

I couldn't just disappear like Mary had done after Charles turned her. Roger had told his father that Mary went in France because there she would get better treatment and he went with his daughter. Mary had spent half a year learning how to live her new life under her uncle's care and the presence of her father. I had seen it too.

When Adrian had been turned, his whole family was killed in a fire; he was the only one survivor. His home had been attacked by soldiers and they had tied him up while they rob the green-eyed vampire's home and slaughtered his family. He was badly burned, but still breathing. He had lost his wife and two sons. But then one vampire had approached him and offered him life, a chance to avenge his family. And Adrian took it. Charles had told me that his maker had managed to find those soldiers and make them pay. He had no ties with his past life, so he created himself a new one.

The vampires I knew and loved had the opportunity to just run and take the time to accept this. I couldn't. I had my man, my mother, my brother, my friends. Being away from them would kill me. Plus I couldn't abandon the university. I had worked so hard to get in, and I just couldn't drop out now. I couldn't afford the luxury to just pack my things and leave the country.

 _ **# # #**_

Seeing and feeling what Charles had been through his first few years since he had been turned was nothing like experiencing it itself. Even though his memories were pretty real, they were just a short version of the real thing.

First, I had spent days lying in bed, because I felt like I was down with a very nasty flu. Adrian said that it was because my body was adjusting to the new way of life, and it needed time. The high temperature, the sore throat and coughing nonstop made me so weak, but every vampire goes through that stage. The human body was weak, and my new one needed time to rebuilt, to get stronger. The blood helped, and I insisted to use blood bags. Not that the pulsing, warm vein of some of my friends wasn't tempting, it was. But I was afraid I might hurt them. They smelt so good, and I remembered with a mixture of pleasure and disgust how wonderful it had been to taste Nick's blood. My brother smelt so delicious, and so much like home, that drinking from him was a pure joy. But then only the strong grip of Charles's hand on my shoulder had stopped me. I hadn't taken much, but for a newborn vampire it was very easy to lose control, because literally they had none.

So I had been against drinking from any member of my family. No that they didn't give to me anyway, well not personally. Mary often brought glasses with blood and I often recognized the unique smell of my brother or mother. My friends also donated blood for me, but at least I wasn't drinking from them, sinking my fangs into their wrists or necks. Because I feared.

After nearly a week of just vomiting and lying in bed, I was much better. I felt stronger, and I was surprised I could lift an object like my bed with just only using a little strength.

'' You will get much stronger, love.''- Charles said after I told him. –'' In time you will be as strong as me. But I think it's best if you don't exhaust yourself much.''- My blue-eyed vampire caressed my hair and kissed my temple.

'' But I have to learn, Charles.''- The hunters could attack us any minute, and I wanted to be useful. I knew how to fight, shoot, but doing that when I was a vampire now was going to be different. I was able to move a lot quicker than before, well not like Charles or Mary, but I was pretty fast when my love had taken me outside the town to run. I wanted to have their speed, but they had century in this life ahead of me. I had run again, and again, and each time I was surprised how light as a feather I had felt, how much energy I had, and how some strange force made my whole body vibrate with power.

'' You will, Lena.''- My vampire pulled me next to him in the bed. I couldn't fly yet; Adrian and Charles said it was too soon. My body needed time, it took a lot of energy to master this skill, and I was still so new at this. I had seen some of Mary and Raymond's unsuccessful tries of flying, and they had many bruises. It was a dangerous ability, but it attracted me.

'' I know, but…''- I lifted Charles's hand to my face and smiled as I traced with fingers the palm where once the first letter of my name had been.-'' I just want to wake up one day, and to find out I had mastered this.''- I knew it was too soon, that I couldn't possibly learn how to be a vampire in such a little time. But I just wished it would get easier. Without the fear I would hurt my loved ones. Every time we were near, their blood was tempting.

Every time I and Nick hugged, his veins were making my fangs ache, but I would close my eyes, and remind myself that this was my brother. Cora said I mustn't fear, but I still did. I feared they would hate me for what I was now.

'' Selena, don't be ridiculous!''- Victor had said once when I had shared with him my fears when he and the boys had come to see me, and we began to watch a movie. Their scents were so amazing, and I was glad Mary was with me, for my safety and for theirs.-'' I know you since you were a little girl, and there is nothing that would make me hate you.''

'' I am glad you are with us.''- Daniel smiled, and that made me smile too.-'' We have been friends in good and bad, and we will be by your side.''

'' Yes, we don't abandon anyone.''- Alex added. The boys had been a real miracle. Even with their busy jobs, they still made time to see me, even if now some of the vampires were present, just in case. Victor brought me my favorite magazines; Daniel watched TV shows with me, Alex picked up for me books from the library. Even just talking was awesome.

But the need for blood was there, it was powerful. I would get dizzy, and weak, if I forgot to drink. I took blood three times a day, and it often made me crave more. Adrian said it would be nice if I would go outside to hunt, but Charles as my maker was against it.

'' Don't interfere with this , old friend.''- My love had said to his maker, arms crossed. –'' I want to wait a little before doing this.''- Charles was afraid I might get addicted to the feeling of chasing someone, to hunt for blood. Although he and his family didn't do this often, but it was a good way to teach a newborn vampire how to embrace its nature. I was against killing, and my love would never allow me that, but still it developed the reflexes I needed to survive. How to attract a human, how to compel him and feed without killing him. So far I had zero luck with compelling. Charles had told me I had to clear my mind and just tell the human what I wanted him to do. But I needed someone to compel, and my mother volunteered. I had done what Charles taught me. Focusing on my wish and voicing it. He made it sound so simple. But in reality it required energy, and the huge power I had in me waited to be unleashed. But no matter what I couldn't compel my mother, well that wasn't exactly right. I had told my mother to do simple things as stand up, and walk around the room, but no luck. I meant, she did those, but I couldn't feel the link to her mind yet, the link that allowed me to enter her thoughts and place my wish there. Adrian, being an older vampire, told me that despite that Charles wanted me to wait; I had to learn this skill soon. It was very useful for a vampire; basically he couldn't last without it. I would feel a pull, a connection to the other person, and it would be easy to manipulate him. But it required time, and mostly a lot of tries.

 _ **# # #**_

I was sitting in my room at home, studying. Angela had emailed me her notes, and thanks to her I could catch up what I had lost. I still hadn't been to any lectures; I was scared to face people. Angela had made up an excuse for me that I was sick at home, and I had hugged her.

Loki was curled in my lap as I tried to learn something. My mother was at work; my brother had gone to the next town to interview some pianist. Charles was at the hospital too. Cora had found out a cure for his spell. It was a long one; he had to take the potion for two weeks three times a day. I had been with my love when he was having a fever, when he was throwing up away blood because his body was rejecting Lucas's potion, it was purifying itself. Adrian had kept a closer eye on his friend, and he hadn't let Charles kill anyone. My love began drinking from blood bags again, but I could see it was hurting him. It had been a rough couple of days, but at least he was calmer, and more in control of his urges for blood. Cora said it would take time, but at least my love wasn't hurting people and leaving a pile of dead bodies all around the city. I had seen how his hands shake sometimes, how hard the fevers were. I was glad Charles was better, and he could do his job in the hospital. But still Mary and Adrian kept an eye on him. And I did too.

I caressed Loki's head. My love, my maker had taught me how to not let everyone's emotions drive me crazy. It took weeks but now I didn't go crazy whenever someone approached me. I could focus on only one emotion, and only one person's thoughts. Charles had been teaching me how to learn to shut down this ability, and I was doing fine. But it was exhausting. My love said it was because I was so new, in time it would be as easy as speaking.

I jumped slightly as someone rang on Viber. I had left mine online, waiting for Catherina to answer if she would come home that weekend. I picked up my phone and was curious to know who was calling me. The number was foreign to me, and I wondered who that could be. But I still answered.

''Hello, who is this?''- Loki purred and I caressed it again with my free hand. Probably it was some mistake.

'' An old friend.''- Lucas's voice made me freeze. But then I remembered that the hunter was behind Roger's suffering, Charles's bloodlust and my death.-'' How is the life of a monster, Selena?''- I removed the phone from my ear and was about to end the call, when Lucas turned on his camera. I did mine too, without knowing why.

'' How dare you call me after everything you did? After murdering me?''- I wanted to tell the hunter so many things. Was he so driven with desire for revenge to practice dark magic? All of the people Charles had killed were because of him.

'' You should have stayed dead, Selena.''- Lucas's handsome face appeared on the screen. The hunter was an attractive man and once he was a good friend. Once.-'' But I guess that monster had to make you like himself. To ruin you.''- He ran a hand through his black hair.-'' You chose to live with a monster, and now you are one.''- The hate I saw in his eyes made me nauseous. I didn't doubt that the hunter had been a good man once, I had admired him once. He and his friends had helped so many. They helped me. But the man I saw now and the man that did all those things, that I didn't know. Lucas Price was so addicted to the idea of murdering Charles and ruining his life, that he had forgotten himself.

'' What do you want?''- I said, barely quenching the anger in me. But my eyes had changed their eye color to bright red, as always when a vampire was angry. Seeing this, Lucas chuckled.

'' I just wanted to see how the newest vampire was doing.''- The hunter smiled in a wicked way.-'' And to say that I can reach all of you so easy. Selena, I know 10 ways how to torture a vampire, and I promise I will use all of them on your sweet Charles.''- My fangs ached to tear open his throat. I barely could control it. Lucas's smile grew wider, sensing my inner struggle.-'' As for you, I promise to be quicker, you a newborn, and you won't last long. A mercy for old time sakes. '' – The hunter winked. –'' We will enjoy ending Montgomery and freeing the world from his family. See you soon, Selena.''- Lucas smiled again.-'' Give Charles my regards.''


End file.
